Big Time Player
by IheartKendall
Summary: Kendall Knight is known as the captain of the football team and the player. He has a massive ego and he always take all the girls virginity away in just one smile. Gianna West a straight A student. she has a rocking body which guys crave for.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story… I'll be updating when I get more reviews **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KENDALL AND KEVIN….I ONLY OWN MY OC'S… THIS RULE IS FOLLOWED AS WELL AS TO MY OTHER STORIES.**

**ENJOY  
~Mia**

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

I'm in the library searching for my Health homework when I hear someone giggling. I sigh and look at the shelves only to see Kendall Knight and one of his sluts having fun in the 'dead end' of the library.

"Kendall are you sure no one will hear us here?" the slut asks.

"Yes baby. Now let's go back to work. Shall we?" Kendall says as he slips his hands under her shirt and he starts to kiss the girl's neck only to make her moan. He removes her shirt and the girl follows him. Now they are both shirtless.

"Kendall…Kendall…Wait. I can't do this." The girl says as she slips her shirt again and walks out. Once the girl is out of sight, I laugh loud enough that Kendall turns around to look at me.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks harshly. I try to calm down and walk towards him.

"Oh My god! Kendall Knight being rejected by one of his sluts." I say. He looks at me as he wears his shirt.

"So…you've been watching me?" he asks as a smirk forms on his lips. He comes closer to me while I try to wake away. _'Wrong move.' _I thought. I'm sandwiched between the shelves and Kendall.

"Move." I say.

"Nah. I like my position from here." He says as he leans in and tries to kiss my neck.

"If you don't get off of me I'll shout. Move!" I say as Kendall starts to kiss my neck.

"GET YOUR FUCKING FACE AWAY FROM ME!" I shout. Suddenly the librarian appears and looks at our position.

"Hooking-up in the school library is not allowed in this school! I'm going to suspend the two of you from the library." She says.

"But! I have some research to finish!" I say but the librarian just 'shush' me.

"See what you did?!" I say as I look at Kendall.

"Me? You're the one who yelled! You do know I still have my business here!" he yells.

"Whatever." I say as I grab my things from the table. Suddenly I feel someone press their body against mine.

"Kendall. . !" I say harshly as I squirm out.

"You like me don't you?" he asks.

"ME? LIKE YOU! HA! You must be dreaming." I say as I pinch his arms and I take that chance to get away from him.

_***during Science Class at the Science lab***_

"Sorry for being late Mr. Roger." I say as I walk to my assigned seat but I fall because Kendall's freaking foot is on the way.

"See. You're already falling for me." He says and I hiss.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Roger asks.

"Well Gianna sees me and she fell because of my handsomeness." He says.

"Your foot is on the freaking way doffus!" I say. We start to yell at each other when Mr. Roger slams his hand in the lab. table.

"Both of you! Quiet!" he yells. I sigh and I try to stand up but my legs are too weak and I think I kinda twist my ankle. I lean on the table and Mr. Roger notice my struggling and he tries to help me.

"Does anyone of you want to take Ms. West to the clinic." He says and all of the boys raise their hands.

"Mr. Knight." He says. I look at Kendall and he gives me a devilish grin.

"Oh no. Can you please choose someone else?" I please Mr. Roger.

"No. Mr. Knight?" he asks as he hands me to Kendall. Kendall touches my shoulders which send me chills. We exit the lab and I immediately get out of his touch.

"Is this your way to stay close to me?" he asks smugly.

"Look. I don't care. Just leave me alone. I can do this." I say as I try to walk but only fail. Suddenly I can feel strong arms holding me from falling.

"You can't do it. I'll help you." Kendall says as he swoops me to his shoulders and carries me like a freaking pig. Now I have a fucking view of his freaking ass.

"What the heck! Kendall!" I say as I squirm a little.

"What? You don't enjoy the view form back there because I know I am." He says as he slaps my ass slightly.

"If we're not in school I'll yell rape." I say. I feel like we're going on the stairs because my face keeps on bumping on Kendall's freaking ass.

"Can't get enough of my ass huh?" he asks.

"I hate the view! It's like two flat bread!" I shout.

"So you're staring at my ass?" he asks.

"NO!" I shout.

"Come on. My butt isn't that flat. It's like two fresh apples back there." He says.

"Uh...No it's not!" I say. We keep on fighting about whether his butt is flat or not until we reach the clinic.

"Oh my god! What happened here?" the nurse asks.

"She tripped and she kinda twisted her ankle." Kendall says as he sets me down in the bed.

"Okay. I'll go get some ice in the other room. Please look out for her." The nurse says directly to Kendall and Kendall nods. The nurse leaves and awkwardness fills inside the room.

"Why?" I ask.

"What why?" he asks.

"Why did you stuck your freaking foot out?" I ask harshly.

"Because I'll prove to you that you're falling for me." He says smugly.

"Fall for you?! Did you have to do it literally?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm back! Here put this in your ankle and I suggest that you go home." The nurse says.

"Thank you." I say as we head out of the clinic. I'm still struggling at my foot until Kendall carries me bridal style.

"Whoah. Whoah. Whoah! What the heck! Put me down!" I say.

"No. I'm bringing you home." He says.

"What? You still have freaking class!" I say.

"Screw class." He says as we reach his car.

"I can't leave my car here!" I say.

"Oh shush. I'll bring you home and I'll go back here to get your car. For now no complaining." He says as he slips me inside his car. He enters the driver seat and he starts the engine.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Just take me home." I sigh.

"You're Welcome." He says.

"Why are you so being nice to me!" I yell.

"So you can fall for me." He says as he grins.

"Dude! I'll never fall in love with you!" I yell.

"Never say Never." He says. I roll my eyes and attach the ice pack to my ankles. I lean back at the chair and sleep.

"Hey we're here!" he says as he shakes me.

"Five more minutes."' I say as I snuggle into the chair more.

"As much as I want the view of your cleavage here. I have to tell you that we're at your house and I need your house and car keys." He says. I instantly snap my head up which causes a headache.

"Gimme your keys so I can bring your car here and so I can take care of you." He says.

"Here." I say as I give him my car keys.

* * *

I hear the door opens and I look at Kendall who's smiling like an idiot with a box of pizza in his hands.

"What?!" I ask harshly.

"Nice to see you too." He says as he put the box of pizza in the coffee table.

We eat pizza. Watch TV. We didn't notice the time until I look up at the clock only to see that it's 6:00 PM.

"Hey. What time are you planning to go home?" I ask him.

"You want me to leave?" he asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Fine but if you get hurt don't bother calling me." He says.

"I don't even have your fucking number. I only have your brother's number." I say.

"Whatever. I'm out." He says as he leaves. I sigh and sink into the couch.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

Did she really hate me that much? I know we're friends when we're little.

"Hey Kendall. Where were you?" Kevin asks.

"At Gianna's." I say. His eyes immediately land on me.

"What happened?" he asks. SEE HE LIKES HER!

"She tripped and twisted her ankle." I say.

"I'll go call her." He says as he grabs his phone and dial Gianna's number but I stop him.

"She's sleeping now! That's why I left her." I say and Kevin immediately drops his phone.

"I'll just call and pick her up tomorrow." He says.

"Whatever." I say as I head to my room.

I plop down at my bed and I grab something underneath the mattress. It's a picture of me and _**her **_when we're in 4th grade. I kiss her and slide the picture back underneath my mattress.

"I hate my life." I say as I close my eyes and dream of her.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? It's worth a try right? Please review and tell me if you want me to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've read all of your reviews and I decided to continue them :) ****Please review! It helps **

**ENJOY  
****~Mia**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY GIANNA AND THE PLOT ITSELF.. :)**

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I'm sleeping peacefully when someone knocks loudly at my door. I groan and put my 'cuddle pillow' over my face. I hear the knocking stop only to be jump by my brother.

"KEVIN! What the heck?" I ask.

"Come on. Get up. We're late for school." He says.

"Screw school." I say as I lay flat on my bed.

"Fine. I'll pick up Gana." He says. Gana(Jana) is Kevin's nickname for Gianna. Don't even bother asking me why.

"Fine. Give me twenty minutes." I say.

"Ten Minutes." He says and I groan.

"11?" he asks.

"20 minutes!" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine but hurry." He says as he walks out of the room. I jump out of my bed and lock it. I sit back to my bed and grab something under my mattress. Of course it's the picture. I sigh and look at it. We were so happy back then. I don't even know what happened now.

"KENDALL!" my brother shouts.

"Jeez. I'm going!" I say as I walk into the bathroom and do my thing.

"Finally!" Kevin says as he let out a large heavy sigh when I walk down the stairs.

"Why do you have to be in a hurry?" I ask.

"Because we're going to pick up Gana." He says as he run…I mean literally run to his car and open it fast.

"Dude. You're not even his boyfriend and her house in only two blocks away from here." I say as I shot the door of his car.

"Shush. You're just jealous that she like me more than you do." He says. I roll my eyes and sigh.

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

I'm sleeping on the couch since I can't walk properly and even if I try I know I will definitely fail since I'm a clutz. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I sigh and try to get up but no use. So I shout.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Kevin and Kendall…" Kevin sings. I try to get up again. It works but I walk like a snail on top of a fat turtle.

"Wait." I say.

"Okay." Kevin mumbles. Suddenly I hear whistling.

"Are you there yet?" Kevin asks.

"Oh for Pete's sake. Just come in. it's unlock." I say as I lay on the couch. I know…I didn't move a muscle. I can but I choose not to this time.

"Okay we're barging i-"Kevin was cut off when the door burst open.

"DUDE! You're supposed to wait." Kevin says as he smacks Kendall's head.

"What's up." I say. Kendall looks at me but he looks away.

"Why aren't you…dress?" Kevin asks.

"Because she can't move idiot. That's why we've been waiting for a couple of minutes just to open her front door." Kendall says.

"Hey! This is your entire fault. If it wasn't for your stupid foot I wouldn't be like this!" I say.

"Whatever." He says.

"So you can't go to school?" Kevin asks and I nod.

"Do your parents know?" he asks.

"No." I say and he nods.

"Okay. We'll leave now. Bye. I'll see you later after school." Kevin says as he hugs and kisses the top of my head.

"Bye." I say.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

School sucks. I remember having a 'session' with someone in the library today during lunch. Well today is lunch and I'm at the parking lot leaning against my car since I let my best friend James borrow it.

"What to do." I ask myself. Suddenly an idea pops in my mind. I get in my car and drive into Gianna's house.

"I need to grab some food." I say to myself and I drive through McDonald's and order **us **something. I finally reach Gianna's house.

"Good Day." I say as I barge into the front door only to see a empty couch. I get confuse as I put the food in the coffee table and I start to look for Gianna. When I reach the second floor. I walk into Gianna's room only to hear the shower running. A grin forms on my face as I call out her name.

"GIANNA!" I shout. Suddenly I hear some struggling into the bathroom.

"Help!" Gianna shouts.

"Shit." I mumble.

"Gianna! Are you okay?" I ask as I walk and lean into the bathroom door which is **unlocked**.

"Kendall? You're the one who shouted my name? Why!" she asks.

"I was looking for you. Are you okay?" I ask.

"NO! I'm lying on the bathroom floor!" she shouts.

"Want some help?" I ask.

"NO! You'll take advantage of me!" she shouts.

"Fine be that way." I say.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Help me but make sure you wear something so that you can't see me. I finally grab my robe which is on the sink. I'm kind of clothed now." She says.

:Okay. Just uhmm…a-"I say as I barge into the bathroom, breaking the door.

"KENDALL! I told you to cover your eyes!" she says as she tries to cover herself even though the robe did the job.

"I thought you're just joking?" I ask putting my serious face on.

"You're so dumb!" she shouts.

"Here. I'll help you." I say as I pick her up bride style. I gently place her on her bed and she looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I think you should go to the living room." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because! I have to get dress dork!" she says.

"Why can't I watch?" I ask smugly. She let out an irritated sigh and throws a pillow at me.

"GET OUT!" she yells.

"Fine. I'll wait downstairs." I say as I get out of her room.

"Thanks You." She says sweetly. I look at her weird but I get out of her room.

* * *

"Thanks…for you know…staying with me." Gianna says and I nod. I glance at the clock and I see that lunch time is almost over.

"Why aren't you in school?" she suddenly asks.

"Well since we got kicked out of the library…I don't have any hardcore sessions today." I say.

"Go back." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"Go back to school. You still have five minutes to get there." She says.

"I don't want too." I say as I cross my arms and pout. Gianna let out a sigh.

"GO!" she yells.

"NO!" I yell back.

"I'll come with you." She says. I look up to her shock and she sighs.

"Grab your stuff together with mine and let's go." She says as she tries to stand up but she trip but I catch her. Her face is inch closer to mine and I have to stop the urge of me kissing her pink lips.

"We're going to be late." I mumble as I put her up on her feet.

"Uh…Ye-yeah." She says as I put my arms around her waist and put her arms around my shoulder so I can help her walk.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks as we both settle in my car.

"Do what?" I ask.

"This." She says as she motion at the two of us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

"You're all nice…and…stuff." She says.

"Because I want you to fall in love with me." I say as I give her my sexy grin (according to the girls that I hook-up with).

"So fucking unbelievable." She says as she cross her arms. I laugh and start to drive really fast because we're gonna be late.

* * *

"Here. I'll help you walk to your class." I say as I grab her waist and her back press against my chest. Her butt keeps on rubbing at my friend. Suddenly she stops and looks at me.

"Your pen keeps on poking me." She says which makes me blush. I think she notice because she grins.

"Is Kendall Knight blushing?" she asks dramatically while putting her hands on her chest acting like she's shock at what she sees.

"No I'm not." I mumble. She starts to laugh which makes me blush even more and I don't even know why.

"Look if you keep on laughing I'll leave you here." I threaten her.

"'m just kidding." She says as she caresses my cheeks in a seductive matter which makes me more turn on.

"Gianna…" I say huskily. She stop what she's doing and she shrugs it off.

"Can you come with me in the clinic? I want to borrow some crutches." She says. We head to the clinic and the nurse advice her to use and she asks for my guidance.

I've been guiding her all day since we both have our classes except for one. I'm gonna love this guidance thing. I think my brother's gonna be jealous. Speaking of brother…

"Kendall-Oh. Gianna… you're here?" he asks.

"Yup." She says as she smiles. She likes him?!

"So ready to go home?" he asks.

"Dude. He's coming with me." I say…protectively?

"May I ask why?" he asks.

"Because I'm her personal assistant. I should take care of her." I say. Gianna rolls her eyes and walk towards Kevin.

"Let's go home." She says and Kevin smiles at her and gives me a smug glare. I roll my eyes as they leave. Suddenly a brunette girl with a fucking rocking body comes up to me.

"Hey Kendall…why didn't you show up in the library today? I thought we're going to have fun." She says as she plays with my hair. I grab her and kiss her furiously.

"Wanna come to my place? My parents are on vacation." She says seductively.

"You read my mind." I say as I grab my things and walk her to my car.

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

Kevin and I were hanging out at my house. We're basically laughing and fooling around.

"Hey…Uhm…Can I ask you a question?" he asks nervously.

"Yeah. Sure." I say as I put my root beer down and face him.

"Can you…Uhm… You know…" he says as he starts to play with his fingers.

"Dude. Spill it out. I won't bite you." I say as I let out a laugh.

"Willyougooutwithme?" he asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

" . . ?" he asks. I look at him shock.

"Su-su-Sure!" I say as I smile.

"Really?" he asks and I nod.

"Thanks." He says. I look at the clock and its 7:30 PM.

"Do you want to home?" I ask him. He looks at the clock and he sees the time.

"Uh. Yeah. I'll pick you up on Saturday at…6?" I ask.

"Six is fine." I say as he stands up and kiss me in the cheek.

"Six it is." He says as he leaves my house but he comes back in.

"I'll help you in your room." He says.

"Bye." He says as he settles me on my bed.

"Bye." I say as he walks out of my room and the house.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I just got home and I see my brother watching TV with a smile all over his face.

"What's with the fucking smile?" I ask.

"Well brother. I just got a date on Saturday." He says.

"Who's the lucky lady?" I ask. He looks at me and smile even wider… _Oh no._

"Gianna." He simply says as he smiles even more which is I think is impossible.

"I'll go to my room and sleep." I say harshly as I head upstairs and slam the door shut.

"Dang it!" I yell as I plop on my bed. I grab the photo under my mattress. I sigh as I caress the girl in the photo.

"I wish it was me." I say as I kiss the photo and slide it back under my mattress. I sigh and close my eyes and let my sleepy head take over.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I know it's boring… **** Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... Sorry for the late updates hope you all forgive me. School is just so hectic this days. I promise to update more this weekend. Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**ENJOY!  
~Mia :)**

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

I'm finally healed! Well tomorrow is my date with Kevin and all through the week, Kendall jeeps on ignoring me even if he's my 'personal guidance'. I look at the teacher who keeps on explaining radicals operations. I look around and I see all the kids are sleeping. My attention moves to Kendall who's in the corner of the room with one of his slut. Well let's just say that they're doing stuff that's inappropriate to do inside the classroom.

"Ms. West. Would you like to explain this?" Mr. Simons says. I look at the board and sigh.

_f(x) = 3x+4; f(3)_

"We need to substitute 3 to x so we have… 3 times 3 plus 6." I say and Mr. Simons nods.

"What will be the answer then?" he asks.

"15." I say as I sit down.

"Good." He says as he continues to explain algebra stuff. Good thing this is our last subject for the day. I spoke too soon. The bell finally rings!

"Okay. I'll be continuing the lesson next Monday." Mr. Simons says.

"Bye class." He says and we all say goodbye. I gather my things when someone taps my shoulder. I look around to see Kendall smirking like an idiot.

"What?" I ask.

"Well since I don't have any toys to play for tonight…wanna come to my place so we can do things?" he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah… when you say 'do things' it means like you want to get in my pants. So no." I say as I wear my backpack.

"That's what it means." He says as he follows me outside.

"Don't you have any other girls to screw?" I ask as I open my locker and grab my coat.

"No…Wait I have…but I want you right now." He says as he caresses my shoulder. I slap it and close my locker.

"Then screw the other girl. I still have to meet your brother." I say as I walk away but he follows me.

"Screw Kevin. Have fun with me." He says as he put his arms around my waist as we walk.

"Yeah. Seeing your face is a lot of fun." I say sarcastically.

"I know. See you're falling in love with me." He says.

"Yeah. Keep dreaming." I say as I see Kevin making his way towards us with a confuse look.

"Hey?" Kevin says. Kendall and I nod at him.

"Sup bro." Kendall says.

"Sup. So when did this happened?" Kevin asks as he motion to Kendall's arm on my waist. Shit I almost forget that. I slap Kendall's arm as he rubs it.

"So ready for tomorrow?" Kevin asks and I nod.

"Very." I say.

"So where's the date?" Kendall suddenly asks.

"We're going to Raven's." Kevin says proudly.

"Raven's. Isn't that a semi-fancy restro.?" I ask and he nods.

"Well good luck." Kendall says as he walks away.

"Wanna give you a ride home?" Kevin asks and I nod.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I'm walking to my car when I see a petite brunette girl leaning on my car.

"Hey Ken." She says seductively.

"Hey Via." I say as I unlock my car.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" she asks. Via is the girl who has a massive crush on my brother. My brother also kinda likes her too.

"No. Why?" I ask.

"Well do you wanna go out with me?" she asks as she batted her eyelashes. Well you see I'm not that kind of guy who gets in a relationship.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well it's not a date. I want to sabotage Kevin's date with that bitch." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"You know. Gianna the nerd one? She's a bitch for stealing Kevin from me." She says. Suddenly I look at her with anger.

"What did you just say?" I ask harshly as I grip on my car keys hard.

"I said. Gianna's a fucking bit-" she says but I cut her off my shoving her to my car.

"Don't call Gianna a bitch. Got it?" I ask and she nods vigorously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." She says and I sigh as I let her go.

"I'll help you." I say. She looks at me confuse.

"I'll help you sabotage Kevin's date." I say and her eyes lift up.

"Really. Wow. You must like Gianna that much." She says. I look at her shock.

"What?" I ask.

"You like Gianna don't you?" she asks suggestively.

"No…I don't" I say sounding a little unsure.

"Yeah you are. Your babbling your words." She says as she leaves.

"Be ready tomorrow at 6." She yells. I on the other hand, just stand there absorbing the things that Via just said. _'Is it really obvious?' _I thought.

"Tomorrow at 6." I mumble to myself as I get into my car and drive away.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'm sorry that it's short. Well I blame Research Papers for that. Please Review and let me know what you think. I ALSO NEED HELP ON HOW KENDALL AND VIA ARE GOING TO SABOTAGE KEVIN AND GIANNA'S DATE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! I've waited for my brains to work on this sabotage thing and for the record I absolutely got nothing so my friend helped me out! This is the best sabotage date we can come up with.**

**~Mia**

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

What to wear… what to wear. I really don't know. I sigh and grab my phone to text Kevin.

**Text Conversation:**

**Hey. Kevin! What am I going to wear? **

_Semi-formal. Like night dress? Sorry I don't speak clothes when it comes to girls._

**Haha. I almost forgot that you're a boy :P thanks though.**

_Haha… see you at 6 though. _

**End.**

I sigh and walk through my clothes. My parents isn't home yet since they're busy traveling the world but I always make sure to update my mom and she's so happy that I have a date with Kevin. I finally reach the place where my dresses are located. I never really wear them a lot. I sigh and pick the green heart shape neck line that goes above my knees and they were too tight.

"I guess this is it." I mumble to myself. I glance at the clock and its 5:27 PM.

I wear it; fix my face and hair and BOOM! I'm done. I slip my green stilettos and my black purse. When I'm heading down stairs, there was a knock on the door. I walk fast and open t to see a good looking Kevin with sunflowers.

"For you." He says as he gives me the flowers.

"Aw. Thanks. Come in. I'll just put these flowers in a vase." I say.

"Nah. I'll just wait here." He says.

"You sure?" I ask and he nods.

"Okay. I'll make this quick." I say as I jog to the kitchen, grab the vase and fill it with water then I put the sunflowers in. I walk out and see Kevin whistling.

"Come on whistle boy." I say as I lock my front door.

"Shall we go M'lady." He says as he grabs my hand and led us both to his car. Once we get in, Kevin kisses my hand and rubs the back of it.

"You look great by the way." He says as he looks at me then smile but his attention goes back to the road since he's driving.

"Thanks. You look great too." I say. He chuckles and squeezes my hand more.

"So… What's your plan?" I ask.

"Take you to a semi-fancy restro then you can do whatever you want to." He says.

"Wanna go to the beach? After the dinner date?" I ask.

"It's perfect." He says.

"Thanks." I say.

* * *

"We're here." He says as he parks his car. We both head out of the car and he look at me with a pouty face.

"What?" I ask as I let out a laugh.

"You didn't wait for me." He says. I roll my eyes and grab his hand which makes him smile.

"Come on." I say.

"Eager are we?" he asks.

"Yes and I'm really hungry." I say and he laughs louder.

"Welcome to Raven's. Do you have any reservations?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes. Table for two for Mr. Schmidt." Kevin says as he put his arms around my waist.

"Oh. Mr. Schmidt. This way please." The receptionist says as he led us to the reserved area.

"Thank you." I say as the receptionist held out the chair.

"No problem. Here are your menus." The receptionist says as he hands our menus.

"I'll be back to take your orders." He says as he leaves.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I'm in front of Via's house waiting for her to come out and thank god she finally did.

"Thank god. Kevin left 20 minutes ago." I say.

"Let's go." She says as she enters the car and so do I.

"Okay… the plan is simple." She says as she elaborate the plan.

"If that didn't work…We'll have plan B." she says.

"Which is?" I ask.

"I don't know yet." She says.

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

The appetizers here are amazing. I look around and I see Kendall and Via walking inside the restaurant hand in hand. _'Wow. I never thought Kendall can be in a relationship.' _I thought. Via spotted us and she drags Kendall towards our table.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys are here." Via says. _'Gosh her voice is so annoying!' _I thought. I look at Kendall who's looking at me. I smile awkwardly and wave which brings him back to reality.

"What do you guys want?" Kevin asks in an annoyed tone.

"Hello to you too." Via says as she gives us her annoying smile.

"We're kinda on a date right now." Kevin says.

"Oh really? So do us! We can have a double date. Is that okay with you Gianna?" she asks.

"Uhmm…Su-sure." I say. Via squeals as she push Kendall next to me and she sits next to Kevin more like throwing herself to Kevin.

"Have you guys ordered?" she asks.

"No." Kevin says nervously.

"Okay then. I'll order for us." She says as she offers herself to talk to the waiter…alone.

"This is awkward." I say as I glance at the brothers.

"Yeah. So you're enjoying your date with my brother?" Kendall asks.

"**We **are enjoying it when two of the least people we both wanna see came to us and decided to have a double date." Kevin hisses.

"I thought you have a crush on Via?" Kendall asks.

"I used to." Kevin says uncomfortable.

"Oh come on Kevin. You need to tell the truth to your soon to be girlfriend though." Kendall says as he looks at me then back to Kevin.

"Like I said. I used to." Kevin says hard.

"Whatever you say. I know you just want a good image to your date." He says as he chuckles to himself.

"I'm back. The orders will be here shortly." Via says as sits back next to Kevin.

"So. Kevin… Why did you decide to date her?" Via asks as she points to me.

"Because I like her." Kevin says proudly.

"What about me? I thought you like me? You even give me flowers and chocolates on my birthday last year." She says. _'Flowers? Chocolates?' _I thought.

"That was **last year.**" Kevin says.

"Here are your orders." The waiter says as he put our food in front of us. Suddenly the waiter slips and the **hot **soup are all over Kevin who shouts really loud.

"I'm so sorry sir." He says.

"No. I'm good. I'll just go to the restroom to make myself presentable." Kevin says as he goes to the restroom.

"I'll go help him." I say as I stand up but Via beats me.

"No stay. He can handle it. Let's eat our food." She says and I nod. I look at my food and barely touch it.

"What's the problem Gianna? Too picky about food?" Via asks.

"No. I'm wondering what is this." I say as I scoop a spoonful of it and take a bite. _'It's really good.' _I thought as I take another bite. Suddenly I feel like my throat getting itchy and my lips are swollen but thank god it didn't get big like the last time I eat… **shrimp!**

"What kind of food is this?" I ask Via.

"Only the best shrimp food they have. You can't even tell its shrimp." Via says as she takes a bite of her food.

"You bitch! I'm allergic to shrimp!" I say.

"I know that why I order it. So know I'll go check on Kevin." She says as she left. I look at Kendall whose not looking at me.

"You two plan this didn't you?" I ask. He looks at me then back at his food.

"Answer me!" I shout.

"Yes." He says. Tears builds up into my eyes as I stand up and walk out. I hear Kendall calling my name but I ignore it. Suddenly I get a little dizzy. I hold onto a post and try to regain myself. I try to cross the street but a car is about to hit me when I feel two muscular arms grab my waist.

"Let me go!" I say. Suddenly everything goes black.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

Well she passed out and it's my entire fault! I shouldn't have agreed on Via. Stupid emotions of mine. I carry Gianna and bring her home. Hopefully her mom isn't there but what do we know she is there. Her car is park in the open garage. I sigh and carry her out of my car. I knock on the door and I see Mrs. West looking at us with concern eyes.

"What happened?" she asks as she makes way for me.

"She's on a date with Kevin and I have a date with Via but I think the waiter gave her a sweet and sour shrimp but it doesn't even look like a shrimp so I think she ate it." I say. _'Nice excuse.' _I thought.

"How did you know?" she asks.

"We're on a double date." I say as I put Gianna on her bed.

"Thanks Kendall. You haven't change at all." She says. _'For Gianna…yes. I won't change.' _I thought.

"I'll probably go and check on my brother who has soup all over his pants." I say.

"What happened to Kevin?" she asks.

"The waiter slipped and the soup fell on his pants and may I add that it's hot?" I say and Mrs. West laughs.

"Thanks Kendall. I'll see you tomorrow or maybe Gianna will see you tomorrow at school." She says.

"Uhm. Mrs. West?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she says.

"Are you gonna allow Gianna to use dorms again?" I ask.

"Probably since I'm not always here. Why? Is the dorms in your school fixed?" she asks.

"We don't know yet." I say.

"Well then yes. I let her live on a dorm with her friends rather that here." She says and I nod.

"I gotta go know. Bye Mrs. West." I say as I get out of the house.

I go back to the restaurant only to see a Kevin and a Via making out. _'Eww.' _I thought. I sigh and head back home. I slip off my clothes until I am left wearing only boxers. I grab the photo under my bed.

"I will **never** change for you. I promise." I say as I slip it under my mattress.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review. I know it's stupid and I'm not that good at sabotage thing and please remind me to never put sabotaging dates on my stories cause I suck at those. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't update lately. School's been busy and all. I hope you guys still hang in there. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Only my OC's.**

**I'll be using GIANNA'S P.O.V. for the rest of the story. **

* * *

It's a wonderful day in Minnesota. For me… not too much because I'm going to the Knight's residence since Kevin told me that they got a surprise for me. Kevin and I are good after the 'incident' during our date. Oh and Kevin is dating Via now. I glance at the clock and its 8:16 AM. I get up and get ready. I throw in my favorite skinny jeans, a loose shirt with an owl print in it and gray Vans. Jennifer said to come by at lunch so I take my time to relax because I know sooner or later Kendall will ruin my lovely day. I watch my favorite TV show Switched at Birth. I don't know why but that show gets my attention as well as 90210. I'm so into the show that I didn't hear a knock on my door. There's the knock again and I roll my eyes.

"Well this should be important for stopping my TV show marathon." I mumble. I reach the front door and open it only to reveal a smirking Kendall.

"Why are you here? Excited to see me?" I ask. Kendall smirks even wider when he heard me say it.

"SO… Do you think that the purpose why I'm here right now?" he asks.

"Well I live here and my parents aren't home and I know how much you hate my dad." I say.

"You're right. I'm here for you." He says cockily.

"Why?" I say irritated now.

"Well missy. It's already 11: 35 and my mom is getting worried since your suppose to be there at 11. So you might wanna come now and get ready for some answers 'cause we all know what my mom is." Kendall says.

"I know. She'll grab my shoulders and shake them furiously…" I say.

"Then she's gonna touch your cheek and forehead…" he says.

"Then she'll interrogate." They both say and laugh. _'Wow I never thought I'd say this but…Kendall and I just had a bonding?' _I thought.

"Gianna!" Kendall shouts.

"WHAT?" I shout back.

"Let's go! I don't want my mom to come here." He says as he chuckles.

"Fine." I say.

While the two of us are walking to their house all I can think about is their surprise. Curiosity keeps going through that I didn't hear Kendall talk.

"….so she made me come to your house and pick you up." Kendall says as he looks at me.

"Oh. Your mom is so nice. I wonder what happened to you." I say as I laugh. I notice that Kendall didn't laugh and he glances at me in the corner of his eyes. He keeps his straight face on so I stop laughing. I lower my head and I just watch our feet move.

"We're here." He mumbles. He keeps his gaze everywhere except me. I nod and we both enter the house. We see Jennifer on the couch with a worried look. When she glances at us she smiles and hugs me. _'Let the worry momma begin.' _I thought.

"Where have you been? I'm so worried! You should be here an hour ago! What happened are you okay?" Jennifer asks as she grabs my shoulder and shakes them. She grabs my face, squishes it and I hear a chuckle form Kendall. Jennifer glares to her son who stops from chuckling and now has a horrified look.

"YOU! Mister! In the dining room now." She orders. Kendall nods and head to the dining room.

"Mama Knight. I've been in the house all day. I'm watching Switched at Birth and 90210 and I didn't notice the time. I'm so sorry that I made you worried." I say. Mama Knight nods and grabs my hands as we walk to the dining room. I see Kevin with black bags in his eyes. It looks like he hasn't sleep.

"What happened?" I ask Kevin. He looks at me for a second and back down.

"He had a fight with Via's ex-bf." Kendall says.

"Why does it look like he haven't slept in days?" I ask.

"Well missy. He can't sleep too since he's depress." He says. I look back at Kevin and he looks at me with a 'help' look.

"Look. Just don't bother her ex. I know Via. She flirts a lot yes but she likes you." I say and Kevin gives me a smile.

"Where's your dad?" I ask.

"He's picking up your surprise." Kendall says.

See, their parents just got home last week right after the 'disaster date'. Mama Knight is a real estate agent while Kent is an accountant. They barely spent their time with their kids so when Kent was moved to other place to be specific in New York he brought Kristy with him. Kristy is Kendall's twin it's really odd though both of them are lookalike while Kevin only has some of their features like eyes, nose and hair color. Kristy is my best friend since diapers but when she lived with their dad we don't have any communication. Kristy is the exact opposite of Kendall; she's too innocent unlike his brother who takes away every innocent being in someone except for her sister of course.

"They're here!" Mama Knight yells.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice plays in my ear. I jump out of my seat and run towards the living room. Once I get there I see a familiar blonde standing there. When her eyes lands on me we both shriek out of excitement!

"Gianna!" she squeals as she runs towards me and gives me a freaking tight hug.

"Oh god. Kristy! I missed you! How have you been?" I ask her as we both pull away from the hug. When we look at each other again, we both squeals and jump up and down slightly.

"I've been good. God I really miss you. Guess what!" she says.

"What?" I ask. I can't stop the smile on my face.

"I'm going to school with you and I'm staying here forever!" she says that even makes us loud. Just when the two of us are having our great time a annoying voice interrupts us.

"Twin!" he says as he push me away from his sister.

"Kendall!" she says as she hugs her brother. Kristy knows that her brother is a player. In fact before Kristy left, Kendall is already a player. She even says that he does it every night with different girl.

"Kristy!" Kevin says. I look at Kevin and he's smiling now. Good for him.

"Kevin! I miss my big brother." She says as she jumps at Kevin who immediately catches her. Yes, big which means Kevin is the oldest while Kendall and Kristy are at the same age.

"I miss you two girly." Kevin says as he plays with her hair. Kristy playfully pushes him and Kristy comes back right next to me. She slings her arms around my shoulder and we both head to the dining area.

"How's my super best of friends for forever?" she says as she sits next to me.

"Well this super best of friends of yours for forever is doing great. I still can't stand Kendall and his whores." I say which makes Kristy laugh. Their parents don't know about Kendall's 'sexual' habit. They thought that Kendall is still the old Kendall who's all innocent but **no **it's the other way around.

"What are we having ma?" Kristy asks.

"Your favorite. Chicken fingers." Mama Knight says and Kristy and I make a fist bump. Chicken fingers are our favorite food as well as pizza, burgers and all the other greasy food.

"I'm going to grab some before you all consume it!" Kendall suddenly shouts which brings me back to reality.

"I'm not going to consume it! Gianna's going to help me consume it." Kristy says. I roll my eyes and grab my own set of chicken fingers.

"Seriously guys? Kristy's only been here for less than an hour and you two are already fighting… and it's about chicken fingers?" I say as I take a bite of my chicken finger.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kevin mumbles.

"Well we better hurry though. You dad and I are going to leave soon." Mama Knight says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well I have to sell houses in New York. So I'll be staying with your dad." Mama Knight says.

"Oh. Gianna wanna sleep here?" Kristy asks I nod and eat.

"I have to grab my things though and lock the door and stuff." I say.

"No need dear. I'll pick your clothes and make sure that everything is off." Mama Knight says.

"Are you okay with it?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's the least thing that I can do." She says.

* * *

"So… you're my present?" we both ask each other.

"Yeah. Your parents including your brothers say the same thing." I say and Kristy nods.

We're at her room right now. Their parents left just a minute ago and I got my clothes all thanks to Mama Knight. We're watching 90210. Yeah we love Max and Naomi's love life. I didn't expect to see a pretty girl to fall in love with a nerd guy and the guy refuses tat girl. Their romance is so exciting.

"I really wish I have my own Max." Kristy says.

"Whatever. Isn't he the one in Sex Drive?" I ask.

"I didn't know…Oh Yeah! I have that movie. Wanna watch?" she asks as she grabs her purse and reveals a USB.

"Who do you think I am? Kendall?" I ask.

"No but I know you're interested." She says in a teasing tone as she shakes the USB in front of my face. I grab it and stand up as I put the USB in the player. When the file opens there are a lot of movies in it.

"OH! Letters To Juliet. I love this movie! Christopher Egan is so handsome." I say as I plop on the bed and grab the remote from her.

"Yeah handsome but a lot of people say that he's gay." Kristy says.

"No he's not." I say and she rolls her eyes in defeat. I play the movie and we both watch.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'm really sorry for updating really late. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter everyone! I have a lot of ideas right now! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kendall…only the OC's.**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

I wake up early since I gotta go to class… Well 7:20 is early right? WRONG! I'm freaking late as hell. I put on a floral Sunday dress and floral flats. I let my hair on its natural waves. I grab my bag, keys, phone and some textbooks. I drive pass at Knight's to see their cars there. I slow down and glance at the clock in my car. 6:40? What the heck? I grab my phone and hell it still 6:40. Oh yeah I forgot that wall clock is broken. That's why it isn't moving from last night. I mentally slap myself as I park my car at the Knight's. I honk and Kristy comes out in his PJ's. She stops and looks at me like I'm a school addict. I can't judge her. School starts at 7:30 and 6:40 is too early for us.

"What the heck? Why are you all florally?" Kristy asks.

"I'm about to go to school." I say.

"School doesn't start at 40 minutes?" she says.

"I know. I forgot to change the batteries at my clock." I say as I literally slap myself.

"Have you taken your breakfast?" she asks. I shake my head a 'no'.

"I'll take my breakfast at the diner near the school. Bye." I say.

"Wait. I'll go get ready. Wait for me." She says as she runs into their house. Well she's the type of girl who cares about what she looks so it's gonna take time for her to get dress or well a lot of time. I glance at my car clock and its 7:00, I honk again but just in time she gets out of the house wearing a white short shorts, pink v-neck and silver gladiators.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"Well I have to look good and I pack you breakfast. It's your favorite. Blueberry jam and peanut butter." She says as she gives me a paper bag with my name in it.

"Who wrote my name?" I ask.

"Kendall. Since he's too lazy to get out of the kitchen." She says. I nod and put the paper bag at the back together with my bag and books.

"What's your first class?" I ask.

"Health. Actually we both have the same classes for the entire school year." She says proudly.

"May I ask why?" I ask.

"Secret. It's not a big deal actually." She says and I nod. We stop at the school and its only 7:10. I sigh. I may not be a school lover but I don't want to step on our teacher's shoes especially Mr. Hale.

"So… Did Kendall banged any girl last night?" I ask. This always been our main topic, don't ask why but it is.

"Yeah. Same old Niña. I don't even know what my brother says to that girl to make her come to our house." She says. I laugh Niña must be a dumb person. She may look smart in school but when it comes to Kendall she's so stupid. Kristy and I are talking when I Kendall enters. All the girls give him a flirty wave and stupid smiles. Kendall winks at them while he passes through. He stops when he reaches us. He looks a me for a second and wink. I roll my eyes for that.

"Twin! Here's your lunch money. You forgot to bring it." Kendall says. _'Can he just disappear?' _I thought. He grabs a chair and sits in front of us and start talking to his sister. I groan and put my head down and I close my eyes. Suddenly I feel someone is breathing next to me. I look up only to see Kendall mimicking my actions.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He looks up and gives me a smirk.

"Just feeling you." He says. I look down to see his hands on my thigh. I slap them only to earn a yelp from him.

"Why aren't you attracted to me? Do you want to have sex with me?" he asks.

"Never in a thousand years Kendall. NEVER!" I say.

"Your words says no but your eyes says yes." He says. Suddenly an idea pops in my head.

"You're right." I say as I put a hand on his thigh.

"And that's my cue to leave." Kristy says as she stands up and leaves.

"I really want you Kendall." I say in a seductive tone. Kendall groans so I think it work. "I wanna feel you." I say as I run my hand up and down his thigh. "I want you to fuck me so hard. Ahh." I fake moan. "I wanna feel you inside of me. I wanna ride you like I'm a hyper bunny." I say as I touch his manhood. "When we go to our house I want you to fuck me hard if we can't make it to my room well go to the kitchen you'll lay down on the dinner table while I bounce on top of you." I say as I stoke his manhood. Kendall moans and closes his eyes as he leans back. "When we're done. I'll get up." I say as I stop stroking his manhood. "Grab a knife and stab you penis off!" I say as I grip his cock hard to make him yell in pain.

"You're saying?" I ask. Kendall keeps on saying stuff and I don't understand a thing. Just then, Mr. Hale comes in and closes the door. I mean locks it. See that's why I want to be early in this class. He never gives his students some chances. Once you're late you're out. No other options.

"Mr. Knight do you have a stomachache?" he asks. See here's a thing. Mr. Hale is a gay well a gay with a daughter who is 3 years old. Yup, he's a gay and he's attracted to Kendall. Kendall looks at me for a second and glance to Mr. Hale. He waves him off and tells that he's fine.

"Oh come on Kendall. Students aren't suppose to lie to their teachers." I say innocently.

"Ms. West is there a problem here?" he asks harshly. Talk about hating girls.

"Well you see Mr. Hale. Kendall is experiencing a hard time since there's a pimple in his cock and he said it himself. So if I were you ladies I won't put my pretty mouth or let him inside me you might have a pimple on your vaginas." I say. Everyone laugh but when Kendall regains his posture he stands up and removes his pants. I look down so I won't see his manhood. All the ladies inside gasp and giggles well except for me and Kristy who have our heads down at our desk.

"I don't have a pimple in my cock. See. It's clean and gorgeous." He says. I look up and look at Mr. Hale whose practically drooling. Seriously can't this guy have a break? I mean he has penis so why does he feel so amazed by Kendall's penis. I clear my throat and Mr. Hale comes back to reality while wiping his drool. I chuckle and I see Kendall put on some pants.

"Now let's get the class started." He says as he starts to write on the board. Kendall sits in from of me with Niña. Who immediately kiss him hard. Eww?

* * *

I enter our house to see my mom cooking dinner and my dad watching baseball.

"Hi dad." I say as I kiss his cheeks. He looks up at me and smile. My dad is always like that when he watches baseball. I go to the kitchen and I see my mom dancing while cooking.

"Hey mom." I say. She jumps and looks at me.

"Wow. You're here. Why so early? I thought you are going to spend the night with Kristy." She says.

"I just came here to grab clothes." I say. My mom nods and went back to cooking. See my parents don't have a problem about me missing dinner and staying with Kristy since she just came back and our families are like really close to each other. Except for my dad and Kendall but I think they're friends now.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." I say as I grab my duffle bag and head out.

"Bye. Say hi to Kendall for me." My dad shouts. Yep they're definitely friends. I get in the car and drive to Kristy's place. When I get there I knock on the door and Kristy answers it with a disgusted look on her face.

"Wow. Nice way of greeting me." I say. She looks at me for a second and shrugs.

"Sorry. Kendall got another girl to bang." She says. I look around and I haven't seen Kevin.

"Where's Kev?" I ask.

"At Via's." she simply says. We head to her room so I can place my things there. We have to leave soon because we don't want to hear the commotion at Kendall room which is right next to Kristy's. We were about to head out when we hear the girl.

"Oh! Kendall! Faster baby faster!" the girl shouts. I look at Kristy and give her a 'who-is-she' look she just shrug her shoulders.

"Oh shit Nancy." He says then we hear the banging sounds at the wall increases. Kristy and I both run out of her bedroom. We don't have a plan on hearing that. We plop into our couch and watch iCarly. Seriously I want to be friends with them especially Gibby. We were laughing when we hear a door open to reveal an exhausted Nancy with a smiley Kendall behind her. Kendall escorts her to the front door and lean against it.

"Call me." She says with hope in her eyes.

"Of Course… I won't." Kendall says as he shuts the door. He walks past us and plops next to me. I look at him and his hand is on my thigh I slap it away and grab a pillow.

"How did you get Nancy the ever virgin in your bed?" I ask.

"Just sweet talking and stuff. Why jealous?" he asks. Kristy shushes him. Apparently it's her favorite episode when Sam admits her feeling for Freddie.

"To answer your question. No." I say as I look at him looking at me. He looks away and sigh earning another shush from Kristy. I laugh and I was shush. Kendall and I look at each other and laugh. Kristy looks at us for a second and stands up.

"I will leave I'll come back if you two are ready to keep quiet." She says as she walks out of the house. Kendall stands up and strips right in front of me.

"Dude!" I say as I throw a pillow at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" I ask.

"Well I'm alone here." He says. I look at him like he's a monster.

"I'm right here?" I say furiously. Well I can't stop him now since he's completely naked. I stop myself from looking at his perfect body, his muscles, abs down to his manhood. I was shock to see it since it bigger and longer than I expected. _'How did it fit in Nancy's virgin hole?' _ I thought.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asks as he wiggles his manhood. I look away and blush. When I look back Kendall isn't there anymore. I can't believe I just see Kendall Knight naked in front of me.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like the flow of the story….Please review!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

"So…Wanna go to this tanning salon?" Kristy asks. We're all in their house…well Kristy, Kendall and I. Kevin has a basketball practice and I don't even know if we cheerleaders have one. Right now we're in the living room. Entertaining ourselves with some magazines.

"Sure…Wanna go?" I ask Kendall with hesitation. I don't know why but I kept on asking him to come at some point even though I hate him.

"No. I have a penis." He says as he flips into the men's magazine that he's reading.

"Good to know." I say sarcastically.

"Don't you have cheerleading practice?" Kristy asks and Kendall immediately focuses on us instead of his magazine. I know Kendall hasn't seen me in my cheerleader costume before since I always change right after the football game. Yes, football game my co-cheerleaders wants football rather than basketball so our couch divided us. Those who don't have 'potential' go to basketball while those 'popular' ones go to the football. Don't ask why I'm in the football one since I don't even know but my couch said that a certain football player asked me in it. I don't even know who the guy is. The only person that I know were Kendall, James, David and my ex boyfriend Logan. Yup, Logan Mitchell we've been friends since the day that he met Kristy and I and that's the first day of grade school. We hang-out all the time and we started to develop feelings for each other. So we dated but we end it right before school starts. We barely see each other but if we do, expect a non stop talking from the two of us. See here's the deal, Logan and I promise to be best friends still even if we break up. So here we are still best friends.

"I'll go ask Niña…on second thought, you go ask Niña." I say as I point at Kendall. Kendall rolls his eyes and dials the number.

"Hello…yeah?...okay…I will…Bye." He says as he hangs up and he get back to reading his magazine.

"SO?" I ask/shout. Kendall looks at me for a minute and gives me a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. I slap his arms and give him a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look.

"What did she say about the practice?" I ask/shout.

"Oh. She said…. Yes you have a practice and we also have one so let's go?" he asks as he stands up and grab his keys. I look at him for a second. 'Practice?' Oh! The football team also has practice. Well for those who didn't know, Kendall is the team captain of the football team and I'm the captain of the cheerleader. See the thing that we have in common is that we don't know if our teams have practice or not since we don't really care. Kendall and I head to the entrance door when we hear someone shriek.

"OMG! Gianna!" Kristy shouts as she approach us. She's jumping up and down with her phone.

"What?" I ask as I laugh.

"Look who texted me!" she shrieks as she hands me her phone. I look at the name and it's **Carlos Garcia**. Yup, Carlos Garcia. See Kristy like Carlos since middle school and she doesn't have the hots to tell him that she like him. I laugh and bring the phone back.

"What should o do call him? Because he said that if I receive the message I should call him." She says as she follows us to Kendall's car. She hops on the backseat dragging me with her.

"What should I do!" she shouts at me. Kendall enters the driver seat and begins to start the engine. He looks at me from the rear mirror and winks. I roll my eyes and pay attention to my love sick best friend.

"Call him."

"No."

"Call him!"

"I can't."

"I'll call him." I say as I grab her phone. You see we've been like there for the past 5 minutes.

"NO!" she says as she grabs the phone from me. "You can't call him. He might think that I'm a whinny."

"Be like Nike and Just Do It!" I say in frustration. Kendall chuckles and I slap him.

"Okay!"

"You will!"

"NO!"

"Call him right now or I will collect all of your Switched at Birth DVDs."

"Okay." She says as she dials his number. On the third ring Carlos picks up.

"Hi…Yeah….Really? Wow….Of course. Bye." She says as she hangs up.

"AND?" I ask. She looks at me with a creepy smile and shrieks.

"She wants me to go on a date with him and he said that I can bring you and Logan!" she says. Suddenly the car stops hard and I'm out of my seat. I look at Kendall and he looks at us.

"Sorry. I hit the break so hard." He says. Yeah he didn't mean it.

"So…you're coming?" she asks me. I look back at her with a disapproving look.

"How come he knew that Logan and I dated?" I ask.

"Well you two are all cuddly last year." She says as she gives me a thinking look.

"No. Logan and I aren't dating anymore." I say. She looks at me for a second then she gives me a pout.

"Please! I can't go on a date without you. Please. Kendall will also come. Right Kendall?" she asks her brother. Kendall looks at us and nods.

"Fine but this is the last time I'm going to your date." I say and she hugs me tight.

We arrive school just in time when Niña comes out of her car. She approach Kendall seductively and Kendall kisses her neck while looking at me. I roll my eyes and head inside the football field. I look around and I spot the same spiky hair dude that I know for years. I approach him and sling mg arm into his shoulder.

"How's my best friend?" I ask.

"Good. You?" Logan asks.

"Same old. Still hating the guts of Kendall." I say as I kiss his cheek. He hugs me tight before letting me go. See this is the kind of friendship that we have. Even though we dated we don't have awkward moments.

"I feel the pain." He says as he hugs me again. Suddenly we hear someone clear its throat. We turn around to see Kristy.

"Kristy! So nice to see you again. When did you get back?" Logan says as Kristy hugs him.

"Yesterday. How come neither one of you told me that you two aren't dating anymore." She says. Logan and I look at each other then back to Kristy. I almost forgot that she didn't know about the break up.

"Well we feel like we're supposed to be just friends." I say and Kristy nods. I will be ready for the interrogation later.

"Well. I'll go to the practice. Bye guys." I say as I walk out and go to the dance hall.

* * *

"What should I wear?" Kristy asks me as she checks her closet one last time. I already ask Logan and he said yes so I don't have a problem with that anymore. As you know Kendall is banging another girl in his room. We can all hear his moans…wait…his moans?

"Gianna! Stop spacing out and help me get ready!" she says. I sigh and walk towards her closet. I pull out her blue dress and silver heels.

"There. All done." I say as I walk back to the bed and lay down.

"Wow. I didn't see it there." She says as she puts in on.

"Aren't you gonna get dress?" she asks. I grab my red cocktail dress that gives a show of my curves my red stilettos and get ready.

"Wow. We clean up nice." Kristy says as we look at the full length mirror.

"Nice? We look gorgeous." I say. We head out and I can still hear Kendall's moans. Kristy is already downstairs since she's anxious to see Carlos. I glance at Kendall's room to see that it's slightly open. Due to curiosity I take a peek inside and I see a red headed girl in between Kendall's lap…Yuck. I pull away from the door and head downstairs…fast. Never in my life did I witness that. When I reach the living room the doorbell rings. Kristy run and answers it.

"Oh it's just you." Kristy says. I look out and I see Logan in his typical clothes.

"Nice to see you too." Logan says as he enters the house. The doorbell rings again and this time it's Carlos.

"Wow. You look beautiful. You too Gianna." He says and I nod.

"Let's go?" Kristy asks. We all nod. Suddenly we hear someone shriek. We look at the stairs and we see Rachel and her hair are all messed up with Kendall following behind with an annoying grin on his face.

"Wow. Can we guys join you?" Rachel asks us.

"Sure." They all say.

"No one wants you." I say. Everyone looks at me and I give them a shrug.

"Can we come? I'm up for some real food." Kendall says all happy. _'Wow. Rachel must have changed his mood tonight.' _I thought. Kendall looks at her sister and Carlos. Carlos nods and Rachel shrieks. _'Seriously!' _I thought. We all head towards our own car…well Kristy is at Carlos'. I'm with Logan's and Rachel is with Kendall's. We all left and we notice Kendall goes in the other way. '_He might take Rachel home to change.' _I thought. We reach the restaurant and take our seats. We notice Kendall and Rachel comes in all casual.

**(Seating arrangement: Kristy, Gianna and Kendall. Opposite to them: Carlos, Logan and Rachel)**

We order all meat except for Rachel. Well a whore needs to maintain her stick figure. Seriously she doesn't have boobs or a big butt and she thinks she's hot? Well let's just say that the food here is A-MAZ-ING. I can take the chef home and make him/her make food for me all day. Now it's time for dessert and I order a big bowl of vanilla ice cream with Hersey Chocolate Syrup. Everyone decides to order the same since it look good. When our desserts arrive. I notice Kendall's hand on my thigh. I push it away and look at him. He's talking to Rachel. I shrug my shoulders lightly and start to dig in my tower of ice cream. I take a bite and I moan softly but when Kendall's hand is on top of my thigh I gasp. Everyone look at me like I'm sick.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. I gasp because this ice cream is so delicious!" I say as I grab a spoonful and take a bite. Kendall's hand goes higher and higher but I didn't mind. I don't want to be embarrassed again. When his hands reach my private area I squirm in my seat. Luckily no one notice. I look back at Kendall and he's talking to Rachel while his hand reaches my private one. I look at Logan and it looks like he's been hypnotize by the ice cream in front of him. I moan loudly when Kendall's fingers traces my panty clad pussy. Everyone looks at me and I shrug it off and point to the ice cream. I remove Kendall's hand but he won't bulge. I sigh and start eating my ice cream. I feel Kendall's hand play at my pussy. His finger keeps sliding up and down and I can't help but moan. Suddenly I feel his two fingers playing with my entrance. I grasp and hold at the spoon. When he finishes playing he inserts his fingers inside me and furiously pumps it in and out. I gasp and moan. Everyone looks at me.

"This ice cream… I so oh… oh delicious." I say as I look at Kendall who's looking at Rachel. Kendall's fingers pumps faster and I'm reaching my climax. I close my eyes and moan loudly. Everyone looks at me again and this time I have no excuse left.

"What happened to you?" Kristy asks as she looks at me. I'm gripping at the table but I let go afterwards. I look at Kristy and back to the ice cream.

"This ice cream is so good I had an foodgasm." I say and everyone laugh at the table.

"I know right!" Kristy says. I look at Logan who's laughing his head off. I excuse myself to the bathroom and I know that Logan's following me. He grabs my arm and turns me around.

"What just happened? The real thing." He says in a serious tone. I sigh ad enter the bathroom and he follows.

"Kendall fingered me." I say silently. Logan laughs again and this time it's getting annoying.

"Dude! Why are you laughing?" I ask him.

"I thought I told myself that you just had an orgasm by eating ice cream? So you and Kendall are fuck buddies now? He asks.

"No! I don't know." I say. Logan laughs and we both exit the bathroom only to see Kendall getting out of the boys restroom.

"Can I talk to you." I say to him. He looks at me and nods. Logan left us alone to talk. I grab him by the ear and drag him in the corner.

"What was that?" I ask harshly.

"Well what you did to me in class is so embarrassing so I have to pay back. This is a game Gianna." He says.

"What game!" I shout.

"Teasing game. You started it I play it we might as well enjoy it." He says.

"What if I win?" I ask. Suddenly getting interested at this talk.

"I will leave you alone. I won't tease you, seduce you or anything." He says. I look at him and nod.

"What if you win?" I ask.

"You're going to have sex with me." He says. I look at him and nod.

"So what's the score?" I ask.

"Gianna: one. Kendall: one. It's a tie." He says. We both head back to our seats and Logan laughs again when he sees us.

"Shut Up." I say and Logan shuts up immediately.

When we head home my parents are sleeping. I go to my room and think about the game. _**This should be interesting.**_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! I miss all of your reviews. Oh and no ghost readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter guys! Hope you all like it!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

I'm sleeping in my comfortable bed wearing over-sized shirt and underwear. I know **too** comfy. I'm having this nice dream about cookies and milk (weird I know) when I hear a loud knock on my door. I ignore it once and drift back to sleep. Minutes later I can feel someone jumping on my bed and lands on top of me. I wake up and sit up straight and push the person on top of me causing the person to fall on their butt. I look down and I see Kristy rubbing her butt.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I hiss.

"We need a ride." She says. _'We?'_

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I ask.

"Kendall's car broke and we need a ride really bad." She says as she stands up and sits on the edge of my bed.

"How did you two get here?" I say as I look at Kendall who's leaning on the doorframe.

"Kevin. He drops us here so we can have a ride with you." She says. I look at her like she's crazy.

"If Kevin has a car then why didn't you two get a ride with him?" I ask. The two twins look at each other like I just said something productive. Kristy looks at me before smiling shyly.

"We don't want to see Via and Kevin kissing it may lose my appetite." Kendall says. I nod. I'm about to get up when I realize that I'm only wearing panties and shirt. I look at the twins and motion to the door. Of course they didn't get what I mean. I sigh loudly.

"Come on Gianna! You have to get ready." Kristy says as she grabs my arm and drags me out of the bed. I clutch at the covers so that I won't bulge but Kristy is strong. She pushes me down hard only to make me land on the floor with my shirt up just to make a sneak peek of my red panties. I notice Kendall stands straight and looks at me for a second. Kristy gasps and helps me up.

"Dude! Seriously. Wearing just panties is so uncool." Kristy says as she tries to cover her eyes. I roll my eyes and head towards my dresser. I open it and pick my clothes. Skinny jeans, orange tank top and a plaid shirt. I head towards the bathroom and do my thing. When I walk out I see the twins in my bed watching TV. I hold my towel so it won't fall off. When Kendall notices me, his face hardens as he starts to eye me up and down. Good thing I wear my panties and strapless bra.

"Ehem." I say and Kristy's attention is on me.

"Can you two go out? I'm trying to get dress." I say the twins nod and walk out. I close my door and lock it. I apply some lotion before getting dress. I put on my black Vans, grab my car keys and backpack before heading out. When I reach the living room I can see the twins watching TV. I sigh and walk towards the kitchen and grab an apple. My parents aren't home today or maybe until tomorrow. I walk back to the living room and whistle. The twins get up and we all walk out of my house.

* * *

"What's our first class?" I ask.

"Math." Kristy says with a heavy sigh.

"Uh! I hate Mr. O. He always makes Math harder than it should be." I say as we enter the classroom only to see Kendall and the other students who are not supposed to be in our class.

"You're not supposed to be here." I say. Kendall looks at me then back to Rachel.

"Mrs. Wright is on leave so we're stuck in your class during Math." Rachel says in a high pitch voice. Seriously what's with her voice? It feels like a teacher is dragging her long nails in the board. I sigh and sit at the back of the two people I hate with Kristy by my side. I notice that the arrangements of the chairs are new. It has 2 seats the first row, three seats in the second row and so on. There are 2 columns in the room to make the classroom look big. I sigh and place my back in the empty seat next to me since we're in the second row. I close my eyes and lean against the desk when I hear someone clear their throat.

"Not now Kendall." I mumble. Suddenly I feel someone tap my shoulder which wakes me up. I look at the person and **boom! **He's drop dead gorgeous. I know I've seen him before but I didn't know when or where. I look at the guy and the guy looks at me before talking.

"Does anyone sit here?" he says. _'Gosh his voice is so sexy.'_ I thought.

"No. Here you can sit here." I say as I grab my bag and put it on top of our desk.

"Thanks." He says.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name." I say in a flirty way. _'Wow it's early in the morning and I'm flirting. Must be a new record.' _I thought.

"It's Steve." He says as he held out his hand.

"I'm Gianna. Are you new? I haven't seen your face before." I say as I turn around to fully look at him.

"I know who you are and no. I'm not new. You probably didn't know me since it's my first time to be in the same class as you and I'm a basketball player." He says as he smiles.

"Oh sorry. Then I have to pay attention to basketball now don't I?" I ask. He laughs which makes me giggle suddenly we hear Kendall groan. I kick his chair which makes him look at me. I look in front and I didn't notice that Mr. O is already teaching. I look back at Steve who's looking at me.

"So…are you gonna be there at the Car Wash thing?" he asks and I nod.

"Just for fun and extra credit." I say.

He pulls out a paper and a pencil and start to take lectures. I open my bag and I didn't bring any paper and pencil with me only my books. _'Nice to start a day.'_ I look at Steve whose really paying attention. I look at Kristy and she's…asleep. I don't want to wake her up since she gets cranky if you wake her up. I look back at Steve and he looks back at me.

"See something you like?" he asks. I shake my head and laugh.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" I say and he grabs one in his bag and hands it to me. I look back then back to him.

"Also paper?" I ask shyly. He laughs and grabs some paper in his bag before handing it to me.

"First class and you didn't bring anything with you?" he asks. I laugh and sigh.

"I bring my book but I'm in a hurry so I forgot about pencil and paper." I say. He looks at me and nods before looking at Mr. O. sue to our boredom Steve and I talk about random things.

"Why do you thing they called building a building?" I ask. He laughs and shakes his head before turning around to look at me.

"What?" he asks as he continues to laugh.

"I mean shouldn't they call it build since it finish or maybe finish since it's done. Not building?" I ask. I know we both confuse ourselves right now because of my stupid question.

"I don't know. Let's ask the architect people." He says and we both chuckle.

"Mr. O I really like your topic but I can't concentrate because I can hear all the talking at my back." Kendall says in an annoyed tone. Mr. O looks at Steve and I.

"What's the problem Ms. Gianna?" he asks. I look at him then back at Kendall who's smirking right now.

"Nothing. I just asked why Mrs. Wright is on leave." I say.

"Oh. It's none of your business so I hope you two pay attention." He says and we both nod.

Finally the bell rings. Everyone let out an excited sigh as they all rush towards the cafeteria for a break while some goes to their next class. Since Kristy and I had the same schedule I don't have to sit with the sluts in the cheer squad. When we get in, we go to the line and grab our own tray. I look at the food, burgers, fries and vegetables? Definitely not vegetables. So I grab a plate of fries. The next is deserts. Yogurt, apple and ice cream. Definitely yogurt. I grab some water and a Pepsi in can. I look at Kristy and her tray is loaded with food, minus the vegetables and apple. I shake my head and laugh.

"What? This only happens one in a life time so why not grab the opportunity." She says as she grabs another ice cream. I laugh and grab my own.

"Seriously. You're the captain of the cheer squad yet you eat those kinds of food?" I hear someone behind us. I roll my eyes and look at Niña. I look at her tray and of course. Vegetables and water. _'How come this girl doesn't get anorexic?' _I thought.

"At least I'm maintaining my figure." I say as I pay for my food. Kristy stuck out her tongue and I grab her by the ears. I don't want any fight this early.

"Ow! You know I'm sensitive in ears!" she yells. I laugh and we sit at our normal spot.

"Well you ladies look healthy." Logan says as he sits next to us.

"Wow. How come you're here? I thought you're supposed to be with your jerk friends." I say. Logan rolls his eyes and throws

some fries at me which I catch some.

"Nice throw." I say.

"Nice catch." He says as I eat my own fries. Suddenly the cafeteria doors burst open and to my guess Kendall and his pose walks in. Of course all the ladies smiles and gives him a flirty wave. He gives the same thing to them. _'God these girls better clean their eyes.' _I thought. Kendall glances at our place and he gives me a smirk. I roll my eyes and give him a middle finger. He laughs and walks towards the line and grabs a tray.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Someone says. We turn around and we see Leon holding a tray **full **of food as he sits next to Logan who gives him a manly hug. I'm impressed with this guy. He manages to eat a lot of food yet he has a gorgeous body. Suddenly we hear a giggle. We turn around and we see Kendall flirting with a girl who wears almost nothing. She has a _**super**_ mini skirt that can be use as a table napkin and a super tight top with a caption: **"I know you want this." **And in just one move I can definitely say that it will rip into pieces. I roll my eyes and look at my food before shoving it in my mouth (with manners of course).

"I hate that guy." Leon says.

See here's the thing. Leon's girlfriend, Sophie cheated on him during Lester's party and guess who's the guy is. Kendall, Sophie cheated on Leon three months ago and that lead to a fight between the two guys. So they probably hate each other. The funny thing is the next day after the incident Sophie approached Kendall but Kendall forgot (or doesn't know) her name anymore which left her dumbfounded. See that the reason why all the girls are stupid for fantasizing about Kendall because they don't know that after that 'awesome' night…Kendall will forget your name the next day.

"Same here buddy." I say and we all laugh except for Kristy who keeps on shoving food in her face. When she's finish, she looks at me for a second before smirking. I laugh and she looks at me like I'm crazy. The only reason why I laugh is that she still had food in her face. This is so epic.

"What's with the smirk?" I ask as I dip my fries in the ice cream. I know I'm weird but it's so good! Especially when the ice cream is Vanilla!

"What's up with you and Steve?" she asks. I look at her oddly. _'Isn't she sleeping the whole class?' _I thought.

"Nothing. Why?" I ask.

"Well you two are all flirty. I maybe sleeping but my ears are active." She says. I bite my ice cream coated fries in my mouth and I moan. Someone clear their throat which makes me stop from moaning.

"Does ice cream gives you orgasm?" I sigh. Kendall. Gosh his voice is so annoying yet…sexy? Why the sudden change?

"Yes and please go back to flirting with your sluts. I'm enjoying my **friends **company so please leave." I say as I look up.

"I like this position of yours." He smirks as he looks down at me. I look confuse but I finally get it. I'm eyelevel with his **'friend'.** I make a disgusting noise and look around. I notice that the people around me aren't listening. I look up and Kendall's still smirking. I grab my ice cream, take a spoonful and throw it in his pants. He shivers because of the coldness and I laugh.

"This isn't over." He says as he grabs a tissue and wipe of the stain in his pants. He throws it in the garbage can before storming off.

"So…Does that count as a point?" Logan asks.

"What point?" Kristy asks. _Shit._ She doesn't know about the game her brother and I have.

"Nothing." I say nervously. She eyed me suspiciously before raising her eyebrow. I sigh in defeat.

"I'm playing with your brother." I say and her eyes widen.

"You play with my brother? How come you get so quiet?" She asks.

"NO! Not that kind of game. It's a teasing game." I say and Kristy let out a sigh.

"So what's the point?" she asks curiously.

"Kendall: one. Gianna: one." I say.

"Wow. Good luck with that." She mumbles as she snatches a fry in my plate.

"Dude!" I say.

"I'm still hungry!" she whines. I roll my eyes and give her my fries while I eat my ice cream and yogurt.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! I'm trying to attract new readers. If you know someone who have interest in this kind of story please suggest it! I LOVE MY LOYAL READERS. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it! For those who are confused I'm using Gianna's P.O.V since Chapter 5 and so on. So I hope you won't be confused while reading this. **

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

I'm sitting in chair waiting for the teacher when Steve approaches me and take his sit. Apparently Mrs. Wright isn't here yet so her class will be stuck with us. I look at Steve and he smiles at me which makes me smile. He opens his bag and grabs a pencil and a paper.

"Do you need a paper and a pencil?" he asks as he grabs and extra paper and pencil for me. I laugh and grab it.

"Thanks. Even though I have my own." I say and he laughs.

"Are you really serious about writing lectures?" I ask which makes him laugh. '_God his laugh is so addicting.' _I thought.

"No but I hope this paper and pencil can do something for me." He says as he looks at me.

"What is that?" I ask while I look him in the eye.

"You know. Like you're digits?" he asks. I laugh and look him again.

"Does this lines works with the other girls?" I ask.

"No. I just use it for you." He says as he smiles flirty at me.

"I feel special now." I say as I grab the paper and write my number.

"Okay class! Since Mrs. Wright is not yet here, her class will be joining us again. So everyone settle down and we will begin." Mr. O says as he writes something on the board. Finally I got bored so I lean my forehead into the desk and close my eyes. I didn't notice the time but I hear the bell rings which means it's time for lunch. Our Math for this day is before our lunch so everyone is eager to get out of the cage. When we reach the cafeteria I suddenly realize something. I look at Kristy who's drooling at the food waiting for us.

"How come I haven't seen Kevin?" I ask.

"My dad asks him to come to New York. You know like what they did to me." She says.

"How come they didn't take Kendall instead?" I ask.

"He's such a pain in the ass. According to my dad." She says as she grabs the cheeseburgers.

"I totally agree." I say as I grab my own cheeseburger.

"He's not that bad if you spend time with him though." She says in a serious tone.

"Tell me." I say as I grab my ice tea and pay for the food. We head towards our spot this time just the two of us since Logan has his Math today and I don't know about Leon.

"Tell you what?" she asks.

"Tell me what I don't know about Kendall." I say.

"Well he keeps a photo under his bed." She says which makes me look at her strangely.

"Who is in the photo?" I ask.

"Kendall and a girl named Nicole. Our childhood friend. Remember?" she asks. Suddenly I remember that name._ Nicole. _She's a blond girl whom we used to play with but her parents move out and they live in Philadelphia now. Wow I haven't heard that name for years.

"Oh. So Kendall can't forget his first love now?" I ask and Kristy nods.

"Maybe but I think he finally remove the photo under his bed last week since he found out that Nicole is…you know. Married." She says.

"Married?" I ask in shock.

"Her parents move to Philadelphia when we are younger right?" she asks and I nod.

"Well my mom said through the phone last week that she found out that Nicole is married. Fixed Marriage to be exact." She says and I nod. Wow poor Kendall.

"Oh. So there's no photos under his bed now?" I ask and she nods.

"Have you seen the fliers in the hall?" she asks.

"What fliers?" I ask.

"The one about Rachel's party for tonight. I wanna go." She says as she looks at me. Ugh! I hate Rachel and she hates me so we're even.

"Ugh. I'm not going if that's what you think." I say as I point a finger at her.

"Please!" she begs me. She only begs if Carlos is gonna be there.

"Let me guess. Carlos is gonna be there." I say flatly and she nods.

"He even texted me about it!" she yells. I shake my head and mumble a yes which makes him bounce in her seat.

"Calm down!" I say and she stops bouncing.

* * *

When I park my car at home I notice the lights are on. _That's weird. _When I enter the house I see the TV on and on Cupcake Wars. My parents are home. I look at the couch and yes, they are there. I clear my throat and my parents look at me. I both give them a hug and kisses on the cheek.

"I thought you're gonna be out till next week?" I ask.

"Well there's a storm in Macau so our flights to Macau are cancelled." My dad says.

"Oh. Wait. Isn't Macau the only place you're gonna travel?" I ask. My parents look at me and nod.

"So you're gonna be here all week?" I ask and they nod.

"So…" I say. My dad looks at me strangely.

"So?" he asks and I can see my mom smirking.

"Kristy and I are going to the party. Is it cool with you?" I ask. My parents both nod.

"Just be home right before the sun rises." My mom says. See that's why I love my parents, they thrust me about these things.

"Thanks mom and dad." I say as I kiss them again before going to my bedroom and grab my clothes and shoes before shoving them into my duffel bag. I run downstairs and kiss them goodbye before driving towards the Knight's. When I get there it's surprisingly quiet. I go to Kristy's room and knock.

"It's open." She says. I enter and I see her in front of her bed with all different dresses. I look at her and she has her thinking look.

"Here" I say as I grab a silver dress and white and transparent shoes.

"THANKS!" she says.

"I'll go to the bathroom and my thing so you can change here. I also need to take a bath." She says as she runs towards their bathroom. I sigh and pick up her clothes and put them on the couch while I put her shoes below the nightstand. I'm about to change when Kendall walks in.

"Look. Seeing your face is already enough to ruin my day so please leave so I can change." I say nicely?

"I can help you undress." He says seductively. _'Teasing Game is on.' _I thought.

"Okay. Help me undress Kendall." I say as I look at him. His face is priceless. Full of shock and I can't help but smirk.

I walk towards him in a seductive way as he grabs me and put me down at the bed. I see lust in his eyes as he begins kissing my neck which makes me moan. _'Focus on the game' _I thought but he's good. _'Snap out of it Gianna and focus on the game!'_ He reaches at the bottom of my shirt and he removes it before tossing it at the side. I look at him and he keeps on glancing at my lips which makes me confuse. I finally feel his hands on my shorts and that's my cue. I roll over to make me on top of him and he smirks.

"I never thought that you're that kind of girl to be on top but don't worry I'll go easy on you since it's your first time." He says as he eyed me up and down. I look at him did he just say first time? HA! He thinks I'm still a virgin but **no **I lost my virginity to Logan when we're still together.

"Do you want me Kendall?" I ask seductively. Kendall nods vigorously. I remove my shorts and sit on top of him. My sex touching his. I feel the bulge in his pants so I grind him which makes him groan and groan. He kisses my neck which makes me moan his name. _Shit. _He stands up and looks at me.

"Gianna: one. Kendall: two." he says as he close the bedroom door.

"Damn it!" I shout before I sigh in frustration. I open my duffel bag and pull out my red strapless dress that's above my knees and it shows my slim figure. I pull out my black stilettos and I walk out to go in the bathroom where Kristy is. I knock on it and she comes out already dress as me. Well she's already done. She has her make-up and hair in a wavy way.

"Hair?" I ask.

"Just let it be what it is. All the guys in our school say that you're hot when your hair is down. Maybe put it in a little wave to make it alive." She says and I nod.

"Wait. No make-up?" she asks and I nod. She shakes her head and drags me into her room where she grabs her make-up kit and start putting make-up on me. It takes her forever to put make-up on me. I look like a clown now that's for sure.

"I don't want to look like a slut." I say.

"Remember our plan. We're supposed to be the main attention of Rachel's party not Rachel." She says as she chuckles.

"Right because we're Party-Crashers." I say and she nods.

"We're done." She says and did I ever say we look hotter? Yeah we look hotter.

"Let's go. Kendall's waiting for us downstairs." She says and we both head out. Kristy run towards Kendall's car which is by the way already fix so they don't have to ride with me every morning.

"You know that I'm going to rip that dress off of you tonight right?" Kendall whisper in my ears which makes me shiver. Kendall notice it and he let out a low chuckle before we head towards his car. We're going to pick Logan in his house so when we get there I remember that Leon is gonna be there too. When we reach Logan's house, Kendall has a hard look on his face.

"No one said that he's coming!" he hisses.

"We forgot?" Kristy says nervously.

"Please. Don't say anything." I say. Kendall looks at the backseat and glares at me. Suddenly I hear the two doors beside me open that's when Leon and Logan enter the car.

"Hello Kristy and Gianna." Leon says.

"Dude. This is my car so please have respect to me." Kendall says. I roll my eyes and look at Logan. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Oh yeah. Whatever." Leon says as he gazes at the window. Kendall roll his eyes and he begin to drive.

"So…Gianna do you come there alone?" Leon asks me in a flirty way. Well you see, Leon and I have a flirty friendship not as awful as Kendall and I but close enough.

"Do you have to say that or do you have to make sure if I'm available?" I ask and his eyes widen.

"You and Logan are still dating right?" he asks. Logan chuckles and I elbow him. Kendall looks at us at the rear mirror before focusing at the road again.

"No. we broke up before the school year starts." I say uncomfortable.

"Wait. Isn't Logan who takes your virgi-"Leon says but I cut him off.

"Okay! Let's not talk about that!" I say as my voice gets high at every word. I glance at the front seat and I see Kendall glance at us trough the mirror. When I say that everyone is quiet and minutes later I look at Logan who is looking at the window and Leon is rubbing his hands on my thighs and I tell him to stop and he stop but he will do it again. I just laugh since that's how our friendship goes.

* * *

"We're here." Kendall says and we all head inside running well we just follow Kendall. I link arms with Kristy as we walk in. Everyone is looking at us and we hear her shriek. I turn around and I see a furious Rachel.

"You are not invited to my party! Who let you in?!" she says. I laugh and pat her cheeks.

"Well this is a public party and don't we look decent enough for your party?" I ask and we hear a sea of voices of guys saying that we look hot and they want to take us home. I laugh and look back at Rachel who's steaming right now.

"Get out of my house!" she shouts. Suddenly Kendall appears next to her where he puts his arms around her hips. Maybe lower to her hips.

"What's the problem here babe?" he asks as he kisses her neck. Talk about less PDA.

"I want them out!" she says.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because they're not invited." She says as she let out a moan. I look at them and I see Kendall looking at me as he kisses Rachel's neck. Wow talk about manners.

"If they leave then I'll leave." He says and Rachel begins to shake her head.

"Fine." She says as she grabs Kendall. We sit down in one of the lounge and Logan comes in with a smile.

"Shall we go to dance m'lady?" he asks as he offers his hand to me. I grab it and we head to the dance floor.

We start grinding with each other but its all innocent dance. When I turn around to face him, I feel someone look at me. I look over my shoulder and I see Kendall looking at me at the balcony near the stairs. He has a drink in his hands as he leans his elbows in the railings. When he sees me looking at him he just smirk. I turn around fully and put my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow. Kendall shakes his head before leaving his spot. I turn around and we dance some more.

When Logan and I get tired we get back to our longue and relax. We dance with some couple of people but we refuse some offer since we're tired. I turn around to look for Logan and I see him dancing with Nancy? The ever virgin Nancy turn into slut? Wow Kendall can do magic in bed. Turning innocent girls to sluts like Rachel. I start to walk, when I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Kendall on top of it so I walk upstairs when he notice me approaching him he starts to go away but I grab his hand.

"What?" he asks.

"I thought you said that your gonna rip this dress of mine tonight?" I ask seductively and he grins. He holds my hand and he lead me to a bedroom.

"Is this the guest room?" I ask.

"Yup." He says as he lays me down on the bed with him on top of me. Again, I notice him looking at my lips but how come he doesn't do anything about it? I get back to reality when I feel Kendall's hand in the hem of my panties. I look at him and nod. _'This is for the game.' _He smiles and removes the panties off of me. He comes back and attacks my neck. We roll over and I'm on top I grind him and kiss him in the neck. I move my hand towards his crotch and I move my hand up and down. When I know that he's ready. I kiss his weakness spot that is in between his ears and neck. I hear him moan my name so I stand up and straighten my dress.

"Gianna: two. Kendall: two. It's a tie." I say as I leave the room.

"RACHEL!" Kendall shouts and Rachel comes running in.

"OH! Let me take care of you." She shrieks and that my cue to leave. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I feel a cold breeze under there. Then I remember that Kendall remove my panties. I have to get those later.

* * *

"Let's go home!" Logan says. I look around and I see Carlos bringing a drunken Kristy to us.

"Sorry. I try to stop her." Carlos says.

"It's alright." I say.

"I have to go now. Bye babe." Carlos says as he kisses Kristy's cheek. _'OMFG. Carlos and Kristy? Dating!'_ I thought.

"You're dating Carlos Garcia?" I ask and Kristy giggles. She starts looking at me and we head towards Kendall's car.

"It's about time you get here." I say. Apparently we're waiting for fifteen minutes.

"Well I had a great time. I got laid tonight and here's the proof." Kendall says as he held up an underwear. In fact it is _**my panties.**_

"DUDE!" Logan says as he high fived Kendall. _Idiot._

"That is so embarrassing." Kristy says.

"Actually she's here right now. Do you think I'll give it to her right now?" Kendall says as he glances at me. I stand up straight and I look at him.

"Why don't you just give it to her tomorrow at school? You know to lessen the embarrassment you gave her." I say.

"Nah. All right." He says. Everyone gets in and I grab Kendall by the arm.

"Can I have my panties back?" I say.

"No. this is the proof that I almost had sex with you." He says.

"Yeah. Almost." I say. He gets closer and he touches my butt. I grab my panties from his back pocket.

"Aha!" I say as I slip it on. Kendall's looking at me with amusement.

"What? Haven't you seen a girl wearing her panties?" I ask.

"No but it's my first time to see it with you." He says. I roll my eyes and we head towards the car. When we reach Logan's house it's really hard to make Leon go inside because he's so waste.

"Marry me Gianna! I wanna have adorable babies with you!' he says and I laugh.

"I will but you have to go in first." I say and he grins before going in like a five year old.

"Wow that was not easy." I say as I enter the car. When we reach Knight's house, Kristy is a different story. Kendall hands me their key while she carries Kristy.

"I love you Kendall." She says.

"I love you too Kristy." He says as we enter.

"NO! You don't believe in love you never did right after Alyssa-"she says but she cut herself off. Wow. I never heard that name for years. Apparently Alyssa is Kendall's ex-girlfriend but I don't know why they broke up actually no one does except the twins and Kevin. Kendall places her in her bed and he leaves the room without a word.

"What happened with Kendall and Alyssa?" I ask Kristy.

"I don't think I have to tell you that." She says.

"What? Alyssa broke his heart so he doesn't believe in love anymore?" I ask jokingly. Kristy looks at me with a serious face.

"Actually it's the other way around. Kendall broke Alyssa's heart during the dance in our freshmen year. He found out that Alyssa is a 'bisexual' but the truth is she's not. It's all Rachel's fault of course. She made a gossip about Alyssa on how she felt attractive to both girls and boys." She says and I stand there all quiet.

"Well you go to sleep." I say as I leave her room. When I'm about to go to the guest room, I glance at Kendall's room. I feel the urge to knock so I did. When no one answer I walk in and I see Kendall staring at the ceiling with his arms on his head.

"Kendall?" I ask. He looks at me then back at the ceiling. I sigh and take a sit next to him. I put my hands on his hair and start playing with it even if I protest. He looks at me for a second before he close his eyes. I stop playing with his hair and I stand up but he grab my hand as he open his eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks.

"It's uncomfortable for you?" I ask him back. He sighs as he pat a space next to him. I look at him before sitting but he pulls me down so now I'm lying next to him.

"What happened between you and Alyssa?" I ask. He sighs as he looks at me. I look at him so now we're face to face.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He says as he glances at my lips. I look him in the eye then back to his lips. I feel like we're both leaning towards each other our lips are barely touching and our eyes are close when the door opens. I sit up and look at the door. _'I almost kiss Kendall Knight?' _I thought.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" Kristy says in a sleepy tone.

"Kristy I thought you're asleep." I say.

"I come to see if Kendall is okay but I think he's better than okay." She says as she leaves the room. I'm about to get up when Kendall grab my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asks as he looks at me.

"At the guest room so I can sleep." I say.

"Stay." He says as he drags me slowly into his bed. He opens the covers and I slip in.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do something to you. Just sleep." He says as he slip his arms around my waist which makes me move closer to him. I try to relax and close my eyes.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter! Thank you for all the people who reviewed the previous one. You guys rocks!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

I open my eyes when I feel someone breathing on my neck. I turn around only to face a sleeping Kendall. AWW…he looks cute **when he's asleep.** WOAH WAIT! I SLEPT WITH KENDALL KNIGHT!

"AHH!" I shout which makes Kendall stand up and look at me.

"What the heck Gianna. It's only 5:00 in the morning. People are trying to have some sleep." He says as he lies down in bed and closes his eyes.

"NO! You can't go back to sleep. Where's my bag?" I ask him. He just shrugs and nuzzles his face on the pillow.

"It's in the nightstand." He says. I stand up and reach over to the nightstand. I open it and grab the phone. I notice I have a message from an unknown number.

_**Hey! It's Steve. So I was wondering if you're available tonight. We can go to that new fast food down town. **_

I look at the time when he sends it and it's just a minute after I wake up.

_**I don't know but I'll give you my answer later. I thought you almost forget me. ~G**_

_**Haha. I won't forget a beautiful woman like you. ~S**_

_**Nice. Does that worked to the other girls or just me? ~G**_

_**This time it does but I meant it. ~S**_

_**Nice. See you at school. ~G**_

_**You too. ~S**_

I keep on looking at my phone screen when I feel someone breathing on my neck. I roll my eyes and close my phone before looking at Kendall who is snooping the entire time I'm texting.

"Why are you eavesdropping Kendall?" I ask as I stand up.

"You're going on a date with that jerk?" he asks. I look at him and nod.

"Yes and why do you care?" I ask as I lean on his door.

"I don't thrust this guy. He's just like all the other guys out there who is trying to get in your pants." He says. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. _Is he describing himself?_

"Are we talking about you or Steve?" I ask. Kendall let out a low chuckle.

"He's a jerk Gianna. He's not worth it." He says as he smiles at me.

"You don't know him Kendall. I make my own choice, I don't need your opinion." I say as I head out of his room and grab my duffel bag at Kristy's room without waking her up. I'm about to reach the front door when Kendall grabs my arm.

"What now?" I ask.

"I'll walk you home." He says.

"I can take care of myself." I say as I open the door. I thought that Kendall isn't following me until I hear footsteps at my back. I sigh and stop for a minute and wait until Kendall catches up.

"Why are you following me?" I ask.

"Well that dress screams party but in the street like this its screams rape me." Kendall says as he grabs my duffel bag and slings it to his shoulder. We've been walking for god knows how long and of course there's an awkward silence between us. I keep on kicking the pebble with my heels and suddenly I feel tired.

"Here" Kendall says as he stops me and makes me remove my shoes. He removes his Vans and he makes me wear it. Now, Kendall is only on his socks while I'm wearing his Vans. After that, awkward silence is in the air again.

"So… You lost your virginity to Logan huh?" he asks. _What the heck! Things like those needs to be private. Stupid Leon for blurting it out last night._

"Why does it matter to you if I'm a virgin or not?" I ask.

"Because if you're a virgin I'll take it slow. So know that I found out that you're not a virgin anymore I have to plan another thing. So is it really Logan?" He says.

"So what happened to Alyssa?" I snap back. Kendall sighs and looks at me.

"Can you just shut up for a second." He snaps back. I smirk and look at him.

"See… you're coming back to normal. The Kendall Knight who hates me and never cared about me." I say. Kendall looks at me and laugh. When we reach my house, I grab my bag from Kendall and I enter the house.

"See you at school." He says in a teasing tone. I roll my eyes and nod. I walk to my room, plop at my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

"So…you and my brother were about to kiss last night." Kristy says as we enter the cafeteria. It's our lunch time now and I can't wait to see about the menu. When we reach the line, we grab our trays and Kristy says that we should look at the menu before deciding something that we don't want to eat. Well you see this morning Mr. Rosales says that I should announce the activities for this week through the intercom.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Ms. West would you like to announce the following activities for this week?" Mr. Rosales said as I passed at his office. I looked at him for a second._

"_Does this announcing thingy gives me extra credit?" I asked. Mr. Rosales looked at me for a second before sighed and agreed on my offer._

"_Okay. Here's the list of things that you need to say and just press the button so you can speak at the intercom." He said before he left the room. I glanced at the paper then back to Mrs. Summers who looked at me like I ate her food. I roll my eyes and pressed the intercom button._

"_Hey everyone! I'm Gianna West here to tell you our activities for this week. Yay!" I said as I tried to be enthusiastic._

"_So. The first thing on the list is that the cheer squad will perform their performance for the upcoming football championship. Wait What?" I asked myself. Mrs. Summers looked at me and I just waved my hands and she looked shocked._

"_Sorry about that. I'm just shock for the cheer squad. Well let's get back to the list since Mrs. Summers is shooting glares at me." I said and I everyone outside the office laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the list._

"_Okay. So for lunch we have the ever lovely burgers, chicken nuggets and mystery meat? EW!" I say and Mrs. Summers glared at me. I looked back at the list when I heard the door in the office opened. I looked at the door and I see Kendall talking to Mrs. Summers. Mrs. Summers nodded and left the room. Kendall looked at me before he kneeled down. I sighed and continue reading._

"_So…We will have an uh… a…" I said but I felt a hand on my jeans. I look down and I saw Kendall opening my zipper. I pushed his hand away but he just smiled. I rolled my eyes and focused on the list._

"_So. Uh. Where am I? oh yeah. We will have a car wa-ah-ash." I say as I moaned. I look down and I saw that he finally pulled down my pants together with my…__**panties? **__I looked at him and told him to stop when I noticed that I still had my hands on the intercom. _

"_Uh as I was saying. We will have the car wash to-oh-ohday." I said as I felt a hand on my private part. Suddenly Kendall's hand went into my dripping hole as he started to pumped. I rolled my lips so I won't moan._

"_We will have a car wash today so I ho-oh-ope that everyone will come." I say as Kendall started to pumped furiously._

"_And we should cheer for the ba-ahsketball team for their game on Sunda-ahy. AH!" I said as I orgasm. I looked down and I see Kendall cleaning his fingers._

"_Ms. West is everything okay in here?" Mr. Rosales said as he appeared on the door. I felt Kendall helping me to arrange my panties and pants. _

"_Yeah. I'm good." I said._

"_Wow. You're the very first person who gives such enthusiasm while doing this. In fact you can go now." Mr. Rosales said as he left the room. Kendall appeared next to me._

"_Kendall: three. Gianna: two. I will win baby." He said as he left the room._

"_Shit." I said as I grabbed my things and head to my next class._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So… Did you have orgasm while talking this morning?" Logan jokes as he sits next to us. See here's the thing, all my friends teases me about that and all I can do is smile.

"Shut it Logan." I say as I give him a death glare. His laugh immediately dies down before he focuses on his food. Soon Leon joins us and he has the mystery meat which is still a mystery for me since I didn't order it.

"So who wants to taste the mystery meat?" Leon asks. I look at the 'meat' and it looks disgusting and I almost lost my appetite.

"Will you please remove that." I say and Leon nods. He throws the food near the trash can just in time for Kendall to walk at us and the meat fly to his shirt and to his face. I try not to laugh but soon I give up and laugh hysterically.

"So you think this is funny now Gianna? How about the announcement that you made this morning?' he says as he smirks at me. My laughter dies down and I bite my burger.

"Shut up Kendall." I say. Kendall smirks and sits next to his pose just when a fake blonde comes in and sit with him.

"Who's the girl?" I ask as the three of them look at Kendall.

"Ugh! It's Jennifer. She's my brother's ex-girlfriend. You know, in freshman year during the last semester? They have this on and off relationship but my brother made it clear that they broke up during the middle of the sophomore year but she won't listen. Soon they have this 'One-Night-Stand' relationship." Kristy says as she looks at me. I glance at Logan and Leon only to see that they have their own conversation.

"How? I never see him often with her?" I ask.

"Because he has many sluts particularly Rachel who keeps on throwing herself to my brother even though my brother likes…" she says but she shut herself up when she notice that she's about to reveal something. I just drop it of but she knows that sooner or later I have to interrogate her with that.

"Please continue." I say and she nods.

"Well Rachel keeps throwing herself to my brother so he uses Jennifer to make Rachel stop fantasizing him." She says and I nod.

"So. How come Kendall doesn't want to talk about Alyssa?" I ask.

"Because…Uh. Remember when I said that he broke up with her? Right after that she tried to commit suicide but her mom called Kendall and he immediately came to their house to stop her. Her parents kinda believed Rachel's lie so they sent their daughter to a school for girls but before that she lost her mind so they decided to send her to the Mental Institution. After a few weeks that's when Kendall started dating Jennifer." She explains. I look back at Kendall just in time to see him looking at us. I raise my eyebrow and he winks at me which makes me roll my eyes. Suddenly the bell rings it means we have to prepare for our next class. Kristy and I say goodbye to the two guys who still have their 'man' conversation. We head to my locker and I pick my Math textbook and some paper and pencil.

"So you decided to bring your own things?" Steve asks as he sits next to me.

"Yes. I feel bad about asking for some things to you." I say.

"Ha. So you're really going to the carwash right?" he asks. I look at him and he has hope in his eyes. I nod and he smiles like a little kid at Christmas.

"Where's Mrs. Wright?" I ask. He looks at me and to our surrounding before he looks back to me.

"Well. I heard from a little birdie that she has a 'second honeymoon' with her husband in Paris!" he says. We both shiver when we thought of it.

"Eww. People over 30 shouldn't do that anymore." I say.

"Well Mrs. Wright is already 40. I guess." He says which makes me shiver even more.

"Alright class. We will have our activity for today." Mr. O says as he enters the room.

"We will have a pair activity." He says. We all groan and he acts like he didn't hear anything in the class.

"Okay so the person at your back will be your partner." He says. I look at the front and I sigh. I see a blond hair with a lean body. _Why does it have to be him? Can I choice someone else. Like Steve? _I keep on talking to myself that I didn't notice Kendall looking at me amusingly.

"So. Partner!" his annoying yet sexy voice says. I look at him for a second.

"Thanks for ruining my daydream about Steve!" I whisper/hiss. Kendall groans and looks at me.

"I told you he can't be trusted." He says. I roll my eyes and I get up to grab our worksheet to Mr. O.

"Okay class, all you have to do is to answer those. No one will use internet, just your mind and teamwork." He says. _When it comes to teamwork we will definitely fail. _I thought. I look at Steve and I see Rachel throwing herself at him while Steve looks disgust. I chuckle and I think Steve hears it and he looks at me and smile.

"So. Where are we doing this?" he says. I look a him.

"Here. We have to finish this today you know." I say and he nods. He grabs the worksheet and read it. He grabs my pencil and he starts to answer number 1 and 3. While I answer 2 and 4. We've been answering for a while now and before I know it, Kendall drops his pencil and gives me his paper.

"You're finish?" I ask and he nods. I look at my paper and I'm stuck at number 4. I look at Kendall and he's smirking at me probably waiting for me to beg for his help but I won't do that.

"Come on babe sooner or later you'll beg for my help." He says as he looks at me. I roll my eyes and focus on the paper. I keep on tapping my pencil as I glance at everyone. They're using their phone as connection to the internet. _Cheaters._

"Babe. I don't want to see you like that? Just beg and I'll give it to you." He says. I roll my eyes and answer number 4 as quickly as I can so I can talk to Steve who's already finish with their work.

"Done!" I say as I sigh in relief.

"Nice going babe." Kendall says as he grabs the paper and passes it to Mr. O.

* * *

I walk into the house and I see my mom cooking cookies. Mr. Rosales made us go home early since we will have our carwash thingy. My parents don't know that I will come home early so I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I say as I kiss my mom and hug my dad.

"I didn't know you'll come home early dear." My mom says as she puts the cookies in the oven. My dad in drinking coffee and reading some magazines.

"Oh we will have an activity today at school so Mr. Rosales made us come home so we can prepare.' I say as I sit at the counter top.

"What is this activity?" my dad says as he looks at me.

"Car Wash. I'll be there because of the extra credit." I say as I swing my feet beck and forth.

"Good thing you're doing this dear." My mom says as he cleans the table.

"Dad. There's this guy who wanted to treat me at this new fast food. Will you allow me?" I ask. I can see my mom nods at the corner of my eyes. I haven't gone in a date for a while so she's excited. My dad looks at me before nodding and smiling.

"Of course. I just want you back here complete." My dad jokes and we all laugh. My dad thrust me when it comes to these things too. Like one time I went on a date with a guy named Sebastian and I found out that he's a jerk. He tried to sleep with me so I kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine before I punched him square in the face. I learn them all to my dad.

"So. What time will you go to school?" my mom asks.

"In two minutes. I still have to go to Kristy's." I say and my parents nod.

"Good. I want you to bring your spare key since your mom and I will head to the airport to see if our schedules are fixed." My dad says. I smile before heading to my room.

I look at my closet and I pick my green swimsuit. I open my drawer and I grab my white short shorts and a blue see through. I pick up my black and white flip-flops before grabbing those things that I need. I dress up and head to the door where I see my parents at the living room watching romantic movies. I say goodbye before heading to Kristy's. When I get there I see that she's ready and waiting for me in there porch.

"Goddamn time you're here." She says with an annoying look on her face.

"You need to learn how to greet people nicely." I say. She sighs and smiles at me.

"I can't wait to see Carlos and I'm annoyed since Rachel won't stop bugging me about my brother!" she says. Soon we reach the school and Kristy immediately walks to see Carlos with Logan and Leon.

"So. You're announcement makes them all come here?" I hear James' voice. Even though he's a basketball player he's a friend of mine but not as close as the others. We both have Spanish class which is only twice a week so we barely see each other.

"Maybe?" I ask he laughs and mess my hair before going to his girlfriend.

"Still old James." I mumble to myself before joining my own group.

"So. What car?" Kristy asks. I scan the whole parking lot until I see a freaking red Ferrari.

"That." I say as I point at the car. Everyone looks at me like I was insane.

"Dude that's a Ferrari. Don't you think that if we accidentally scratch it the owner will curse us?" Logan says nervously. I just shake my head and grab a bucket with sponge before heading to the car.

"I think she's serious." I hear Leon mumbles.

"Come on, this car screams 'clean me'." I say. They all groan but follow me. We look at the dirty car. When I mean dirty, it means really dirty. It looks like this car wasn't wash for years!

"Come on guys lets go." I say as I pick up the hose and turn it on but the impact was too strong so I basically spray Logan with the hose. Soon it turns out to be a water fight. I'm running while Logan is throwing water at me but someone grabs my arms I look up and I see Leon with a smirk on his face. My eyes widen as I squirm out of his grip. Soon Logan held up the hose and opens it so it makes me soaking wet.

"CHILDREN PLEASE!" Mr. Rosales says. We all go back to our respective car and start cleaning.

"I see you're in the water fight." Someone says. I turn around to see a soaking Steve. Suddenly Logan and Leon clear their throat. I shot them a death glare.

"Yeah. Well I kinda started it." I say shyly.

"Nice." He says. Suddenly we hear someone clears its throat. I glance at Leon and Logan whose applying liquid soap at the car. I look over Steve's back and I see Kendall wearing Khaki shorts.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Am I really that awful?" he asks and I nod.

"I'm just trying to help." He says as he shows me his smile.

"Kendall? A Kendall Knight wants to help?" I ask. I didn't notice that the gang is listening.

"Yeah." He says.

"Help with what? Distracting the ladies?" I ask. Kendall looks around and every girl except for Kristy and I started giggling. I look at Kendall and I see that he's wearing a loose t-shirt. Of course the girls can see his freaking stupid biceps.

"No. he's here to help us attract more customers." Logan says.

"No man. I'm just here to help." He says as he looks at me. I roll my eyes and give him his own bucket and sponge.

"So… Gianna." Steve says. I turn around and smile.

"Yes?" I ask.

"About that date. Are you in?" he asks. I'm about to answer when the twins shout.

"Yes." Kristy shrieks.

"No." I glare at Kendall who just gives me an innocent smile.

"No?" he asks. I look back at Steve and stay silent.

"Dude she said no." Kendall says as he stands next to me.

"Are you two dating?" he asks. I look at him wide eyed.

"NO!" I yell which startles him.

"No. So are you in or out." He says. I'm about to speak when Kendall butt in.

"He said no man. Can't you understand?" he says in a annoyed tone.

"Okay then. I'll see you around Gianna." He says as he starts to walk off. I look at Kendall and shake my head before running towards Steve.

"How about I give you my answer later?" I ask. He smiles at me before nodding. I smile back and walk back to the gang. I look at Kendall who's smiling like idiot.

"Seriously do you have to do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" he asks.

"Being a jerk. No wonder why Alyssa tried to kill herse-"I say but I cut myself off as I realize what I'm saying. Kendall looks at me and his hands balls up into fist. He looks at me like he's about to kill someone and I have to admit I am scared. He sighs before walking out still mad. I glance at Kristy who looks like she's about to cry.

"Why did you bring it up?" she mouths.

"Sorry?" I mouth back. She just shakes her head and gets back to clean the car. After an hour of cleaning it. It's done!

"We're done." I say. Everyone cheer even Kristy who is sad a while ago. Maybe it's their thing as twins. If one is sad, the other is sad too. Like they're having this telepathy thing. When we get home, Kristy and I are both quiet and I'm hating it.

"Look. I'm really sorry." I say. Kristy looks at me for a second before looking back at the street.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Kendall." She says. When we reach our house I immediately walk to Kendall's room. I didn't bother to knock so I enter. I see him lying on his back while tossing a baseball ball.

"Not now Kristy." He says.

"It's me. Gianna." I say.

"Well then. Get out." He says/shouts in a cold tone. I whine at that because I hate being shouted at.

"Look. I'm sorry." I say. Kendall looks at me for a second before standing up.

"Sorry won't make you escape." He says as he walk pass me. I get scared, everyone knows that when you step on Kendall, he's never gonna let you go until he had his revenge. I shakily walk out of his room and I go to the kitchen to see the twins whispering at each other but before I walk out I'm sure I hear my name. I sigh and grab my things before heading back home. While heading back home, I feel my phone vibrate.

**How about tomorrow? ~Steve**

**That would be awesome. ~G**

**Cool. See you tomorrow at class. ~S**

**You two. ~G**

_Are they talking about me?_ I thought as the memory of the twins flashback in my mind.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! More readers please! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY LOYAL READERS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

I wake up when I feel someone playing with my hair. I open my eyes and I see my mom looking down at me with a smile.

"Morning hun." My mom says as she kisses my forehead. I look around and I see that it's still dark.

"Morning mom. Why did you wake me up this early?" I groan and my mom laughs.

"Well I'm just here to say that you should lock up since your dad and I will be leaving soon." She says.

"Aw… did you take your breakfast?" I ask and my mom nods. I get up and head downstairs together with my mom and my parents leave. I sigh and close the front door. I glance at the wall clock and its 5:12 just one more hour before I wake up. I immediately run upstairs and plop on my bed.

* * *

"Great new everyone!" Mr. O says as he tries to be enthusiastic.

"Just say it." I groan. Steve laughs at me and Kendall turns his head a little. I shrug it off and look at Mr. O.

"Well I don't want to go to the bad side of Ms. West so I'll announce it. We all know that Mrs. Wright is gone for a couple of weeks now and she decided not to go back to teaching since she's pregnant." He says. I look at him like he has so many heads. I stand up from my seat and Mr. O sees me.

"Bu-but she's 40-ish." I say. Everyone agree with me and I hear Kendall chuckle. _Maybe he forgot about the revenge thingy._

"It's called a miracle baby." He says and I look at him oddly.

"I'll explain it to you on our Health class." He says. _Wait Health Class?_

"I thought you only teach math?" I ask as I sit down.

"Well Mrs. Wright is not here anymore so they give me that slot. I also know about those things you know." he says as he opens his textbook and writes something on the board.

"So… I'll pick you up on your last class?" Steve asks. I look at him and nod. A couple of minute**s **later I suddenly feel hungry.

"I'm hungry." I say. I look at Kristy and she's asleep. I look at Steve and his eyes are about to close. I open my bag and I grab a candy. I carefully unwrap it but of course Kendall hears it so he clears his throat which makes Mr. O look at him.

"Yes Mr. Knight?" he asks.

"Is it allowed to eat inside the classroom?" he asks as he looks at me. I drop the candy on my lap and smile innocently at Mr. O. he's about to say something when the bell rings. I smile widely and grab my things. I'm about to head towards the door when I remember that Kristy is still sleeping. I walk back and I see Kendall in the room too but he's ignoring me. I shake Kristy and she looks at me like a new born baby.

"Wake up. It's lunch time." I say and she nods. While I'm waiting for her to fix her things, I see Jennifer standing at the door probably waiting for Kendall. When Kendall walks in front of her, she tries to kiss him but he walk off. She looks at me like I'm a dirty person before she follows Kendall.

"Let's go!" she says as she grabs my arm and leads me to the cafeteria. When we get our food, we sit in our usual spot. I notice that Kristy's been avoiding my gaze and that's when it hit me.

"Why are you two whispering last night?" I ask.

"Who's whispering last night?" she asks.

"You and Kendall. I thought I heard my name." I say. She looks uncomfortable because she keeps on shifting in her seat.

"I just told him that he shouldn't seek revenge to you…that's all." She says. I look at her unsure if she's saying the right thing but I nod.

"So…you'll sleep in our house?" she asks and I nod.

"Good. We can watch my favorite TV show again." She says and I groan.

"It's good." She says.

"You can't even understand a thing since its all French." I say and she looks at me before she takes a bite of her apple pie.

"Please. Okay while I'm watching you can sleep in my room." She says and I nod.

"Deal. Wait what?" I ask.

"Carlos is gonna be there. I don't want you to feel like a third wheel." She says and I sigh in relief.

"I still have a date with Steve though." I say and she gives me a small smile_. Isn't she happy for me?_

"Cool." She simply says. We finally hear the bell rings and it's our Social Studies class. I groan. I hate SS! When we enter the room I see all the sluts sitting in front since our SS teacher is so hot but the problem is he has a wife.

"Okay class take your seats." Mr. Ramsey says. We all take our seats and I see Jennifer shooting glares at me and I think Rachel sees it so she looks at me too. I roll my eyes and sit on my chair.

"I prefer for you to be awake in my class Ms. West." Mr. Ramsey says. Even if he's hot his class is still boring so I take my time to sleep in his class. He doesn't have a problem with it though as long as I pass in his pop quizzes.

"I won't make promises Mr. Ramsey." I say and he laughs.

"Gianna." A sexy yet annoying voice says. I look up and I see Kendall leaning on a chair in front of me.

"What are you doing here? You're not in this class." I say. Kendall chuckles and he removes his plaid shirt.

"Whoah. Wait. Why are you removing your clothes?" I ask. He takes my hands and pulls me up.

"I know you want to." He says as he carries me and makes me sit in the teacher's table. He removes my blouse as he keeps his gaze at me. Now we are both topless and I feel his lips on my neck as I roam my hands around his perfectly sculpted body. He looks at me and I kiss neck.

"Gianna." He says softly. I moan when I feel his hard-on press against my steaming sex.

"Gianna." He says. Suddenly I feel someone shaking me.

"GIANNA!" I hear Steve shouts. I sit up straight and look around. No one is here except for me and Steve.

"You sleep all throughout your class." He says. I smile at him and grab my things. _Did I just have a dream about Kendall and I almost having sex?_

"Are you okay?" Steve asks as we walk outside the school and into the parking lot.

"Yeah. I'm just sleepy though." I lie. Suddenly I see Kristy and Kendall next to Steve's car.

"Hi Gianna." Kristy says and I smile at her. I don't want to look at Kendall since I don't want to remember my stupid dream of him and me.

"You're still coming at our house tonight right?" Kristy asks and I nod.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah… Psst. Haha… yeah why wouldn't I. I have to go…BYE!" I say as I enter Steve's car but I think I heard Kristy and Kendall talking.

"What did she say?" she asks.

"I don't know I got lost at the Yeah." He says. I close my eyes and I feel someone grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look up and I see Steve, I smile at him and he smile back.

* * *

"So we are here." Steve says. He hops out of his car and he opens my door. I smile and hop out. When we enter the fast food I look around and it looks like a 90's café which is so cool. I always wanted to go to this place. The windows are like the café in Spongebob…you know the round windows. Steve decides that we should sit near the counter and I have no problem with that.

"So what do you want to order?" Steve asks.

"I want a double cheeseburger." I say but suddenly she laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing it's just that how can you maintain your beautiful figure if you eat like a guy. No offense." He says. I laugh and shake my head.

"None taken. I don't know. I'm not like those sluts in school who barely eat and if they did they'll eat salad. I mean I'm having the time of my life so why not waste it by eating these wonderful foods rather than those green things." I say and he laughs.

"Continue on what you'll order." He says. I look at the menu and scan it carefully.

"I also want a strawberry milkshake and a cheese flavored fries." I say and he nods.

"I'll take the same thing except for the milkshake. I'll have chocolate milkshake." He says as he writes it down. He raises the paper up and the waitress grabs it before heading to the counter.

"Wow. That's a new way to take an order." I mumble which makes Steve chuckle. When our orders come, we talk about random stuff and we get stuck at the building thingy again.

"Let's just leave it to that." I say as I let out a laugh. Steve excuses himself to the bathroom. Suddenly I hear the door open because of the little bell in the front door. I turn around and I see Kendall with a brunette girl with blonde highlights. I turn around quickly so they won't see me. Suddenly my phone rings and I look at the caller id which only has the number in it. I reluctantly answer it since maybe it's a stranger.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Look to your right." A deep voice says. I follow his order and look to my right. I scan the window but I see nothing.

"No. Ehem. I mean to your other side." He says as he tries to disguise his voice again. I look to my left and I see Kendall smirking at me.

"What are you doing here? How did you get my number?" I ask.

"You're too much of yourself. I got your number from my sister. You're her best friend remember." He says as he laughs through the phone. I sigh and end the call once I see Steve walking out of the bathroom.

"So let's go?" he asks and I nod. I look around and I didn't see Kendall and his new toy. They probably head home.

"So… where am I dropping you off?" he asks.

"In Kristy's house." I say and he looks at me weird.

"You're not going there for Kendall Knight are you?" he asks which makes me laugh.

"No. Kristy is my best friend for life and I'm not one of Kendall's whores in fact I hate his guts." I say which makes him chuckle.

"Good to know that there is a girl who doesn't fall for Kendall charms." He says. The ride to Kristy's house isn't that far so I get there just in time. When we reach their house he helps me out of the car.

"So…this is a fun date isn't?" he asks.

"Are you attempting on asking me on another date?" I ask and he nods.

"So is that a yes?" he asks and I nod. He kiss me in the cheek before he head home. I look at the house and I see Kendall glaring at the window. I sigh and walk in.

"First date and you let him kiss you?" he asks.

"What's your problem with that?" I ask.

"He's a jerk Gianna. He's trying to get in your pants." He says.

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" I ask.

"We're talking about Steve. You can't trust a guy like him. All sweet at first but when they get your trust they'll get in your pants and leave you." He says.

"Where's Kristy?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"With Carlos. He asked if she's up to some movie and she said yes." He says. I sigh and head to the guest room. I look at the ceiling for like…hours until the dream comes back to my mind. I shiver just by remembering it until I hear the door opens. I immediately close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Gianna?" I hear Kendall's voice. I try to keep my eyes shut. Suddenly I feel someone sit next to me.

"Gianna are you awake? Because this is a lot more easier to say if you're asleep." He says. When I didn't move, he sighs. _What is it?_

"Gianna I-"he says but he cut himself off. _What? Tell me already! _

"Gianna…this past few days I feel something is changing." He confesses. _What is it? I thought he hate me…_

"Gianna all I want to tell you is… I'm finally hitting puberty." He says which makes me open my eyes and glare at him. He starts laughing his ass off and I can't help but feel irritated.

"Dude?" I ask.

"You should have seen your face." He says as his laugh dies down.

"How did you know that I'm not asleep?" I ask him.

"Because you're messy when you're asleep. You don't sleep like sleeping beauty." He says as he laughs again.

"Can you please go? I'm tired." I say and he nods.

"Night." He says as he reaches the door.

"Night." I say before he head out and close the door. I sigh and the dream comes in my head again. Seriously, maybe I need to talk to someone. I mean that dream means something right?

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys… here's a new chapter!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

I open my duffel bag and grab an oversized black shirt and some shorts before entering the bathroom. I glance at the clock and its 7:00 PM; my parents must be home by now. When I'm done I run down the stairs when I hear someone whispering. I look at the kitchen and see the twins whispering at each other. By the look at Kristy's face, I can say that it's serious but I heard my name again but I shrug it off.

"Will you two quit whispering?" I ask. The twins both jump when they hear my name.

"How long have you been there?" Kendall asks.

"Just a moment ago…Why? Is something going on?" I ask. The twins shake their heads.

"I have pancakes in the table." Kristy says and I nod. I walk to the table and grab two pancakes. I look at the twins who are watching me eat.

"Will you two stop that? It's uncomfortable." I say.

"Gianna. Your parents are home, they're asking for you." Kristy says and I nod. I head upstairs and grab my things.

"Thanks for the food." I say as I leave their house.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" I ask. Suddenly my dad appears with an apron on.

"Hey sweetie. Dinner will be ready for a couple of hours." My dad says.

"Is it inappropriate to laugh at you right now?" I ask. My dad shakes his head and I go to my room.

"What are those twins whispering about." I ask myself. I close my eyes for a minute then the stupid dream comes again so I decide to call someone…someone whom I know I can trust. Logan. I grab my phone and dial the number I know from the heart.

"Come on answer the freaking phone!" I say.

"Hello? Gianna?" he says.

"Hey Logan. Can I Uhm…can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Well you see I had a sex dream yesterday." I confess.

"Who's the lucky guy." He says teasingly.

"Kendall." I say. Suddenly Logan burst out laughing through my phone. After 3 minutes his laugh dies down.

"Seriously? I knew sooner or later you'll fall for the guy because of your games." He says as he tries to catch his breath from laughing.

"Ok Mr. Chuckle. HELP ME!" I yell through the phone.

"Well maybe you're developing something for Kendall." He says seriously.

"What developing?" I ask. Then I remember what Kendall told me about him hitting puberty.

"Your feelings." He says.

"I don't have feelings for Kendall." I say.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt. Well maybe you're not emotionally attracted to Kendall what if you're physically attracted to him." He says. I come to think of it…he has a nice body after all. Wait. What?

"NO! Wait… I am physically attracted to Kendall." I say but it's not it. It's something about him.

"And…" he says.

"Emotionally attracted. Please don't tell this to Kendall." I say as I plop at my bed.

"I promise." He says. Suddenly I hear something in my door.

"Logan can you hold on for a second." I say as I open my door and scream.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I ask to Kendall. Suddenly I hear Logan talking to my phone which is at my bed and asking if I'm okay. Kendall grabs it.

"Gianna? Are you okay? I'll come to get you." He says.

"No dude he's fine. It's just me... Oh yeah?... What is this about me that she doesn't want me to know?... Oh really?...Well I have to ask her about that." He says. _WTF! Logan! _I run and grab the phone before Logan says something.

"Logan! How dare you tell him tha-… he hung up did he?" I ask Kendall who's laughing.

"When he figured out that it's just me." He says as he plops on my bed and pats a sit next to him. I look at him oddly.

"Why are you here? The truth." I say as on my bed far away from him.

"I'm here so we can talk about your date with Steve." He says and I look at him.

"I thought you hate that guy?" I say as I lay down on my bed. He comes close but I didn't mind.

"Come on we're all friends here." He says and I sit up. I look at him oddly…again.

"Friends? You hate me. We hate each other." I say.

"Ouch Gianna." He says as he put his hands on his chest.

"Well we're not friends." I say.

"And we're not enemies either. So we're frenimies." He says and I laugh. _Another bonding time with Kendall?_

"Come on. Why do you hate me?" He says.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like the way you treat girls." I say.

"How?" he asks.

"Like how many girls have you slept with?" I ask.

"Today?" he asks. I look at him and his laugh dies down.

"To be honest. I never slept with anyone this whole week." He says.

"Oh my god Kendall. Are you sick?" I ask as I put my hand on his forehead playing like I'm a doctor.

"Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" I say as I hold up three fingers but change them every second.

"If you can see me blink once for yes." I say and Kendall laughs which makes me laugh.

"What happened to the brunette girl I saw that night?" I ask.

"Well let's just say that her dad caught us making out at their porch and he doesn't like that." He says.

"Wow. I never thought that you can get laid like that." I say.

"You know me too well." He says and let the silence comes in.

"So are you going to tell me what did you and Logan talked about?" he asks.

"We're not friends Kendall. So why will I share some things with you." I say.

"Come on. We're friends….in training." He says.

"I thought we're frenimies." I say.

"Well we're not fighting right now and we manage to have a long conversation." He says. I lay back down to bed and he plays with my hair. I turn around and I see him looking at me but his gaze is on my lips now and so do I. I feel like something is pushing me towards him and before I know it…we kiss. It's just a simple close mouth kiss that last for five slow seconds. Before I know it, we're kissing again and this time it's an open mouth kiss without the tongue and of course it lasts for five seconds but I feel something is pushing us together and we're kissing again. It's the best kiss I ever had and it's like our minds are thinking the same thing because the moment when we open our mouth, our tongues battle for dominance and it gives me sparks and I automatically wrap my right leg on his waist and we turn around fully. His hand goes down and holds my legs so I'm closer to him now. We keep on kissing and it's the best thing that I ever feel. His lips are soft and it's perfect for me. Suddenly my phone rings. I didn't want to pull away but I had to. I grab my phone at my back packet while kissing him. I open my eyes and look at the caller I.D. when I can't see it clearly; I reluctantly pull away from the kiss.

"Steve." I breathe out. Kendall who's kissing my neck stops and looks at me.

"I better take this." I say and he nods. I stand and press the green button.

"Hey Steve." I say as I look at Kendall who is looking at the ceiling with his eyes close. He always does that when his thinking.

"Hey Gianna. I just want to say if you would love to go out on a date with me?" he asks.

"Uh. Didn't you asked me last night?" I ask.

"Well yeah but not technically. So is that a yes or a no?" he asks. Suddenly I hear Kendall move so I turn around and look at him. He's now sitting and looking at me.

"Uh. Yeah sure. I would love to go on another date with you." I say as I turn around. Not to be rude but I also like Steve but I have an unsure feelings for Kendall.

"Really? I thought you'll rain check it." He says as he laughs.

"No. I'm not like that." I say. He says goodbye and I hang up. I turn around and I see Kendall is still looking at me.

"What?" I ask as I feel uncomfortable.

"So you have another date with that jerk? Steve." He says as he gives me a disgusting tone when he said the word Steve.

"Yes." I simply say.

"Unbelievable." He says as he throws his hands up in the air.

"Excuse me?" I ask him. _I'm really confused now! _

"When I thought you finally figure thing out, you're pulling me off." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Look Gianna. I don't know about you but that's the **best kiss **I had ever had. Just when that jerk called and you finally got a date with him? I just didn't know you're one of those girls." he says.

"What kind of girls Kendall?" I ask.

"Those girl that can be slut around." He says. I look at him with disbelief.

"A slut? All we did is kisses Kendall nothing more! It didn't mean anything at all!" I shout. Kendall blinks for a second before he looks at me with realization in his face.

"You're right, it's just a kiss, it didn't mean anything. I'll uh…I'll leave now. I wish you'll have fun with your date. I guess you get the point this time." He says as he leaves my room.

"Point?" I ask myself. It means that the kiss was a part of the game? So is it Kendall: three and Gianna: three. A tie?

"I hate my life right now." I say as I plop at my bed.

_**I don't want to play this game anymore!**_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter!**

**Happy Birthday Kendall!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

It's Sunday and last night keeps on playing in my head. I don't know why I let myself kiss Kendall. My emotions are so confuse now right after the kiss and to top all that…Kendall gave me the point so now we're tie. I don't know what to do so I'm going for some advice. I change into yellow short shorts and a white blouse before heading to Kristy's and I want her to what happened between her brother and I but she's my best friend and we don't keep thing from each other. When I reach their house, I ring the door bell and wait for someone to open it. I really don't know what pushed me to kiss Kenda- the front door opens. I didn't realize that I'm looking at the floor until I see a stripe socks. I run my eyes up and a black PJ's, a perfect sculpted abs, firm chest, square chin, plum lips and green eyes of Kendall. I look at his body again and I groan. _Why does he have to be completely annoying yet super sexy?! Can't he be nice and sexy instead?! Is that too much to ask?_

"What do you want?" he asks in an annoyed tone. I look in his eyes and see nothing.

"Instead of saying that why not try 'Why hello Gianna what are you doing here in this fine day?'" I say as I imitate his voice. He looks at me with no emotions.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that." He says. I look at him then to his lips.

"Where's Kristy?" I ask.

"Sleeping." He says. I look at his lips and all the memories come back to me. I look down and shake my head. I enter and I close the door. My back is still at the door but we're far away from it.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask. He looks at me flatly. I look down again. Why is guilt filling me? Suddenly I hear the door shut and I look up to see Kendall smirking at something at my back. I turn around and I see an African girl which barely wears anything. I don't think I know her but I know I see her before.

"Kendall!" she says as she walk passes me and hugs him.

"Why hello Trisha what are you doing here in this fine day?" he says. _What the hell? _I look at Kendall and he's looking at the girl named Trisha. I didn't even get a HELLO while that freaking slut was greeted nicely?! _Wait, why do I sound like I'm jealous? _I'm not jealous Kendall just doesn't know how to greet people especially me. Trisha looks at me and gives me a disgraceful look.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" she says. Kendall looks at me and I had enough.

"You know I'm standing right here? So why not say it to my face unless you don't like talking to people who are not sluts…like you." I say as I make a jolly voice at the word 'you'. Kendall chuckles under his breath which makes Trisha look offended.

"Look don't hate me because I have Kendall. I'm prettier than you, sexier than you, and my body is hundred times better than yours and I have the guy that you could never ever get. So back off bitch." She says. I laugh so loud that Kendall gives me a weird look.

"Wow she's a feisty one. You really know how to pick a girl Kendall." I say. Kendall gives me a 'knock it off' look but I just shrug my shoulders. _I don't know why I'm enjoying this._

"He does that's why he always have me around rather than you." She says.

"You better get your slut out of my face before I slap her clown face." I say looking at Kendall with a death glare. He looks at me before grabbing Trisha out of my sight.

"Be nice babe. She's my friend." He says. She tries to open her mouth but I hold my hand up.

"Shut up." I say as I walk to the stairs and into Kristy's room. I enter and I see her still sleeping. I see a pillow on the floor; I grab it and toss it in her face. Kristy immediately sit up and rubs her eyes.

"What the…Gianna what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Well I need your advice." I say as I sit on her bed. _This is it. I'm going to tell her now._

"What is it Gianna. You know you can trust me." She says.

"Well you see I had a sex dream about Kendall and we-"I say but she cut me off.

"What? You had a dream about my brother having sex with you?" she asks.

"Not sex but we almost had sex in my dream." I say.

"So that's why you've been acting differently this past few days." She says and I nod.

"Why do I have a feeling about you that there's something more than that." She says.

"Because I never tell you the whole thing?" I ask and she laughs as she motion her hands for me to continue.

"Well last night you're brother came into my room and he asked me about my date with Steve then I said why would I we're not even friends and he started explaining on why should I trust him about that and then we kiss…It's the best kiss I ever had and then Steve called and asked me out on a date and I said yes and then your brother stormed off." I say.

"So let me get this straight. You had a make-out session with my brother which you said and I quote 'the best kiss I ever had' and when Steve called you said yes to him for the date?" she asks and I nod. _God she make me feel horrible._

"So long story short… you like Steve and my brot-"she says.

"I never said I like your brother." I say.

"Maybe not emotionally but physically yes. Look Gianna, I love you as a sister but I don't like the fact that you're playing my brother." She says.

"WAIT! I'm not 'playing' anyone and Kendall's the one playing with the girl all the time…"

"Yeah but the girls know that and they still hook-up with him hoping that they're the one for my brother." She says.

"How come a single kiss makes me a bad person Kristy? It's not like I had sex with him or anything." I snap.

"Look. We all know that Kendall is a hormonal teenager and girls always throw themselves to Kendall." She says.

"So you're saying that I should cancel my date with Steve so I can be played by your brother?" I shout.

"That's not what I mean." She mumbles.

"Then explain Kristy! Basically I have no idea. Why do you defend your brother all of the sudden please explain because I'm losing it!" I shout as I stand up.

"All I'm saying is you don't know Kendall, he's not that bad as you think Gianna! All you know is that he had an ex-girlfriend who got insane and tried to kill herself. You don't even know Kendall but if you fully know him, you'll know that he…" she says but she cut herself off. Is she hiding something from me? First she's whispering some things with her brother now she cut herself off in the middle of her sentence?!

"Are you hiding something from me?" I ask slowly.

"It's not my secret to tell." She says as she avoids my gaze.

"You're keeping secrets from me now." I say.

"NO!" she shouts. I look at her for a second before I open the door.

"I didn't know that this is the kind of friendship that we have." I say as I leave her room. She follows me and we stop when we hear Kendall's moans and groans.

"I wonder if he's going to call her later?" I say as I head downstairs and plop on their couch. I don't want to let my mom see me because she knows me. Suddenly I hear a door slam and I know that it's Kristy. Suddenly I hear another door closes, I look up and I see Trisha walking down the stairs giggling. When they reach the front door I can still hear her giggling. _Whore._

"Will you call me later?" she asks.

"Of course…" he says as he close the door. "…not." He says. He walks back to the stairs and just as he was about to touch the first step, he turns around and look at me.

"Why aren't you upstairs with Kristy?" he asks as he walks just in the middle of the house. I shrug and stand up getting ready to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks. I look at him and shrug my shoulders.

"What. We're in this 'I'm not talking to you' zone?" he asks. I ignore him and reach for the door knob but he grabs my shoulder and spin me around. He blocks the door and I roll my eyes.

"Move." I say flatly.

"No. not until you tell me what's wrong." He says.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" I say.

"Ah. You two had a fight. Wanna tell me what it's about?" he asks. I look at him with boring eyes.

"You." I say as I look at the floor. He sighs and grab my hands.

"Come here." He says as we both sit in the couch face to face.

"What about me?" he asks.

"I told her everything. From the dream…" I say but he cuts me off.

"What dream?" he asks as he looks at me. _Shit! _Should I say it? NO! It's so embarrassing! UGH! Why did I put myself into this! I hate it! But it's the best thing right? UGH! I'm chickening out! UGH! Whatever. Here goes nothing.

"I…I." I say. He chuckles at me.

"Any moment now." He says. I take a deep breath and look down. I see that we're still holding each other hands so I remove mine and look at him.

"Ihadsexdreamaboutyouandme." I say. He looks at me for a second probably trying to process everything.

"What?" he asks. I open my mouth to speak again but he close it.

"I get it." He says. Suddenly he laughs. I look at him and he's still laughing. I'm not a big fan of people laughing at me. I get up but he grabs my hand and push me down so I'm sitting again.

"Wait. I'm all good but about me? Wow Gianna I'm flattered." He says I try to get up again but be push me back down.

"It's not funny Kendall!" I say as I slap his chest. He grabs my hands and set it down.

"You know you don't have to dream about it. All you have to do is ask baby." He says as he winks at me. Ugh! He's being a jerk again. Why can't he be nice for me just once? I need someone to talk to right now. Kristy isn't available so Logan is my next choice. I still have to prepare for my date with Steve. I sigh and stand up.

"Where are you going?" he asks as he follows me at the front door.

"At Logan's." I say.

"How come everytime you leave you always go to Logan's." he says.

"Jealous?" I tease. He laughs and shakes his head. Suddenly I see Kristy comes down from the stairs but she stops in the middle of it when she sees that her brother and I are having a moment.

"I don't know what that word means. Please stay." He says in a sincere tone.

"I can't I still have to get ready for my date with Steve." I say as I look at Kristy. Her face harden and she march up to her room again.

"Come on. You can reschedule it. He'll understand." He says. I sigh and I slip my hands off of his.

"I can't I'm sorry." I say.

"Okay. Don't have too much fun." He says. I look at him oddly.

"Sir yes sir." I say as I salute at him.

"Have anyone told you that you're weird?" he asks.

"Always." I say.

"Okay. Have fun. Don't do things that I'll do." He says. I look at him and nod before heading out.

* * *

"Logan! Open up!" I say as I knock on his front door for the seventh times.

"What's the password?" he says.

"Fuck off Logan! Just open the damn door." I say and he opens it. When I walk inside he's only wearing a towel.

"Can you please put on some clothes." I say and he nods. He run upstairs and it takes him 7 minutes to get dress.

"I'm done." He says as he walk down the stairs.

"Good. You look presentable now." I say.

"What brings an earthling here?" he asks. I laugh at his weirdness.

"Well Kristy and I had a fight about Kendall." I say and he nods. I tell him everything including the kiss and Steve.

"I hate to say this but I thing you like him." He says. I open my mouth to protest but he put his finger to shut me off.

"Hear me out." He says and I nod.

"You can't kiss a guy like that Gianna. You can't have a dream like that except if you're feeling something about him." He says. I look at him wide eyes when I realize something.

"I do like Kendall Knight." I whisper. Logan nods and taps my nose.

"Why? How! This is just a game? How come I liked him?" I ask.

"Well that's your problem. Look, Kendall is not a bad guy. Have you seen him look at you during lunch or is it just me, Leon and Kristy. You're oblivious sometimes Gianna." He says. I sigh and hug him.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem. I really want you to fall in love again." He says and we both laugh.

"Ugh. I have to go home. I still have a date with Steve." I say.

"I thought you like Kendall?" he asks.

"I just have to figure things out first." I say as I head home. While heading back home, I come to think of it that maybe I should confess my feeling to Kendall but I'm not that kind of person who's so open with her feelings! I didn't even notice that I'm standing in my house. I sigh and walk in.

"Oh honey. You're home." My mom says. Suddenly I see a bunch of people in the house.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"They're our co-workers. Remember Jenna?" she asks and of course I remember Jenna, she's the one who told me to give it a try when Logan and I are dating but she didn't see Logan yet.

"Yeah I remember her." I say as I wave at her. She smiles back and waves.

"Ma. I'll be in my room if you need anything." I say and my mom nods. When I head to my room, I keep on pacing and deciding if I should call Steve. Oh what the heck. I grab my phone from the nightstand and I start to call Steve.

"Hello? Gianna?"

"Hi Steve. I would like to cancel our date for tonight." I need to make a freaking excuse.

"Why? Are you alright?" he asks with concern on his face.

"No it's just that my mom got sick and no one can watch her so can I do a rain check for our date?"

"Sure. I wish your mom will get better." He says before he hangs up.

I pace on my room again. I need to get this thing out of my chest! I have nothing to do so I grab my phone and text Kendall.

"**Hey. Are you free?"**

"I'm a little busy."

"**Can you please come to my house?"**

"Why?"

"**Just come."**

"Are you sick?"

"**What? No."**

"Are you on fire?"

"**No."**

"Are you okay?"

"**No." **I say but I check his text again so I send him another.

"**Wait Yes."**

"Haha. Gotcha."

"**If you don't get your pervert ass here I'll never talk to you ever again."**

"Fine. I'll be there. I know you'll miss me baby." I roll my eyes and head downstairs. I head to the kitchen and grab water when I hear the door open.

"Oh my god! It's nice to finally meet you Logan and you look nice." I hear Jenna's voice.

"I'm Kendall and I always look nice." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Ehem." I say and he looks at me.

"Nice meeting you everyone." He says as he follows me upstairs.

"Stop staring at my butt." I say as I turn around and look at him with my eyebrow raise. He sighs and grab me by the waist as we enter my room. He plops on my bed and he pats a space next to him. I don't want to because of what happened when I sit next to him.

"Kendall…you're a guy right?" I ask. He hold up his hand and look at his pants.

"Yep there's a penis done there. Wanna see?" He says. I keep on pacing at the room and I know that it's making him dizzy.

"Look if you want me here just to watch you pace then maybe I should've leave." He says. I sigh and look at him.

"Do you have a friend that is a girl." I say.

"Yes. You and this girl named Tasha in Spanish class." He says.

"Well how about if you found out that your friend have a thing for you?" I ask.

"A thing like crush? Well I don't know…maybe ignore her. I mean we're just friends and if she feels something more for me then I don't want to get her hopes up." He says. _Ouch. It hurts._

"Oh." I say.

"Are we really talking about Tasha here or you?" he says. I look at him and he looks at me with a serious face.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Well this kind of things sometimes people always use the word 'friend' as an word to describe them." He says.

"So is it you?" he asks. I look at him and nod.

"So…. You do think that I'm sexy." He says as he looks at me with a smirk in his face. _I know that he's not gonna take this seriously._

"You think I'm seeexxxyyy. You want to kiiisss me…" he sings. I shake my head.

"Say it." He says as he stands in front of me.

"I'm not gonna fill your ego Kendall." I say.

"Just say 'Kendall your body is so sexy and I like it'." He says. I shove him off and look at him.

"Get out Kendall. GET OUT!" I shout. Kendall looks at me.

"Gianna…Look I'm just kidding I.."he says but I cut him off.

"You have no rights to make fun of my feelings! I thought that you're gonna take it seriously but you didn't! Can you be serious sometimes?" I shout. He's about to open his mouth but I cut him off.

"Save it and leave." I say.

"No." he says as he gives me a serious face. _Oh so now he's serious?_

"Then I'll leave." I say but he grab my wrist and turns me around.

"Do you really mean it? When you say you like me? Like, like me?" he says.

"Why does it matter? You have every girls who say those things to you." I say. He sighs and grab me by my hips.

"It's different though. I mean you're you. Not a slut who always act to make me fall in love with them." He says. As he grabs both of my hands he intertwines it and I feel the same shock that I feel when we kissed.

"Did you feel that?" he asks and I nod.

"It's the same feeling that I feel when we kissed." He confesses.

"Gianna…" he says but his phone rings.

"Damn it!" he says as he grabs his phone and answer it.

"I have to go Gianna." He says and I nod. He kiss me in the forehead before he leaves. I head down and my mom offer me some snacks. After that all I need to do is to say sorry to Kristy. I tell my mom that I'll go to Kristy's and she's okay with it. When I head to their house I suddenly feel like I have to pee since I drink two glasses of lemonade. I enter the bathroom at the main floor since I don't think that I can handle it until I reach the second floor so why not take a risk. I enter the bathroom and I don't like what I see.

"AHH!" I say as I run out of the bathroom. I see Kendall all naked with a woman sitting on the sink…also naked. I told him how I feel and it feels like he doesn't care. I hate myself now. Suddenly I feel someone grab my shoulders and turns me around.

"Gianna… I..." he says but I cut him off.

"This is what you're eager to go home to? Kendall…I confessed everything to you! You didn't even take it seriously!" I say.

"She…she means nothing. What you saw in the bathroom didn't mean at all. She just showed up at my house wearing a robe and I had nothing to do with it. I haven't had sex in nearly two weeks!" he says. I notice that he's in a towel and the girl is not in the house anymore.

"I don't care Kendall. Do you want me to be proud? I can't believe I let myself think that you feel the same." I shout.

"Gianna…" he says.

"You didn't even say it back. You didn't even say you like me too." I say.

"Gianna I…"he says but I shake my head.

"You don't have to explain Kendall. In fact it won't work. I won't be your friend anymore since I like you but you don't like me." I say as I head towards the door.

"Don't leave me like this. Gianna please." He says but I run outside. I grab my phone and dial the number that I know.

"Gianna?" he asks.

"Hey are you free?"

"Yeah. Why are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just need someone to talk to."

"I'm free. Do you want me to pick you up or?..."

"I'll just meet you at the café we used to go."

"Okay. See you later."

"See you later Steve." I say as I hang-up.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! My friend helped me with this idea! Please review. More readers! YAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter but this is just the continuation of the last chapter… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

After Steve and I met in the 90's café. He decided to watch a movie. So here we are now in the theater as we wait for our turn. We both agreed to watch Fear Street **(this is not a real movie) **since I'm up to some horror. The movie is all about a group of teenagers who wanted to be some paranormal experts and they decided to do their paranormal activity in the "Fear Street" but every time they went further, one of them are gonna be killed. I think it's kinda lame since I want to watch "Human Centipede II" but Steve says that it's grossing him out. Come on, they just put it there for some fun. I mean Human Centipede II has been released too long ago. I have to admit though, that movie is scaring the shit out of me. There's a crazy guy who keeps on kidnapping people and then the next thing you'll know is that your face is attached to someone's butt. Eww…that's why they turned it to black and white since the movie is so gross.

"Let's go?" he asks and I nod. We buy huge popcorn and two sodas. When we're watching the movie, I can't help but laugh at the girl who's taking a bath at the falls then the guys are checking her out and she's really naked. Suddenly someone grabs her from behind and then the water turns to red which makes the guys shout. I have to admit…this movie is for Kendall only since it's unrated. I look at Steve and he has a disgusting look on his face which makes me laugh even more.

When the movie is finish, Steve and I go back to the 90's café and we talk about the movie.

"I told you it's not scary." I say and he nods.

"I still think that we should have watched Human Centipede II." I say. Steve gives me a disgusting look and we both laugh about that.

"What do you love about that movie? It's kinda traumatizing. I mean when I watched that with my James and the other basketball guys, we all screamed like girls and he raped one of the girls there and that's the funny scene only." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because the whole human maze is moving when he's fucking the girl from behind. UGH! It's gross." He says. _Wow someone who thinks that sex is gross._

"I like the part where the crazy guy c-"I say but the bell rings in the front door. We turn around and I see Logan looking around like he's finding someone. When his gaze turns to me he sighs in relief.

"Gianna! I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't you know that a lot of people are worried about you?" He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Do you know how long you've been out? You're mom keeps on shaking because she thinks that you got your little cute butt in trouble but here you are hanging out with Steven." He says.

"It's Steve." He says. Logan looks at him.

"So?" he asks.

"Can you just go home? I'll take her home." Steve says. Logan shakes his head.

"No. she's coming with me because I'm her bestfriend." He says. Steve snorts and I look at him.

"Seriously. First I had Kendall Knight now I also have to deal with Logan Mitchell." He says as he raises his hands in frustration.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask and he shrugs. I look at Logan who keeps on glaring at Steve.

"What time is it by the way?" I ask.

"11:00 PM. Did you even receive the calls and message we gave you?" he asks. I shake my head a 'no' before he grabs my arm.

"What the hell? Bye Steve." I say and he sighs but waves.

"You've been gone for 5 hours!" he says.

"Sorry. I lost track of the time. I also left my phone at the car." I say as I walk into my car.

"So he was your rebound guy?" he asks and I shake my head a 'no'.

"I'll drive you home." He says as I crawl to the passenger seat. He starts the engine and we take off.

"Everyone is there. **Everyone." **He says.

"I get it EVERYONE is there, so?" I ask. He looks at me before he park the car in our driveway. _Where home? _I take a deep before I open the door. Everyone comes rushing through the door and my mom hugs me tight.

"Mom…to…tight…I can't…breathe." I say. My mom lets go of me and Kristy comes and hug me tighter than my mom's.

"I'm so sorry Gianna! I'm so sorry. I never should have said those things. I'm so sorry Gianna. Please forgive me!" she says as she sobs. Carlos pulls her away from me. _Wait. Carlos is here too? Wow when Logan said everyone was here, he really meant everyone._

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick." My mom says. I look at her and smile. Suddenly I see someone at the corner of my eyes. I turn my head and I see Kendall sitting by the staircase.

"Uh. I've been with a friend and it looks like we had a great time that I didn't notice the time." I say with an innocent smile. I can see Kendall shifts in his position and looks at me suspiciously.

"Just don't do it again Gianna." My dad says seriously and I nod.

"Okay. We'll be in our room now." My mom says as she drags my dad into their bedroom.

"Gianna…" I hear Kristy's voice.

"Look. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped that day." I say.

"No. I should be the one who would say sorry." She says and I nod. She hugs me one last time before she leaves with Carlos.

"Well girl. I should head home. Leon and I have some baseball game to catch up." He says as he kisses me in the cheek and head home. I sigh and turn around when I remember Kendall's still here. I look at the staircase and Kendall's about to stand up.

"Why aren't you home? Don't you have another girl to screw or are you here to make fun of my feelings again?" I ask as I stand in front of him.

"Can we talk? In your room." He says. I didn't say anything. I head to my room and I know that he's following me. I sigh and sit at my computer chair as Kendall enters my room and close it…probably lock it too.

"Just hear me out." He says.

"There's nothing to explain." I say.

"Then enlighten me." He says. I sigh and motion my hands for him to continue.

"Are you with that jerk all day?" he asks as he eyes me suspiciously.

"It's none of your business." I say as I cross my arms.

"Look…I have a lot of things to process in especially when you said you like me." He says.

"Yeah not anymore." I say. He looks at me and raises a brow.

"What do you mean not anymore?" he asks.

"Not anymore. I don't like you anymore." I simply say.

"Bu-but you told me you like me!" he shouts.

"Yeah, BEFORE YOU HAD SEX WITH SOME RANDOM GIRL JUST A MINUTE WHEN I CONFESSED MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!" I shout.

"What do you expect Gianna? I'm a teenage hormonal boy. What do you expect me to do when some girl showed up in my house wearing a bathrobe and a birthday suit underneath it and she's willing to do anything?" he asks/shouts. See this is why we're in my room. I don't want my parents to hear this.

"That's what I'm talking about jackass. You're always willing to accept girls who throw themselves at you. Can't you keep your penis in your pants for a day? If you're really horny then use your own hand!" I say.

"Well no one can resist my face and body." Kendall says as he smiles at me. I roll my eyes and slap him.

"Come on Gianna! Lighten up! I'm here to make things clearer!" he says.

"Then do it!" I say. He tries to open his mouth but he closes it.

"So, that's it. This game of ours is over and don't even bother to talk to me again." I say as I sit on my bed. Kendall reaches my door and opens it.

"So this is how you're gonna end it? You're gonna be mad at something and you won't even make me explain my side of the story? You don't even want to find out what I think?" he asks.

"I'm not mad. I'm irritated." I say as I look at Kendall's eyes. _I hurt him. _He sighs and leaves my room, and my house. I sigh and plop myself into the bed and sleep.

* * *

"Good morning class!" Mr. Simons says as he enters our room. It's another day of Math class and I don't want to see x and y together again.

"Wait. Why are you here?" I ask. Mr. Simons looks at me.

"Why don't you like me Ms. West?" he asks as he crosses his arms and leans on his desk. Everyone's attention is on me now. _Great. _

"Well Mr. O is our teacher and you're just a substitute teacher so where's Mr. O?" I ask.

"He's on a vacation with his wife." He says.

"So let me guess…he'll be out for a couple of weeks then we will found out that his wife is pregnant and he'll quit and you'll replace him in Math and Health just like Mrs. Wright?" I ask and everyone laughs.

"If you don't like me then I'll be gladly to open the door for you Ms. West." He says as he opens the door. I sigh and grab my things. Suddenly I remember something.

"TO ALL CHEERLEADERS! WE WILL HAVE A PRACTICE DURING LUNCH TIME SO BETTER TAKE A HEAVY FOOD LATER! BYE!" I say as I leave the room. I head to the auditorium and I see a piano in the middle of the stage. I jog up and open the piano. I start to play stuff and I start to sing Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound. When I'm finish, I close the lid and head to the room where everyone's finally leaving.

"So… Are we really cool now?" Kristy asks. I nod and smile at her. She doesn't believe that we're friends again.

"You don't tell me that you and Carlos are getting serious." I say teasingly as I grab a double cheeseburger, vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup and water.

"Well…things are serious and we both confessed our love." She says as she giggles like a girl in a movie.

"Oooh…that's nice." I say.

"What about you and my brother. He went home last night and he looked depressed and down." She says.

"Well let's just say that we don't understand each other and I won't forgive him about what he did." I say.

* * *

"Okay! We're going to perform our usual routines and we're going to perfect it. Gianna, you're still on the top of the pyramid." Ms. Collins says but when she said my name and the pyramid thing, someone snorts and I know that it's Rachel.

"Do you have any problem, Rachel?" she asks.

"Well I have a suggestion." Rachel says.

"We're not going to put you in the top of the pyramid Rachel. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Ms. Collins asks. Everyone laughs including me. _Gosh, I wish Kristy is here to watch this._

"Okay everyone! Wear your outfits!" she yells. We all head to our locker room and change.

"Wow. I've never been here for years now." I say.

"Oh, you're exaggerating." Rachel snorts. Suddenly someone slings their arm on my shoulders. I look to my right and it's Mariel.

"You heard what Coach Collins said! Wear your outfits!" she says and Rachel stumps her foot.

"Thanks." I say and she laughs. We both head to our locker and I open mine to see my outfit. I strip of my clothes and put on my cheer squad clothes on.

"I feel sexy." Mariel says and I laugh. She turns around and gasps when she looks at me. I suddenly feel conscious at my body.

"Do I look fat?" I ask as I look at my body.

"Holy Shit. How can you have a perfect body like that? Now I know why Kendall can't keep his hands off of you." She says as she eyes me up and down. I laugh and shake my head.

"Teach me." She says in a serious tone.

"Eat meat and try to maintain your figure." I say and she nods.

"Wow. I'm so jealous right now." She says and I laugh. We both head to the fields and I see Rachel with her slut friends.

"Look its Kendall!" she screams. _Do they have practice right now? _I look at Kendall and he's smiling at the ladies but when his gaze turns to me, his smile dies down. _Why do I feel horrible now? Am I a bad person for not listening to him?_

"Gianna!" I hear Logan shouts. I turn around and she hugs me. I hear someone makes gagging noises and of course it's Rachel.

"Look who's watching." He says. I turn around and I see Steve at the third row just 2 rows above Kendall. I look at him and he looks at me. I smile and wave and that's when Kendall's attention is on me. He looks confuse so he turns around and he sees that Steve is there. I look back at Logan and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Do you have practice?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nope, we just want to watch our favorite cheerleaders." He says as he pokes my nose.

"So you mean Rachel is your favorite too?" I ask and he makes a gagging noise.

"Okay guys! Places!" Ms. Collins says. I look at Rachel and I look at her top, it looks like it's going to explode. Mariel taps me at the shoulder.

"Look at her top. It looks like her breast can't even breathe in there. I bet that it's gonna explode when she extend her arms at the end of the performance." She says and I nod. I look around and I see Kristy coming in with Carlos. _Aw... they look cute._ James walks over to me and gives me a good luck hug.

"Good luck. I hope Rachel's top will burst so we can have a good show." He confesses and I laugh before pushing him playfully.

"Go back to your sit perv!" I say.

"Good luck cute butt!" he yells and I laugh. I see Rachel rolls her eyes. We get in position and we dance. See in the finale Rachel will cartwheel and she will extend her arms before she jumps. I really want to see her get embarrass in front of the football team and the rest of the people.

We keep on dancing until it's time for the pyramid. I'm still scared about it since the last time I did that was the final game of the football team and I had a bad fall so long story short, I had a bad experience. I take a deep breath before standing at the hand of Joey and Roger. They both give me a reassuring smile before they lift me up. My feet are on the shoulders of Mariel and a slut who I never want to know. While I stand there, Rachel is about to do her thing. She did a cartwheel then a back flip until she reaches the middle. I can see James bringing out his phone and that makes me laugh. I almost lose my balance when Mariel hold my foot and so does the slut. We're all watching Rachel as she throws her hands up in the air and of course her top opens freely and it falls on the ground. Everyone is quiet and Rachel tries to cover herself suddenly a big flash comes in and I lose my balance. I wait for the impact of the ground but I didn't. I open my eyes and I see Joey and Roger together with the other two guys smiling at me. I sigh deeply before I stand up.

"Thanks guys. I owe you two big time." I say and they laugh.

"Nah but if it's Rachel we won't mind letting her fall in her butt." Roger says which makes me laugh. Suddenly I hear Ms. Collins' whistle and the rest of the people in the pyramid goes down. We approach her and we see her sitting in the bench with Kendall. I sigh and I suddenly feel uncomfortable. Suddenly Mariel drags my arm and we both reach Ms. Collins. I'm in the end of the line which is in front of Kendall.

"Gather around children." She says as she keeps her chuckle. I look around and I can see the sluts and Rachel are gone. I suddenly feel a knee touching my bare legs. I turn to my right and I see Kendall looking at me. Ms. Collins clears her throat so I turn my attention to her now.

"Ms. Collins, you can laugh now. Rachel is nowhere to be found." I say and suddenly the whole area is filled with laughter.

"As you all know that we had a booby incident so I would like you to have another set of outfits since we don't want to see that again." Ms. Collins says and we all nod.

"Everybody please sit down." She says.

"Okay. So we'll have Gianna on top of the pyramid and I want Mariel to do the routine that Rachel did so Rachel will replace you spot in the pyramid." Ms. Collins and Mariel nods.

"Wait. Rachel? She's going to hold me in the pyramid?" I ask as I look at her with a scared face.

"Yes? Any problem?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No. Nothing at all." I say.

"Good." She says and she dismisses us.

* * *

"Where's Carlos or anyone you know?" I ask.

"They went home so you can tell me what really happened between you and my brother." She says as we walk out of the school since the football field is right next to the main entrance.

"So…" I say.

"Tell me or we will go to Logan's house and I'll let him explain everything. By the way, nice shirt." She says. Well my shirt have a cute caption: **If you see this it means you're looking too hard. **It's in small font size too.

"Thanks. It's my favorite." I say.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" she asks/whines. I sigh.

"Well I confess-"I say but she cut me off.

"You confess what?" she asks.

"Will you let me finish?" I ask and she nods.

"Okay so I like your brother." I confess.

"You like my brother? Like, like?" she asks and I nod.

"Then I confessed my feelings for him but then he left. After that I decided to come to your house. When I was there I saw your brother fucking some girl in the bathroom." I say. Kristy sighs and hugs me.

"I'm sorry that my brother's a jerk." She says and I nod.

"Let's go to Logan's." I say and she nods.

When we reach Logan's house, I knock on the door and a beautiful blonde girl opens it.

"Hi? Are we in the right house?" I ask and she giggles.

"Yeah are you looking for Logan? I'm Vanessa by the way. Nice shirt." She says as I nod. We enter his house and I notice that Vanessa is wearing Logan's shirt.

"Your Logan's girlfriend?" I ask and she nods.

"So where is he?" Kristy asks.

"Taking a shower. It's nice to finally meet you Gianna and Kristy." She says and we smile at her.

"Babe have you seen my –"Logan says but he shuts up when he sees us in his couch.

"Hey!" Kristy says and Logan smiles as he sits on the couch opposite to us.

"What brings you two here? by the way, nice shirt." he asks as Vanessa sits on the arm of the couch.

"Did you know that Gianna confessed her feelings for Kendall?" Kristy asks.

"Who is Kendall?" Vanessa asks.

"Marry her." Kristy and I both say which makes us all laugh. _Finally a girl who doesn't know Kendall!_

"So you confessed your feelings?" Logan asks and I nod.

"And?" he asks.

"Well let's just say that after I confessed my feelings he banged another girl right after that." I say and Vanessa gasps.

"Aw. You poor thing." She says and I smile at her. _She's becoming a little annoying now._

"I'm sorry I told you to confess your feelings." Logan says.

"No. I did it right? At least I told him and now I know that he don't feel the same way." I say.

"I thought he's just in denial but right after what he did…I'm confuse now." He says.

"My brother does know how to keep his emotions." Kristy mumbles.

"What are we gonna do to make him confess?" Vanessa asks.

"How about you make him jealous?" Logan asks. I look at him like it was the dumbness thing he ever said.

"What? At least I'm suggesting." He says.

"Hey I have one." I say.

"Let's hear it." Kristy says.

"Let's change the subject." I say and suddenly everyone is quiet.

"I'm planning on having sex with Carlos since we confessed our love with each other." Kristy says.

"Well Carlos is a cool guy." Logan says and I nod in agreement.

"Well we better go. Bye." I say as Kristy and I both leave the house. When we're walking we keep on talking about Vanessa.

"So…what do you think of her?" I ask.

"Well she's a jolly person but too jolly to make her look like she takes drugs." She says and I laugh.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! Sorry for the wrong grammars and tenses.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it! THANKS for the reviews!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

"I want to sing happy birthday…Hey is it your birthday?" Kristy asks some random freshmen in the hall.

"You know…if you keep on doing that, those freshmen kids will think that you're nuts." I say as I open my locker.

"I don't know. This morning when I woke up and sang some Christmas songs, and then when I'm at the shower I sang some Nursery Rhymes. So right now I want to sing Happy Birthday." She says.

"Instead of asking people if it's their birthday today why not sing it?" I ask.

"Yeah and make myself look like an idiot? Uh, no thank you." She says as I close my locker and we proceed to hers.

"Yeah like asking the freshmen kids if it's their birthday isn't weird at all." I say and she gives me a slap in my arm. We reach her locker and she pulls out all the things that she needs. I lean on someone's locker and I notice that everyone is staring at me.

"See people think that we're crazy." I say as I look at Kristy.

"They're just jealous." She says and I laugh. Suddenly I feel someone is looking at me. I look at the person and I see him with his pose standing against some lockers not too far from us. I've been avoiding him for the past 3 days.

"I hate seeing him like this." Kristy says as he looks at her brother. Suddenly I feel guilt inside of me. I didn't know that it would end this way! I've caught them whispering this past few days and I always heard my name which is so annoying now! I really want to know what they're whispering about.

"I still think Logan's plan would work." Kristy says and I nod. When Kristy and I were heading home, we talked about the plan and she made me said yes but I didn't. It's still a bad thing to make Kendall jealous just to make him admit something. I don't want him to be like a monster. Suddenly Leon and Logan approach us and Logan hugs me.

"Aw. I didn't know that it's free hugs day." Leon says as he gives us a pouty smile. I extend my arms and he smiles like a freaking kid at Christmas. I laugh as he throws himself at me. I have to admit, Leon smells good like appealing good. It makes him look handsome not that he isn't but he's a pretty-good looking guy. I suddenly feel his hands slides down my back and into my lower back…I think he's almost touching my butt. He pulls me closer so our fronts are touching then he buries his face on the crook of my neck. I feel uncomfortable so I pull away just in time for him to plant a kiss on my neck. I didn't know why but I'm shock!

"What the heck?!" someone yells far from us. I know that it's Kendall but I'm surprise about the tome of his voice. Anger and Surprised? Leon gives me a smile before he walks off. I turn around and I see Logan and Kristy smiling like idiots.

"Can someone please explain?" I ask.

"Leon knows about the plan." Logan says and Kristy laughs. Evil laugh to be specific.

"Wait. I didn't approve that!" I whisper/shout.

"But it worked." Logan says.

"I don't care. I don't want to make him jealous." I say.

"I better go before she explodes." Logan says as he dashes out. I take a quick glance at Kendall and his face shows anger. _What is he mad about? _I sigh and drag Kristy to our Health Class.

* * *

Kristy and I are walking home since we don't want to ride a car. Exercise.

"So I noticed that you've been whispering with your brother lately." I say. Kristy looks at me and smiles.

"Have you heard anything?" she asks and I shake my head.

"But I did heard my name all the time." I say and Kristy stays silent.

"Is there something that I should know?" I ask as I stop walking. Kristy sighs and stop walking as she turns around and look at me.

"It's not my secret to tell." She says.

"Then please give me a hint?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Wanna go to my house?" she asks and I shrug my shoulders. My parents aren't home and I'm alone again. I really don't want to go to their house since I'm avoiding Kendall but you know what they say right? You can't run from your problems so I might as well face it.

"Come on, his friends are over so he won't bother you. We can have movie in my room while they watch sports at the living room." She suggests. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about going to their house. I swear if they leave us two alone in a room I have many options but the two best options that I have is: I'll slap him or I'll kick him so he won't produce babies.

"Fine. I'll meet you there. I need to change in something comfortable."I say as I look down at my tight jeans and v-neck. Kristy nods as she stops at her house.

* * *

When I get inside my room. I grab a pair of black short shorts and a white loose top with omnom in it.

"Oh, omnom you make eating candy look cool." I mumble to myself. Suddenly I hear my phone ring. I grab it by my nightstand and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? If you're not here for the next five minutes, I'll go to your house and drag you here." Kristy threats.

"I'm supposed to leave when you called. Actually I'm closing the door now." I say as I lock my front door and head to Kristy's house. When I get there I knock on the door. _Please be Kristy, Please be Kristy, Please be Kri-_Suddenly the door opens and I see a tall guy.

"Am I in the right house?" I ask.

"Gianna. Kristy's been expecting you." The tall man says as he lets me in.

"What's your name again?" I ask.

"Dylan. Kristy says that she's waiting upstairs." He says. Suddenly I hear a couple of people cheering. _Yeah right, Kendall and his pose are here. _I walk pass the living room and I can feel that they're watching my every move. I sigh and run upstairs and straight to Kristy's room. When I walk in I can see her sitting in her computer chair with her eyes close. I sneak in and tap her. When she turns around I jump in front of her and scream ''bloody murder' and she screams out loud while I'm clutching at my stomach because of too much laugh.

"Fucking shit Gianna! Will you stop that? It's not funny." She says as she touches her chest.

"Yeah it's not funny it's hilarious. DUDE! IT'S EPIC! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" I say. Kristy throws a pillow at me which makes me shut up.

"Okay. Okay. I'll shut up now. Happy?" I ask and she nods. I plop on her bed and she opens the DVD player.

"What to watch?" she asks me as she holds up two DVD's.

"Uh… Emperor's New Groove. Wait, Unrest." I say and she looks at me for a second.

"We'll watch Emperor's New Groove after we watch a horror film." I say and she puts the DVD in.

"Oh before we watch the movie. I have to tell you something. I have a date with Carlos tomorrow." She shrieks and I laugh.

"Gianna…" she says and I look at her.

"Can we watch something else?" she asks. I have to admit I don't have the guts to watch that movie so I nod.

"Yes!" she says as she stops the movie and grab another DVD.

"How does "What's Your Number" sound?" she and I nod vigorously. I love that movie but I think Kendall should watch this. He can relate at the girl.

"I want some popcorn." She says as she looks at me.

"I don't want to. Kendall and his pose are downstairs." I say. She sighs and she says that we should play 'rock, paper, scissors'. I roll by eyes but play. First two…. Rock, Paper, Scissors….I lost! Yay?

"Ugh! I hate it! You're cheating on this game." I say.

"You can't cheat in that game. You just suck." She says. I sigh and leave the room. I'm about to go down when I hear them talking.

"Dude come on. We'll find some new ladies to screw." Someone says. I roll my eyes. _Typical hormonal boys._

"Sorry guys I can't. I don't feel like doing it." Kendall says. _Wow! He declined the offer?!_

"Whatever dude. It's your lost. Just call us if you change your mind." Someone says then I hear the door closes.

"Gianna. What are you doing to me!" Kendall sighs. _Can he see me?_ I nervously walk down the stairs and quietly walk to the kitchen to find the popcorn. There are a lot of cabinets here so I'll start at the closest. I open it and all I can see are condiments. I sigh and close it. I accidentally curse out loud when my head hits the counter. I sigh and rub it. I turn around and I see Kendall holding up a bag of popcorn.

"Looking for this?" he asks and I nod. I reluctantly walk and stand in front of him. I try to reach the bag but he grabs my hand.

"Can I talk to my ex-friend?" he asks. I shake my head and let go of our hands.

"Can I have the popcorn?" I ask and he gives it to me. I sigh and open it. Now I'm searching for the microwave. I look around and Kendall points at the top of the oven. _Ugh! I can't reach it! I hate my parents when it comes to my height._

"Can't reach it shorty?" Kendall asks and I nod. He grabs the bag and put it on the microwave but after that silence is in the room except for the microwave sounds.

"Now can we talk?" he asks. I look at the timer of the microwave and nod.

"You have 1 minute and thirty seconds." I say and he nods.

"Can you be honest with me?" he asks and I nod.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" he asks.

"Why does it matter?" I ask.

"It matters a lot Gianna." He says in a serious tone. I look away, afraid that I might say that I still like him.

"I'm sorry. When…when you said you like me a lot of things popped on my head. The first thing was maybe you're just doing it for the game. I also thought that the kiss was a part of the game." He says. I look at him and he's serious and determined?

"I don't like this." He says as he motion between me and him. "It's not us! We're supposed to be at each other throats. We're supposed to be talking not ignoring each other." He says as he takes

"You know what? You've got a point of making me admit that I like you." I say as I smile.

"Well I have to give you a point too since I'm a total wreck during this past weeks of us fighting." He says as we both laugh.

"So…We're tie? Kendall: five and Gianna five?" he asks and I nod.

"Have you and Kristy been whispering about me?" I ask.

"Yes." He simply says.

"May I ask what is it about?" I ask.

"Do you still like me?" he asks. I look away and he taps my chin with his fingers to make me look at him.

"Answer me." I say. He smile mischievously before he leans in. now our lips are almost touching.

"You have to answer mine first before I answer yours." He says as he leans back and grabs me by the waist.

"I won't answer your until you answer mine." I say as I put my hands in his firm chest.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine." He says.

"Then you're not getting any answer from me." I say as I pull away from him.

"We'll see." He mumbles. Suddenly the microwave beeps. He grabs the popcorn from it and gives it to me with a cocky smile.

"I miss hanging out with you." He says as I grab the popcorn from his hands.

"I know I'm really entertaining." I say as I jog upstairs.

"You're sexy as hell too." He shouts which makes me laugh. When I enter her room she starts to play the movie.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review. Sorry for the wrong grammars and tenses. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a new chapter guys!**

**Which of these stories do you want me to rewrite: All Over Again it We'll Make it Work.**

**Which of these stories do you want me to delete: All Over Again it We'll Make it Work.**

**JUST PM ME!**

**ENJOY this new chapter!  
~Mia**

* * *

I'm sitting in my desk looking at the board when Kristy stands up and excuses herself to the bathroom. Suddenly i feel my phone vibrates. I take it from my pocket and look down to read it. We don't want any teachers to notice this.

**Meet me at the bathroom now! ~Kristy**

I sigh and get up before getting a pass from Mr. Ramsey. He smiles and gestures the door. I walk into the hallway, up to the stairs until i reach the bathroom. When i walk in, Kristy immediately hugs me and i can see that she's nervous.

"I'm freaking out Gianna!" she says as she paces in the bathroom.

"I can tell." I say.

"My parents are coming home and they're going to make a dinner and my dad is inviting Carlos!" she says as she runs to me with big eyes saying **Help Me!**

"Well is it a good thing that your dad is inviting Carlos at the dinner?" I ask.

"Did you remember when I brought Gary with me during the dinner?" she asks. I nod and she looks at me dramatically.

"My dad interrogated him! Until he stopped defending himself!" she says.

"Look. Carlos is a great guy and I'm sure your parents will love him." I say as I give my best reassuring smile.

"I don't know. Oh my mom wants you to be there." She says and I nod.

"What am I gonna do?" she asks me.

"Just let Carlos be himself." I say and she nods.

"Thanks." She says and she hugs me. We both head back to the classroom and I see Steve sits next to me this time.

"Hey." I say.

"I just want to say sorry." He says. _About what? Why is he sorry?_

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You know…for being a jerk on our date." He says. _Oh! You mean for being jealous._

"It's okay, let's just act normal." I say and he hugs me. Suddenly Kendall turns around to pass a paper for me. He looks at us and we both pull away. I can see Kendall's face harden. _Here we go again._

"Okay class…we have Dylan here for I don't know." Mr. Ramsey says. Suddenly Dylan comes in with a video camera in his hand and another guy with a wireless microphone.

"Here we are with Rachel who just showed her breast last cheer squad practice! What do you feel about that Rachel?" Dylan asks as the camera focuses on Rachel. Kendall stands up and joins his friends. I try not to laugh because Rachel looks helpless.

"No comment?" Dylan asks as Rachel smiles and she pulls her top a little more to make her cleavage visible.

"Wow. The girl who doesn't know how to keep her clothes for herself." I say. Suddenly the camera is on me.

"Look who we have here. It's the sexiest girl alive! Gianna!" Dylan says and I give him a flirty smile.

"Hi." I say in a flirty tone.

"What does a porn star doing here?" he asks. I can see Kendall watching me.

"Well. I'm here to have a new movie with Steve." I say as I move closer to Steve. Kendall becomes alert and he watches be suspiciously.

"And who is the director?" he asks.

"Of course how can I forget, it's Kendall Knight." I say in a sexy British accent.

"What is your role here?" he asks and Kendall stands next to Dylan.

"I'm a naughty school girl and James is the horny basketball player." I say as I wrap my arms around Steve and slowly lick his neck. Everyone laugh so hard that they didn't hear him moan.

"She's good." Dylan says and I look at Kendall who has an angry expression.

"Okay class, that's enough. Dylan you may go." Mr. Ramsey says and Dylan together with the other guy runs out of the classroom.

* * *

What to wear? Casual? Semi-casual? Ugh! I'll just wear my regular clothes. I grab my skinny jeans, my white shirt with a print of a panda with mustache, and my black flats. I comb my hair and French braid it. I apply my regular make-up. I grab my phone, house keys and my homemade apple pie.

When I get to their house, I knock on the door and Kendall opens it. I take my time to look at his outfit. Black Vans, his regular jeans, and a blue and black plaid shirt. I look up to him and he gives me a sly smile.

"Looking good." He says. I'm about to say something when his mom appear by the door.

"Kendall be a gentleman and let her in." his mom says. Kendall takes a few steps for me to enter.

"I'm not that thin Kendall." I say but he smiles at me. Since Kendall leaves a tiny space for me I have to squeeze myself in. my back is touching his front. When I look at him his smile becomes wider.

"Gianna! Good to have you here." Mama Knight says as she hugs me.

"Oh I have something for you." I say as I push Kendall out of the way and grab the apple pie outside.

"Here, I know you love apple pies so tada!" I say as Mama Knight grabs the pie from me.

"Oh honey you know me so well." She says.

"Come on. Kendall!" Mama Knight says/yells. Kendall comes running in and takes his seat. Mama Knight insists for me to sit right next to Kendall and I have nothing to do but agree.

"So…Carlos how long have you know my daughter?" Mr. Knight says. I look at Kristy and she's squirming in her seat. I kick her under the table and I give her a 'you have to relax' face.

"We've know each other for two months now." He says in a relax tone.

"And you're dating her for how long?" her dad asks.

"We're dating for nearly a month. By the way the food is amazing Mrs. Knight." Carlos says and Mama Knight blushes.

"So Kendall, when are you going to bring a nice girl during dinner?" Mama Knight asks.

"He always brings girls here." I mumble and Kendall elbows me.

"What's that?" Mama Knight asks.

"Nothing, the food is amazing!" I say and Mama Knight laughs.

"So…How come you never bring a girl here Kendall? Aren't they attracted to you?" his mom asks.

"Oh, too much attracted." I mumble and Kendall elbows me again.

"I just haven't found the girl yet and I'm not search for one." He says. I chuckle and Kendall elbows me again.

"Oh…aren't you attracted to girls?" his mom asks. When his mom said that I spill my drink and mama Knight pats my back.

"Honey are you okay?" mama Knight asks and I nod.

"So Kendall…you're not attracted to girls?" his mom asks.

"Uh…" Kendall says.

"Because you see I have a friend and her son is also-"Mama Knight says.

"Mom! I'm not gay!" Kendall protests. I try not to laugh so I hide it by coughing.

"Are you sure? Because her son is really nice and I can let you me-"she says.

"Jennifer! Your son says he's not gay!" Mr. Knight yells.

"Oh. Even if he is we'll accept him right?" she asks to her husband. I keep on hiding my laugh.

"Yes dear, we'll accept him even if he's a gay." Mr. Knight says and his wife nods. We all go back to eating our food when I burst out laughing.

"That's so hilarious! HAHA!" I laugh and soon everyone laughs.

"Gosh. This is the weirdest dinner ever." Kristy says as she palm slap her forehead.

"Okay, do you guys want dessert?" Mama Knight asks and we all nod. She starts to take the plates so I decide to help her. We enter the kitchen and I put all the dirty dishes in the sink. Mama Knight opens the freezer as I pull out some ice cream bowls. Mama Knight starts to scoop some vanilla ice cream.

"Can you grab those jars honey?" she asks me. I nod as I grab the three small jars.

"What toppings would you like?" she ask as she opens the lids of the jars. I look inside and I point at the Oreo crust. She nods and she grabs a spoonful of it as she place it on my ice cream bowl. She grabs the Hershey's chocolate syrup and she squirts it to my ice cream. I can see that she did the same thing to all of the ice cream. _Maybe she doesn't want to work hard._

"Come on." She says and we head back to the dining area. We place all the ice cream bowls in front of them before we settle in. I watch as everyone digs in to their ice cream. I sigh happily and I grab a spoonful of my ice cream. I put them on my mouth and close my eyes as I moan. I can sense someone is watching me. I slightly open my eyes and for sure, Kendall's watching me. _Game on. _I grab another spoonful of it and put them in my mouth as I moan. I lick the spoon and suck it at the end. I hear someone groan. Kendall is definitely watching me. I dip my spoon in the bowl and bring it back to my mouth. I lick it slowly and moan. _I wonder why guys like watching girls eating or sucking candies and on my condition…ice cream. _I put some ice cream on my mouth and lick my lips before moaning. I put my hand on Kendall's thighs and rub them up and down as I lick my ice cream covered spoon. I moan as I put my hand near his member and slide a finger on his now covered- throbbing cock. I slightly open my eyes and glance at my surroundings. _Good thing they all have a heavy conversation. _I finally put my hand on his covered cock and massage them as I moan on the taste of my ice cream. I hear Kendall's moan so I rub him faster which makes him moan loudly. I immediately open my eyes as soon as everyone looks at Kendall.

"Honey, are you okay?" his mom asks.

"Ye…yeah. I have to go…get some water in the kitchen." He says as he dashes to the kitchen.

"Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom." I say before I stand up and head to the kitchen to see Kendall leaning with one elbow in the counter. He has a ice pack in his cock so I take this as an opportunity. I move behind him and slide my hands on his chest.

"Kendall." I say seductively as I kiss his neck.

"Gi-Gianna…" he mutters.

"Kendall…Do you want me?" I ask as I kiss his neck. He nods vigorously.

"I want you too Kendall. I want you to pound me hand Kendall. Ah." I say as I put my hand in his covered cock. I remove the ice pack and replace it with my hands and I begin to rub his semi-hard cock.

"I want to bounce on you like I'm a freaking bunny. I want to feel you. I want to moan out your name. Kendall tell me…do you want me?" I ask. Kendall's eyes are now close as he bits his bottom lip. _So hot. I'm getting turned on.´_ I have to focus.

"Ye-yes." He moan. His cock is finally hard and I smile for victory as I kiss and bite his earlobe.

"Then tell me Kendall. Have you and Kristy been whispering about me?" I ask and he nods.

"Tell me about it Kendall." I say.

"Well…we t-"he says but we hear someone walking in.

"All I have to do is to give you the recipe dear." Mama Knight says as she enters the kitchen. I immediately pull away from Kendall and Kendall grabs a pan.

"I-I have to go to my bedroom." He says as he walks away.

"Kendall, what are you doing with my pan?" she asks. Mama Knight's back is on me so I hold up a seven fingers then I point to myself and I hold up five fingers then point to him. _See here's the thing, we had a deal that if we won we will add two points. So new rules! _He looks at me and he gives me a satisfied grin.

"I have to use it as a drum for a second." He says as he runs up to his room.

"Did he just act weird?" his mom asks and I shrug my shoulders.

* * *

**Did you guys like it! Please review! Oh and don't forget about the rewriting and deleting stuff.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Please sit back and enjoy this chapter.**

**~Mia**

* * *

I sigh and turn off the TV. How come nothing great is on the television during Saturday afternoon? I glance at the clock and its 4:27 PM. I walk up to my room and change my 'lazy clothes' to something presentable. I pick my black skinny jeans, hanging shirt with a picture of somehow like a flower, and my purple vans. I grab my keys and head out. I keep on remembering what happened last week, I almost found out what have they been whispering about and why me… it's been awkward though. Kristy told me that her parents approve about Carlos and I'm so happy for her. As for Kendall, we might have some awkward moments. We see each other often at school and we barely talk to each other, just a simple 'Hi' and that's it. The longest word that Kendall said to me was when I visited Kristy, he said: 'Kristy's at the kitchen' then we walk off leaving me at the front door. I don't even know why and for the record, he didn't even try anything. I mean ANYTHING. He doesn't flirt with me; he doesn't tease me, hell he doesn't even look at me. All he did was look and flirt with the other girls whom I wish was me… _WAIT. Did I just think of that?_ I shake my head about that thought and I notice that I'm standing in their front yard. _'Wow their house isn't really that far away from mine.'_ I though. I jog up to the front door and knock. The door opens to reveal a happy Kristy, I'm about to ask her about that when she hop happily towards the kitchen.

"That's weird." I mumble to myself. I sigh and enter the house before closing the door. I walk straight to the kitchen and I can smell something good. I walk into the kitchen to see Kendall looking at his laptop seriously._ 'He must be watching porn.'_ I thought. I look at Kristy and she's dancing while holding a spatula. I look at the oven and I can see that she's baking something. That's weird, they only bake for special occasions and I don't know if any of them is going to celebrate their birthday.

"What's with the baking?" I ask. Kristy stops dancing and Kendall looks at me.

"Nothing special." Kristy says. Her creepy smile is still on her face.

"I thought you guys only bake if there is a special occasion." I say as I grab a sugar cookie from the tray. _**It's really good!**_

"Well it is!" Kristy exclaims.

"Really? Is someone else's birthday today?" I ask.

"No silly, all I'm saying is that I had-"Kristy says but the sound of a chair cut her off.

"Well I'm out of here." Kendall says as he grabs his laptop and walk towards the living room.

"Well, all I'm saying is…I finally had sex with Carlos!" Kristy says as she jumps up and down and I swallow my sugar cookies without even chewing them.

"Really?" I say breathlessly as I try to hide the pain in my throat.

"Yes." she says as she continues to tell the story. I put my hands on my knees and cough the cookie out of my throat. I think I finally get Kristy's attention because she stops taking and her eyes widen as she rush over me and pats my back hard enough to make me spit my heart and other internal organs.

"Thanks." I say as I grab a tissue paper and clean the mess that I made before throwing it out in the trash can.

"So are you proud of me?" she asks and I look at her with a smile on my face.

"Of course." I say as she shrieks and engulfs me with a very tight bear hug.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" she asks and my eyes widen.

"I don't think that is necessary." I say and she pouts then she smile again. Seriously this girl can be weird sometimes.

"Kay, oh want some banana bread?" she says as she gives me a slice. I gladly take it and put them in my mouth.

"Dish ish awshshome!" I say as I chew before drink a glass of water.

"Thanks. Oh, don't eat too much sugar cookies. I put a lot of sugar there." She says before she leaves the kitchen. I glance at the tray of cookies and look at them dreamingly. I'm about to grab one but I stop myself.

* * *

***50 minutes later***

* * *

"You're like a laserlight, burning up

Burning down, on me

You make me feel good,

You make me feel safe,

You make me feel like I could live another day

You make me feel good,

You make me feel safe,

You know I wouldn't have it any other way!"I scream at the top of my lungs as I jump off of the coffee table.

"Gianna, stop it. You had too much sugar cookies." Kristy says in a frustrated tone.

"I want some more!" I say but Kristy grabs my arms.

"Kendall, hold her. I still have some cookies and I'm going to hide them." She says as she goes to the kitchen.

"I know you're going to hide it in the fridge!" I yell and Kendall chuckle from behind. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. He stops chuckling and slide his hands down my waist.

"You're sexy." I say. Suddenly my eyes widen at the thing that I just said. Kendall burst out laughing as he sits on the couch.

"It's not funny. It's the sugar talking." I say as I pout and cross my arms on my chest.

"Say it again." He says as he starts to calm down.

"No, I'm not striking that ego of yours." I say. Kendall sighs and grabs my hands just in time for Kristy to walk in with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Let's watch Switched at Birth." She says as she sits down and starts to flip the channels.

"Can we talk?" Kendall asks.

"Sure." I say.

"I mean in private." He says as he glances at his sister who is watching us now.

"Don't mind me here. Act as if I'm not here Kendall." She says as she starts on munching her popcorn. Kendall rolls his eyes and look at me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Us." He says as he points a finger at both of us.

"Okay, talk." I say.

"I really want to say…"he says but some popcorn cuts him off.

"Boo! Just get on with it Kendall!" Kristy says as she throws a handful of popcorn to her brother.

"I am you just interrupted us." He says.

"This is why I want to talk to you in private." Kendall mumbles to me.

"Wanna go to my house. My parents aren't home as usual." I say and he nods.

"Wait, that's it? No kiss or anything?" Kristy asks.

"We will, if we sort things out." Kendall says as he drags me to the front door.

"Wait. I want you to confess to her right now." Kristy says and I look at him and nod.

"Wanna go back to your house?" he asks and I nod. We're about to reach the front door when someone knocks. I walk faster and open it to see a beautiful blond girl who is about in our age smiling at me.

"Am I in the wrong house?" she asks.

"Who are you loo-"I say but I feel someone grabs my belt loops.

"Alyssa?" Kendall asks. I look at Kendall and Alyssa then back to Kendall.

"Hi Kendall, long time no see." She says as she looks at me in a different way that I can't explain.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I know that it's short and I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while… I had a major writer's block and I'm too busy with school… Hope you guys review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Sorry for the super late updates but I'm working on it!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_**Wanna go back to your house?" he asks and I nod. We're about to reach the front door when someone knocks. I walk faster and open it to see a beautiful blond girl who is about in our age smiling at me.**_

"_**Am I in the wrong house?" she asks.**_

"_**Who are you loo-"I say but I feel someone grabs my belt loops.**_

"_**Alyssa?" Kendall asks. I look at Kendall and Alyssa then back to Kendall.**_

"_**Hi Kendall, long time no see." She says as she looks at me in a different way that I can't explain.**_

* * *

"Who are you?" she asks nicely.

"I'm Gianna." I say as I hold out my hand and she shakes it. She squeezes my hand before she let go.

"Alyssa?" I hear Kristy's voice.

"Hi Kristy. Well aren't you letting your visitor in?" she asks. Kendall drags me by my belt loops and Alyssa enters the house and walk towards the living room. Apparently she still knows the place. We walk to the living room and we all sit in the couch. Well except for Kendall and I. he sits in the single couch and I sit on the arm of it while Kristy is on the other end of the couch where Alyssa is sitting.

"So…What brings you here?" Kristy asks, trying to break the silence.

"I'm here to go back to school. Apparently the mental institution released me since I'm already 18." She says as she looks at me.

"Oh, why!" Kristy asks. I look at Kendall and I can see that he's uncomfortable with this. I think he sense that I'm looking at him because he looks at me and smile before he starts playing with my belt loops.

"Well since I'm on the legal age, I'm done with that mental institution for minors." She says as she looks at me.

"So you're the famous Gianna?" she asks as a smirk forms on her face.

"Famous?" I ask.

"Yeah, I always notice your beauty while you're walking in the corridors before." She says as she smiles at me.

"I'll go get a drink." Kristy says as she stands up and leaves.

"I'll make sure she'll get my favorite drink." Kendall says as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

"So…how have you been?" I ask Alyssa.

"Good. Thank god I'm finally out of the mental institute for minors." She says as she looks at me from head to toe which is very uncomfortable.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Or are you single?" she asks me. I look at her probably because of the question.

"Uh…yes I have a bo-boyfriend." I say as I sit on the couch that Kendall used to occupy.

"Oh what a shame." She says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Oh, it's not that way. So who's your boyfriend." She says as she stands up and sits on the coffee table. She places her hands on my knees as she rubs her thumb in circles.

"I…I'll go check the twins." I say as I push Alyssa's hands away from me gently before walking towards the kitchen.

"I told you to look after her!" Kristy whispers/hisses to Kendall.

"Why is she here?" he asks.

"Uh…guys?" I say and their attentions are on me.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asks as he approaches me.

"I'm uncomfortable with her." I say and Kendall just wraps his arms around me and hugs me.

"I never should have let her enter the house." Kristy says as her teeth clenches.

"It's not our fault that she's out of the M.I." I say.

"Here you guys are." Alyssa says as she appears on the door frame. Her expression changes when she sees Kendall's arms around me. Suddenly a mini smirk appears on her face.

"So…Kendall's your boyfriend?" she asks me. Kendall looks at me with a questioning look.

"Boyfriend?" he asks me silently. I look back at Alyssa who keeps on looking at me until I say something.

"Yeah, Kendall's my boyfriend just a few weeks ago." I say.

"Okay…" Alyssa says. I know that she's not buying the thing that I just said but its better this way.

"Well aren't you going home? It's getting late." Kristy asks.

"Oh yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." She says as she waves at us but she's looking at me. She walks out then we hear the door closes.

"Thank god she's gone." The twins let out a heavy sigh.

"Did you saw how she looked at me?" I ask as I face them both.

"What are you talking about Gianna?" Kristy asks.

"She's looking at me dreamingly. She smirks every time she looks at me. She asked if I have a boyfriend. She said that I'm pretty!" I say.

"Well she's a 'lesbian' according to Rachel." Kristy says and my eyes widen when I realize that.

"Sh-she li-likes me?!" I yell.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kristy says.

"Looks like I have a competition." Kendall says as he chuckles.

"This is not funny." I say as I slap his chest.

"Ow! It hurts!" Kendall whines like a girl.

"Oh shush." I say.

"So…you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kristy asks happily.

"No! It kinda slipped off of my mouth." I say and Kristy's smile vanishes like a bubble.

"So, we found out that Alyssa has a 'thing' for you and Kendall has a competition." Kristy says.

"So…what are we gonna do?" Kendall asks.

"She won't stop bugging you, you know." Kristy says and I nod.

"Wait! We can be boyfriend and girlfriend…" I say and I see Kristy's smiling like an idiot. "But it only has to be fake. You know, we play lovey-dovey in front of Alyssa so she won't notice that we're lying!" I say.

"If that didn't work?" Kendall asks.

"That, I'll tell you if I think of something." I say.

"How about you two go and have a **real relationship **so it will look real." Kristy suggests.

"Haha…funny Kristy." I say.

"I didn't even tell a joke." She says.

"Of course you did. Me and Kendall, in a real relationship? He can't even handle a girl." I say and Kendall laughs forcedly?

"You're right." He mumbles.

"So…when will you two start acting?" Kristy asks.

"Well she goes to the same school with us right? So probably during morning, break, lunch and dismissal unless if she's on the same class with us like Math, Health and other class." I say and the twins nod. I glance at the clock and its 8:00 PM.

"Shit. I have to go home now." I say.

"I'll walk you to the front door." Kendall says.

"Kay." I say and we both head to the front door.

"Goodbye girlfriend." Kendall says. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"You too boyfriend." I say teasingly. Kendall leans down and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye." He says as I walk away.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review and let me know what you think. I can sense some ghost readers… **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's another chapter! I'm not having any WB so I have to make the most of it before it expires.**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

God I hate Mondays! Why do they have to be in the calendar? I sigh and kick my blanket out of my body. I get up and get ready. I'm wearing a white high waist shorts, a yellow see-through button-up and a black tank top. I grab my white gladiator sandals and put my hair on a messy yet stylish bun. I grab everything that I need before I walk to the Knight's.

"Hello!" I say as I enter their house. I can see Kristy standing at the bottom of the stairs with a frustrated look.

"Just come down! We're going to be late!" Kristy yells. She's wearing a black floral backless skater dress that I gave to her when it was her birthday and her high-heeled floral shoes.

"Whoah, you're flowery." I say as I approach her.

"Thanks. You're all light colors." She says and I laugh.

"Kendall! Get your pervert ass down here!" Kristy shouts which makes me cover my ears.

"I'm coming, geez woman. Are you sure that you and Carlos used condom when you two hook-up?" Kendall asks as he jogs down the stairs.

"Well if it isn't my girlfriend." Kendall says as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Alyssa isn't here jerkpid." I say.

"Jerkpid?" he asks in amusement.

"Jerkpid. It's my new nickname for you. Jerk and Stupid, jerkpid." I say and Kristy growls.

"Let's go!" she says as she drags me by the ear.

"Ow! Woman! I just complimented you in your outfit now you're dragging me?' I ask as I catch up on Kristy's speed.

"We don't have much ti-"she says but she suddenly stops.

"Thank god. Now let's go…" I say as I look at the person leaning on Kendall's car. Alyssa.

"Hi guys!" she says in a cheerily tone.

"Hi Alyssa…what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I want to ride with you guys to school." She says.

"What about your parents?" I ask.

"They didn't know that I'm already here." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean that they didn't know that the M.I released me." She says as she looks at me up and down.

"Wow, Gianna you look hot." She says as she looks at me with an expression that I don't want to know.

"I'll drive you. Gianna, go with Kendall." Kristy instructs.

"Let's go." Kendall says and we both head to our respective cars. Once I'm ready Kendall starts the engine and drive to school.

"You're right. She has the hots for you." Kendall says as he laughs. I hit his arms hard enough to make him wince.

"Ow! Woman! Can't you see I'm driving." He says as he rubs his shoulder.

"I'm swowwy." I say in a little girl's voice.

"Aw…**not** cute." Kendall says and I punch him again.

"Stop it. I know you like it rough but not now. I'm driving." Kendall says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Perv!" I say as I slap him with the back of my hand.

"We're here! Thank god!" Kendall says as he immediately parks his car in the available spot. He immediately hop out of his car and twirls around. I hop out of the car and smack him at the head.

"Why are you so weird?" I ask him.

"Why are so aggressive?" he says as he rubs his head.

"Aw, does the baby want a kiss to make his booboo feel better?" I ask. Kendall looks at me and smile.

"Yes." He whines.

"Well too bad, you can't." I say as I enter the campus. Kendall immediately run towards my side and put his arm around me. I can see people, especially the girls giving me death glares but the one girl that makes me feel uncomfortable is Rachel. She looks at me like I just stole something form her.

"I'll walk you to your first class?" Kendall asks as he looks at me.

"You do know that we're on the same class right?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, right. So I'll walk you to **our **first class?" he asks and I laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says and we both walk in to Math class.

"I really wish that Mr. O is back." A girl says behind me says.

"I know me too." I say.

"Well I'm back class!" Mr. O says as he appears on the door with a big smile on his face.

"Looks like someone got laid on their vacation." Kendall says and to my surprise Mr. O nods. Suddenly Kristy makes a gagging noise and I chuckle.

"So, let's get started!" Mr. O says.

"Hi again." Steve says as he appears next to me.

"Hey. Long time no talk and see." I say.

"I know. Is it true?" he asks me.

"What?" I ask but Mr. O stops talking so I look back in front.

"Nothing." He mumbles. _Seriously what's up with him?_

* * *

We're all sitting in the cafeteria. Sharing some jokes and eating like we're pigs.

"Hey there's your boyfriend." Kristy says. Logan looks confuse but Kristy points at the door. I turn around and I see Kendall with a girl on his side, giggling and laughing at the think he just said. _Slut._

"Kendall's your boyfriend?" Logan asks.

"Not really." I say. Kristy leans in and whispers something to Logan and Logan nods.

"Ah, who don't you invite him here." He asks.

"Invite who here?" someone asks behind me. I turn around and I see Kendall with his tray of food.

"Can I have one?" I ask. He knows that I'm aiming for the cheese flavored fries.

"Sure, it's yours after all." Kendall says as he sits close to me. As in really close. I start munching the fries while I glance around the room. I see Alyssa holding her tray of food as she sits to an empty table alone. I feel sad and guilty at the same time. I nudge Kendall to his side which makes him choke his burger.

"What?" he hisses.

"Invite her here." I say.

"Who?" he asks.

"Alyssa." I say.

"Why don't **you **invite her since you want her to sit here with us." Kendall says.

"Well I want to but I can't. She'll assume things then." I say. I look around and I see Logan. Perfect.

"Hey Loges, can you invite Alyssa to sit here with us?" I ask sweetly.

"No." he simply says.

"Please, she looks sad and alone. I feel guilty though." I say.

"Fine but you owe me big time." He says. He stands up and walks towards the table where Alyssa is sitting. He sits down and begins to talk to her. Alyssa nods and grabs her tray and both of them head towards our table.

"Thank you for inviting me here." Alyssa says. As if in a cue, Kendall wraps his arm around my shoulder and he pulls me close to him. If that is possible though because we're too close to each other right now.

"No problem, you're our friend so why not sit with us aye." I say and she nods.

"So how long have you two been dating again?" Alyssa asks.

"A month."

"Few weeks." Alyssa looks at us weirdly before nodding. I know she doesn't believe on us.

"I mean he asked me out for a month but we made it official few weeks ago." I say.

"Ah, that makes sense." She giggles. We we're eating our food casually and I can see Alyssa staring at me. Kendall grabs some of my fries and tries to feed me. I reluctantly open my mouth and he kisses me in the cheek. I glance at Alyssa and I can see her with an unsatisfied look.

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be back." I say as I slip off of Kendall's warm arms.

"Don't be too long babe, I'll miss you." Kendall says. I shake my head and walk towards the bathroom.

I look at the mirror and start to wash my hands.

"I know you two are not dating." Someone says. I turn around and I see Alyssa standing behind the close door with her arms cross on her chest.

"What are you talking about? Kendall and I love each other." I say.

"Really? How come it seems to me that you two are faking." She asks.

"I don't know. I mean he's your ex so probably you think that we're faking." I say.

"I know a real relationship when I see one. Look, we all know that Kendall is a player. He's going to hurt you Gianna." She says as she makes her way towards me. She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezes them. "I know someone who is better than him. Someone who can understand you." She says. _Are you talking about yourself? I'd rather choose Kendall._ I thought.

"Sorry Alyssa but I'm already happy with Kendall." I say as I walk out of the restroom. I hear her groan and walk out of the restroom and the cafeteria.

"What's that?" Kristy asks.

"Well she said that we had a fake relationship and she can sense it. She said that she can find someone better than Kendall who can understand me and all." I say.

"So you mean by someone, she means herself?" Logan asks.

"I don't know. Maybe, she even putted her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it." I say.

"See I told you she can sense it. So why not have a **real relationship so can act normally.**" Kristy says.

"No." I say just in time for the bell to ring. We all head out of the cafeteria and walk to our respective rooms. Kristy said that she'll go to her locker first so we didn't wait for her. As me and Kendall are walking to the corridor I realized something.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"You've been ignoring me this past few days." I say.

"I'm not ignoring you." He says.

"Come on, you barely said a word to me." I say as I look up to him.

"You're always telling me to stop messing with you and when I leave you alone you assume that I'm avoiding you." He says.

"No I'm not." I say.

"Kendall, have you ever thought about us?" I ask.

"By us you're saying…" he says.

"As in you and me. Are we friends? Enemies? Friends in training? Cause I'm so confuse." I say.

"I really don't know, that's what I've been thinking this past few days." He confesses.

"Seriously, you guys act like in a soap opera." Kristy butts in our conversation.

"Well?" I ask, ignoring the presence of Kristy.

"What do you want us to be?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." He says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"You suck!" Kristy says as she gives Kendall a "YOUR SUCH A WHIMP" look.

"Why don't you hang out with your boyfriend?" Kendall asks harshly.

"He's on the third floor of the building and I have the same class as you two?" she asks.

"So…you've got nothing?" I ask.

"Shit Gianna. Can you stop thinking about that for a second or can you even shut the fuck up? All we need to focus for now is to send Alyssa away from this school or even make her enter another M.I." Kendall snaps at me. I blink and process the things that he said.

"You know what Kendall? Fuck off, don't act like I'm not trying my best here too." I say.

"Gianna." Kristy says as she puts her hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off.

"It's not what I mea-"Kendall starts but I start to walk away from them.

"You're such a jerkpid." Kristy says. I'm about to walk inside the room when someone grabs my wrist and make me turn around.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to be harsh." He says in a sincere tone.

"Don't talk to me like that Kendall. I want this as much as you do." I say.

"Don't worry Gianna I won't do it again." He says as he hugs me and I can hear Kristy's 'aw' in the background.

"I'll have white hair if this happened again." I say and Kendall chuckles.

"That's why we have hair dye babe." He says as he mess my hair.

"Hey! I work on that thing." I say.

"It's a messy bun after all." He says.

"Can we talk about us?" he asks.

"How about at my house." I say and he nods.

"Perfect." He says as he kisses the top of my head and we all enter the classroom. God thing it's Mr. O for our Health class.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you all think! No ghost readers!**

**I know I deleted We'll Make it Work and All Over Again but a new story in mind and the summary is on my profile and please let me know what you think! I'm really sorry!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

I'm in the restroom since I have to pee. Wanna know why? Because Logan and Kristy challenged me to a root beer competition a while ago and of course I won but right now I really have to pee. I enter the stall and start to do my thing when I hear the door opens. I flush the toilet; fix myself before going out to wash my hands.

"Hi Gianna!" I look to my left to see Alyssa drying her hands.

"Hi Alyssa…" I say.

"Do you want to hang-out with me?" she asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"I'm busy." I say.

"Why do you have to lie everytime I ask you a question Gianna?" she asks.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth!" I say. I know that I raise my voice at her.

"Please. I want to get to know you more." She says and I reluctantly nod.

"Great, here's my number. Call me if your finish getting ready." She says as she walks out of the restroom.

* * *

"Gianna! Wait up!" Kristy yells. I reluctantly stop myself from walking.

"Geez, thanks for waiting for me." She says.

"No problem." I say as I grab her arm and drag her outside.

"It's sarcasm." She says. We finally stop at Kendall's car.

"Come on Kendall!" I say no one in particular.

"Why are you so eager to come home?" She asks.

"I don't want A-"I say but I'm too late. I see Alyssa running towards us.

"Hey, can I have a ride with you guys?" she asks just in time when Kendall appears next to me. _How?_

"Hey you two I've been waiting for you guys in the car but you won't enter. Hey Alyssa." Kendall says as he put his arm around my shoulder and kisses my neck. I can see Alyssa gives him a death glare.

"Hey Kendall, so can I have a ride with you guys? If that's okay with you." Alyssa says.

"I don't know Alyssa; we have to go somewhere else though." Kendall says.

"Where?" she asks. Kendall looks at me with a 'think of something' look.

"Uh…The mall. Yeah, we are going to the mall because Kristy needs some new clothes for her date with Carlos." I say.

"Really? Well that's a coincidence. I also have to go to the mall since I want to buy new clothes. Let's go?" Alyssa says as she opens the car door and enters. Leaving Kendall, Kristy and I dumbfounded.

"Seriously, the mall?" Kendall asks.

"What? That's all I can think of." I whine.

"Well you're right about that new clothes for me part." Kristy mumbles.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I say as I jog into the passenger seat. I glance outside the car to see Kendall and Kristy whispering…again. Maybe this time it isn't about me, it's about Alyssa. I can see Kendall giving Kristy a frustrated look as he tangles his fingers in his hair. I sigh and turn on the radio. Suddenly Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' burst out of the car's speaker. I look at the rear mirror to see Alyssa looking at me with a smirk on her face. I immediately push the horn button which makes the twins jump out of surprise. They both look at me and glare but when they see the panic look on my face, Kendall immediately runs to the driver seat while Kristy goes at the back.

"Change the channel." Kendall says. I nod and I start to surf some channel on the radio. Suddenly 'Hit the Lights' by Selena Gomez is on. As if in a cue, Kristy starts singing her guts out. Well we can say that she's a diehard fan of Selena.

"Seriously?" Kendall asks as he changes the channel. This time 'She Will be Loved' by Maroon 5 is on. Kendall is about to change it when I yell.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't change it. I love that song!" I say as I start humming the song. Kendall laughs and he starts the engine.

* * *

"What kind of dress are you planning to buy Kristy?" I ask as we keep on looking.

"Not too formal and not too classy." She says.

"You mean like a Sunday dress?" I ask and she nods.

"Dude, you have a thousand of those clothes in your house." I say.

"Well I want a new one." She says. I sigh and keep on looking when I feel someone tap my shoulder. _Please don't be Alyssa. _I thought. I turn around to see a grinning Kendall.

"What?" I ask.

"Is that what you say when your boyfriend is all happy?" he asks.

"Oh no. you didn't hook-up with any sales lady in one of the dressing rooms are you?" I ask. Kendall's smile fades and I shake my head before continuing to look at some dresses.

"What do you want Kendall?" I say as I feel his presence.

"I want you to wear something." He says. I turn around and he reveals the object his holding behind his back.

"What is it?" I ask.

"This." He says as he lifts up a skimpy outfit. Well let's just say that it's too revealing. It has two big holes at the side, it's a heart shape neckline and for my height, it barely covers the top of my thigh. Oh and did I ever tell you that it's kind of a see through dress?

"I'm not wearing it." I say.

"Who says you're going to wear it?" he asks smugly.

"Uh, you did." I say and he laughs.

"Try it, for me." He says as he gives me his pouty look.

"No, I don't want too." I say.

"Fine." He says as he gives it back to the sales lady who gives him a flirty smile. I roll my eyes and continue to scan the racks when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Not now Kendall." I say but the person keeps on tapping my shoulder.

"Will you sto-"I say but all I see is a grinning Alyssa.

"Hey." I say.

"I'm just here to tell you that Kristy found the dress that she wants." She says with a smile.

"Oh, let's go then." I say as we both exit the shop.

"Are we still on to the hang-out thing?" she asks me and I reluctantly nod.

"So where to?" Kendall asks as he slips his hand on mine.

"Can we stop at Forever 21? I have to buy new clothes. I'll make it quick." She says and we all head to F21.

"Why don't you buy clothes Gianna?" Kendall asks me.

"I don't have money with me." I say.

"I'll pay." He says.

"No." I say.

"Come on." He says.

"I don't want you spending your money on me." I say.

"I want too. Stop, don't complain." He says as he put his hands on my lips to make me stop talking.

"Fine." I say.

It's been 36 minutes and Alyssa hasn't decided what to buy yet. I look at her and I can see her struggling at the four blouses in front of her.

"Why don't you just buy all? It's getting dark already." Kendall whines as he lean his head in the crook of my neck and he starts kissing it.

"Come on Alyssa, it both looks good on you." I say but I think I regret it because she turns around and face me with a smile.

"Really? You think it all looks good on me?" she asks and I nod.

"Wow, I can't believe a hot girl can compliment me." She says as a smirk forms in her lips. Kendall stops kissing my neck and look up.

"You finally pick?" he asks and Alyssa lift up the two blouses.

"How about you babe, you don't want to try another one?" Kendall asks as he kisses my neck one last time before standing straight.

"No, one is enough." I say. We all walk towards the cashier and she starts to scan Alyssa's clothes. She looks at me then to Kendall. She gives him a flirty smile but I hear Kendall sigh and wrap her arm around my waist and kiss the top of my head which makes the lady frown.

"That would be 95.25." the lady says. Alyssa search in her bag.

"Shit, I forgot my wallet in my locker." She says.

"I don't have any." Kristy and I both say.

"Wait let me check." Kendall says as he search in his back pocket.

"I don't have my wallet." He says as he search in his front pocket.

"Ah, here a 100. Wait, what about your hoodie?" Kendall says as he hands it to Alyssa before looking at me.

"It's okay; I'll just buy it some other time. It can wait though." I say as I put the hoodie down.

"I'm sorry Gianna." Alyssa says. I smile and nod.

"It's okay. You need it more than me." I say. I feel Kendall's hand intertwines with mine and he squeeze it tight.

"Thanks you." She says. I sigh and Kendall kisses my head.

* * *

"Can I stay for the night?" I ask.

"Sure, we can watch some movies." Kristy says.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask her.

"You just did." She says.

"No I mean a new one?" I ask.

"You just did again." She says. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"How come you want Kendall and I to have a **real relationship**?" I ask.

"I… What movie do you want to watch?" she asks.

"Don't change the subject." I say.

"I don't know. Well you like my brother so why not. I mean you're not one of those girls who keep on throwing themselves at him waiting for Kendall to say that they're 'The One'." She says.

"Thanks? I guess." I say.

"No, maybe you see Kendall as a freaking player but when he has a relationship he will only focus on the girl and treat her as a princess…_or in your condition as a queen._" She says but I didn't hear the last part clearly.

"Wow, that's kind of sweet." I say.

"I know, let's start the movie night?" she squeals and I nod.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review? No ghost readers! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like this new chapter!**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

I stand at the door of the cafeteria looking around my surroundings. The words that Kristy said last night keeps on running inside my head, '_**he will only focus on the girl and treat her as a princess'**_. Then I literally slap myself from thinking it. What's the point of dreaming about something that **can never happen, **I mean, we are not even dating for real but a tiny part of me wishes we are and I can't deny that. So I come to this conclusion to just go with the flow and if we're meant to be then I'll be happy but that might not happen and whatever happens…happens. I begin to walk towards our usual table and I can see Kendall looking at me like I'm a freaking clown riding a unicycle. When I sit next to him, he keeps on staring at me which makes me feel annoy.

"What did you just slap yourself?" he asks me.

"I feel sleepy." I say. He lays his hand on my cheek (which I just slapped) and kisses it tenderly. I look at him and give him a heartwarming smile which he gladly returns. Then before I knew it, he slaps me at the same cheek.

"Kendall! I already slap my-"I say but he does it again.

"Kendall seriously, sto-"he did it again.

"Will you st-"he did it again.

"Stop it! Stop the slapping!" I yell while I swat his hands away from my now swollen cheek. The people in the cafeteria are looking at us. Great, they've watch the whole thing. Kendall laughs and I slap him at the back of his head.

"Okay, I surrender. Are you awake now?" he asks me with a grin. I roll my eyes and punch his arms playfully which I know, doesn't have effect on him.

"You two make a weird couple." Logan says.

"Weirdest." Kristy says.

"Hey guys, I'll just go get some muffin." Alyssa says as she stands up and looks at Kendall with a death glare. Once she's gone I look at everyone.

"Did you see that? The way she looks at Kendall, it looks like she's going to suffocate him in his sleep." I say.

"Well it's official. That chick is obsessed with you." Logan says as he drinks from his lemonade.

"Well you two act like an old married couple who's sick of each other's faces." Kristy mumbles.

"Why don't you two fight?" Carlos suggests.

"What do you mean by fight?" I ask.

"Well it will be weird if you two aren't fighting and it's not common for two 'lovers' to not fight and act all sweet like their relationship is perfect that the Disney Princesses." Carlos says.

"Disney Princesses?" Kendall snorts.

"Hey! I have a younger sister okay!" he protests.

"Okay! So what do we do?" I ask.

"Fight. Act like something's wrong so she won't doubt your relationship with him but if that doesn't work I still suggest that you two should have a **real relati-**"Kristy says but I cut her off.

"I'll go with the fight thingy." I say and Kendall reluctantly nods.

"I'll just go the restroom. Later!" I say as I stand up and head towards the restroom.

"So…how long will you keep your lies to me?" Alyssa asks as she suddenly appears behind me at the restroom mirror.

"What are you talking about Alyssa?" I ask.

"Your relationship with Kendall is a real fake. Are you afraid that Kendall might cheat on you?" She snorts.

"No it's not and no. He loves me." I protest.

"Well how come I never see you guys make-out on the hallways or even kiss in the lips?" she asks. _Darn it, this girl is smart to be in a mental institution._

"It's because-"I say but Alyssa leans in a little bit closer than I expected.

"What?" she asks. I swallow hard before backing away.

"Because Kendall and I made a deal that we won't make-out in public." I say.

"Sure." She smirks before leaning away and winks at me. I shiver and open the faucet and splash some water in my face. I exit the restroom and I can see Kendall from a far with a auburn girl around his arms. I look around and I see Alyssa looking at Kendall and the girl before turning her gaze to me with a smirk.

"_Why don't you two fight?" _I thought of Carlos suggestion.

"Carlos are you behind me or I can hear your voice in my mind?" I ask.

"Sorry, but today is the right time." He says.

"So how long are you two gonna keep this 'happy couple' last? You two can't date forever." He asks me.

"I don't know maybe until Alyssa leaves our town or maybe until we get busted." I say and he nods.

"Now go and 'fight' with Kendall." He says and I nod…again. I walk towards our table but I didn't see the auburn hair girl leave my place.

"Uh, excuse me, why are you with my **boyfriend?**" I ask.

"Gianna…" Kendall whispers.

"Don't Gianna me!" I yell which makes Kristy to spill her milk. Logan eyes widen and Carlos smirks. I look back at Kendall and he has an unknown look which makes me laugh but I manage to have a straight face.

"Gianna, what are you doing?" Kendall asks as he slips away from the girl and stands up. I can see from a far that Alyssa's watching.

"You're cheating on me! We've only date for a week then you pick another girl? I should have known." I say as I cross my arms.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"I'm talking about the fact that you have a girlfriend but still you manage to find time ti find another? How long have you been doing this?" I ask.

"I don't know…oh." he says in a silent tone.

"Yeah oh." I say as I make the 'oh' more audible.

"Look, we're just friends. I love you." He says.

"Yeah right." I say but I get off guard when Kendall smashes his lips against mine for a few seconds then I hear the cafeteria doors slam. I pull away to see no sign of Alyssa.

"She bought it!" I say and I hug Kendall. I feel his arms snakes around me and I pull away immediately.

_**I hope that we can hang-out tomorrow. ~Alyssa**_

How did she find my number! Will she ever give up!

"You kinda left your phone to her." Logan says. I look at him, can he read my mind?

"And if you're wondering if I read your mind then no, you're thinking out loud." He says and I make a 'O' shape on my mouth.

"Close your mouth babe, you'll catch flies." Kendall says and I give him a death glare.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! THANK YOU SO MUCH! NO GHOST READERS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I would like to thank the people who reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

**~Mia**

* * *

The rest of my day is kinda creepy. Whenever I see Alyssa, she'll wave and flirt with me. I really have to do something about it. I can't 'fake date' Kendall forever. I know that she knows I'm straight, so why does she keeps on flirting with me. I'm thinking that we could be friends but that will be weird. I told my friends that I'm going home since I don't want to see Alyssa. Seeing her the entire school hours is already torture to me. Right now, I'm watching Love Is Just a 4 Word [A/N: not a real movie]. It's about a female who doesn't believe in love until she met their house gardener. Soon the girl fall in love to the gardener but her parents don't want them to be together so her parents make her choose: her reputation or her lover. Of course she picks her reputation but the gardener didn't believe that her parents made her choose. "I love you…"."You can say you're in love with me! You're just afraid that your reputation will blow off once they know you're seeing me."."I'm in love with you. I really am."."I won't believe you." And with that, the guy walks away leaving the girls in tears.

"Aww…why can't he believe Shana?" I whine as I hug my pillows tighter. I grab my bowl of ice cream from the coffee table when the doorbell rings, making me groan in frustration. Who the hell is ruining my alone time? I reluctantly pause the movie and reluctantly stand from my bean bag just to face the rude person behind that door. When I open it, I see my very hot yet fake boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Aren't your parents traveled to Spain? Shouldn't you greet me like your mom? Like with open arms and say something like my house is your house?" he says. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"You mean mi casa es su casa?" I ask. Yup, that the only language I've learn from my parents when they went to Spain. They said that all the people there said the same thing so my mom kinda gets use to it.

"Really? Well in that case, I'm going to rape your fridge." He says as he enters my house like it his own. I sigh in frustration and follow him behind.

"Kendall, what do you want? I'm in the middle of a movie." I say. He looks at me before he opens his fridge.

"Gianna Rae West why didn't you invite me?!" he asks.

"How did you know my middle name?" I ask.

"My sister is your best friend remember." He says as he bit a slice of egg pie. I walk to him and take a bite of it too.

"So why are you here?" I ask.

"So we can finally have our 'talk'." He says. Wow, I completely forgot about that. We're supposed to talk about us…this is it? I motion to the living room and he nods before he finish his egg pie. We enter the living room and sit comfortable on the couch.

"So…are you gonna tell me if you still like me or not?" he asks. I snort, I think he forgot that we made a deal about this 'confess' thing. I confess mine once he confesses his.

"Are you going to tell me what have you been whispering about me?" I ask.

"Yes." He says which completely catch me off guard. I turn around so I can face him. I'm sitting in the middle of the couch while he's leaning on the arm rest.

"Really?" I ask sounding a little bit excited.

"Yep, if you tell me if you still have feelings for me." He says. I sigh and look at him. Kendall looks around the house and smile.

"I haven't been here for a while." He says.

"Well yeah, the last time you went here was when I admitted my feelings for you then you know what happened next." I say.

"I'm so sorry about that. It wasn't supposed to ha-"he says but I cut him off.

"You know what piss me off? It's the fact that I confessed my feelings to you and you go and have sex with some slut." I snap. He looks at me and sighs.

"Look, it wasn't supposed to happen. She called me and started rambling about me spending more time with you. She said that she's at my house and she won't leave unless she talked to me in person that's the reason why I left. I went back to my house and we talked and that talk led to another. You weren't supposed to found out." He says.

"And that suppose to make me feel any better?" I ask.

"Do you know how I feel? I confessed my feelings for you and you left me like that. I'm so humiliated and don't forget about being embarrassed. It sucks to say that you had a crush on someone and left you right after that." I say. He didn't reply and I laugh dryly.

"I've been embarrassed plenty of time." He says.

"Oh please Kendall, when have you been embarrassed in front of your _**crush**_?" I ask skeptically.

"I've get embarrassed around _**you**_ all the time." He says dramatically that it makes it sound obvious.

"Whatever, when have you been emba-"I cut myself off. My eyes widen then my thoughts get jumble together. Did he just…did he? Did he said what I think he just said?

"I asked you if you've been embarrassed in front of your crush." I say as I point a finger to him.

"And you said…you get embarrassed in front of me." I say as I point at myself.

"Wow. That's not how I planned to tell you." He says. He run his fingers into his hair and lean his head back.

_**This is worth pausing Love is Just a 4 Word.**_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? KENDALL FINALLY ADMITS HIS FEELINGS FOR GIANNA! YAY! Please review! No ghost readers! More reviews the better!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Here's a new chapter!**

***this is the continuation of Chapter 22***

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

* * *

"_Do you know how I feel? I confessed my feelings for you and you left me like that. I'm so humiliated and don't forget about being embarrassed. It sucks to say that you had a crush on someone and left you right after that." I say. He didn't reply and I laugh dryly._

"_I've been embarrassed plenty of time." He says._

"_Oh please Kendall, when have you been embarrassed in front of your __**crush**__?" I ask skeptically._

"_I've get embarrassed around __**you**__ all the time." He says dramatically that it makes it sound obvious._

"_Whatever, when have you been emba-"I cut myself off. My eyes widen then my thoughts get jumble together. Did he just…did he? Did he said what I think he just said?_

"_I asked you if you've been embarrassed in front of your crush." I say as I point a finger to him._

"_And you said…you get embarrassed in front of me." I say as I point at myself._

"_Wow. That's not how I planned to tell you." He says. He run his fingers into his hair and lean his head back. _

_**This is worth pausing Love is Just a 4 Word.**_

* * *

I'm shock to able to speak. I think I can't even speak forever. We both sit there in silence. Kendall is still waiting for my answer as he plays with his own fingers.

"Uh…" I start. Trying to find the right word to tell. He immediately looks at me.

"How? I mean…When? Ho-When did you…" I trail off. I'm so scared of him right now. Not because of him liking me but _what if he takes it back?_

"Why does it matter?" he asks. I roll my lips together and think. That must be the reason why he hates Steve so much.

"Yes it matters." I say. He looks at me for a second before taking a deep breath but I got nothing.

"You didn't answer my question." I say.

"Yeah I did." He says.

"No you didn't." I say. He closes his eyes and opens it again.

"Well the deal is that you tell me what you and Kristy have been whispering about then I'll tell you if I still have feelings for you." I say.

"Well I already told you." He says.

"No you didn't." I say.

"Babe, I just told you about it and I wish you could remember. I also said that I should have said it to you properly." He says. OH! I GET IT NOW! THEY"VE BEEN WHISPERING ABOUT HIM LIKING ME! OH!

"Kristy and I have been whispering about you…" he trails off.

"SAY IT." I demand.

"I'm not going to say it until you tell me if you still like me." He says.

"Why are so being difficult?!" I yell in frustration with a hint of humor in it.

"Because I'm me." He says with a smirk.

"You really have a massive pride." I say and he smiles. OH GOD! THAT SMILE? I need some break.

"I'm thirsty, are you thirsty?" I ask as I stand up and head to the kitchen.

"You're trying to change the topic." He says as he follows me from behind.

"Wow, I'm not gonna get away with this am if?" I ask and he nods. He leans behind the counter with his arms stretch to his sides. I grab two cans of mountain dew and place them in the island before shutting the door. Kendall watches my every move as I move a can towards him.

"So how long are you gonna hide those feelings?" he asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"It's just a yes or no." he says. I ignore him and take a sip from my now open can.

"Just tell me." In a soft voice. I shake my head from side to side.

"So…that's a no?" he asks. I look at him. He thought the shaking of head means a no. a no that means that I didn't like him. I almost smile for the fact that he can be stupid sometimes. I do admit that I still like him but I don't want to burst his ego.

"This is awkward." He starts.

"How so?" I ask.

"Because you just rejected me." He says.

"No I didn't." I immediately reply.

"Yeah you did. You shook your head a no." he says.

"No, I shake my head because I was talking to myself and I disagree with it." I say as I hop on the counter top. Now I'm already sitting while Kendall is standing few meters away from me.

"So do you like me?" he asks. I just shrug my shoulders in reply as I continue to sip on my drink. God! Mountain Dew is awesome! I always drink it when it's already the expiration date because you can taste the sweetness.

"Are you messing with me?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders…again.

"Are you trying to irritate me?" he asks. He moves right in front of me and put one hand on the side. He looks at me for a second trying to make me admit my feelings for him.

"No I'm not." I say as I take a last sip of my drink before putting it on the other side of me where Kendall's drink is located.

"Gianna…" he says as he leans towards my neck.

"Do you still like me?" he asks before he kisses my next sexually. I close my eyes as I continue to allow him to give me a pleasurable feeling. His hands slip on my thighs as he moves closer to me, in between my legs. He trails soft kisses on my neck, ear before kissing my jaw line then my lips. He pulls back just a few inches and stares at my lips. He licks his bottom lip before looking at me straight in the eyes. He slips his hands up to my thighs closer that I could imagine.

"Say yes." He whispers as he looks back to my lips then my eyes. He press him onto me as his hands seems to have its own mind. They run down to my knees and up to my inner thighs. I almost let out a shaky sigh when his hands are only one inch away from my sex.

"Just…say yes." He breathes in my lips as he speaks in his husky voice. As soon as his hands reach the front of my pants, I lost control and grab him by the collar before kissing him passionately. Kendall responds immediately as he raises his hands to cup my face. This is not like the kiss that we did before. It's sweet and passionate, as if we're savoring each other's taste. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds my face still. This is the best kiss I ever had and no one can change that.

My parents aren't home from work. The house is completely empty except for Kendall and I. suddenly an idea pops in my head and let me just say that I like that idea. We both pull away from each other breathlessly as we stare into each other's eyes.

"I like you." We both say. Kendall smiles like a kid during Christmas morning and I know that I have the same expression as him. As if on cue, we crash our lips together. This is different…everything is different. The kiss is hot and sexy. We use our tongues this time, making both of us moan at the good feeling. His hands grips on my ass as he picks me up and place me on the dining table. I wrap my legs around his waist as his hands touch the lower part of my ass. I want him so bad right now. It amazes me that we were this far to get to this scenario.

I grab a hold of the bottom of his shirt, giving him some signs that I want to take it off of him right now. He didn't hesitate as he pulls away from me and remove his shirt. I immediately look at his perfectly sculpted ans. I run my finger to it and I feel him shiver in my touch before he collides his lips to mine. I feel his hands tugging my shirt. I smile, knowing that he also want to do what's been playing on my mind right now. I pull away as I remove my shirt and throw it across the room. His eyes widen with lust as he eyed my red laced bra. He slips his hands across my expose stomach. I pull his arms and we both start kissing again. I feel his hands touching the button of my pants. I reluctantly pull away from him as he starts to unbutton them.

"Not here." I say breathlessly. He kisses my neck as he carries me out of the kitchen. I moan as I feel his erection poking me in my now excited core. His hands squeeze my butt. I kiss his neck as I start to draw circles with it with my tongue. He moves back against the wall and bring his lips against my lips. He turns again so his back is on the wall. I can feel his 'friend' begging to come out of his pants. He moans as he pushes himself off of the wall and he walks into the living room. Suddenly I feel softness against my back telling me that we're on the couch. I'm lying on my back as he removes his lips just to kiss and to my cleavage, dragging his tongue between it. I arch my back as he begins sucking the sides. He's in between my legs and balancing his weight with his elbows on the side of my face. As soon as I think that nothing can go wrong, the stupid doorbell rings. I groan in frustration while Kendall chuckles.

"Ignore it." He says as he kisses me on my neck then my jawline. A minute later the doorbell rings multiple times.

"Seriously?" I ask as I pull away from the kiss. Kendall looks at me and our foreheads re touching.

"You should get it." He says. I nod in agreement as he slowly sit up and help me get up.

"What if it's Alyssa?" I ask.

"Just say the words… yogurt." He says as he shrugs his shoulders. I nod and head towards the door but Kendall grabs my hand.

"I think it would be nice if you wear your shirt. I don't want anyone seeing those except for me." He says. I roll my eyes and walk towards the kitchen to grab our shirts. When I reach the living room I throw Kendall shirt but he just leaves it down the floor.

"Aren't you getting dress?" I ask and he just looks at me then winks. I sigh and slip on my shirt before answering the door. I open the door and I see Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Where's Kendall?" she asks.

"What do you mean where's Kendall?" I ask.

"I'm not dumb. He's not in their house so he must be here." She says.

"Why do you assume that he's here?" I ask.

"Because he is here." She says.

"No he's not. Probably he's with James tonight. I think they have some projects to work on." I say and she rolls her eyes as she walks off of the house. I roll my eyes and close the door.

"Who's it?" Kendall asks.

"Lauren." I say as I glance at the TV. Basketball, I should've figured. Suddenly the doorbell rings again. I sigh in frustration as I stand up and march towards the door.

"You're getting famous." Kendall says. I open the door and it reveals Alyssa with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey Alyssa." I say.

"Hey Gianna. Your shirt is backwards by the way." She says. I glance at my shirt and it is definitely backwards with the tag and all.

"It's a new fashion trend. You should try it." I say.

"Right and I am a lesbian." She says sarcastically. _Well you kinda are._

"No you should really try it." I say.

"You're cute when you lie." She says as she pinches my cheek.

"YOUGURT!" I yell.

"What?" Alyssa asks me.

"YOGURT! I left my YOGURT in the fridge. It's probably frozen now. YOGURT! Oh how I love YOGURT!" I yell. _Where the heck is Kendall! _Alyssa is about to speak when she looks at something behind my back. I turn around and I see Kendall with a towel hanging low from his waist. _So that's why it took him too long, he's stripping himself._

"Hey babe. Hey Alyssa." Kendall says as he slip his hands on my waist and kiss my neck before he puts his head on the top of my head.

"Why are you naked? And why is your shirt on backwards?" she asks/demands.

"We're supposed to make love but you interrupted us." He says.

"Oh, sorry. I'm here to ask Gianna if we're still on to that 'hang-out with me' tomorrow." She says.

"I'll just text you okay." I say as I smile widely at her. This makes her smile even more.

"Okay, so uh…sorry for interrupting your moment." She says as she walks away. Kendall closes the door and carries me to the stairs.

"Kendall! Put me down!" I yell.

"Nope." He says as he tosses me to my bed. I look at him and he removes his towel from his waist and I'm looking at his penis right now. I immediately close my eyes.

"Why are you stripping? Put on some clothes!" I yell. I hear Kendall chuckles as I feel a weight on the other side of me. I slowly open my eyes and I see Kendall lying right next to me wearing his boxers. I sigh as I get up and change into my comfy PJ's which is a boxers (SpongeBob) and an oversized shirt.

"Why are you still here?" I ask.

"Sleep." He says as he gets comfy on my bed.

"Just sleep." I say and he nods.

"Unless you want to pick up right where we left off." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Nope, just sleep." I say and he smiles. He pats a space next to him and I lay down right next to him. He put his arms around me and he tightens his grip making sure I won't go. I sigh happily and close my eyes.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Sorry for the late update. I'm using my mom's laptop until I get mine fix. SORRY! I'm trying as hard as I can to find an installer of my MS Word since my MS Word broke last week. SORRY! I'll probably b updating tomorrow.**

**IS IT TRUE THAT KENDALL AND KAYSLEE ARE DATING AGAIN AND THEY WERE SPOTTED AT THE JO BROS. CONCERT?! PLEASE TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH! gosh! she might hurt him again!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys... I'm so sorry for updating really late. I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you guys by doing this chapter.**

_**Will Gianna say yes to Kendall? **_**We can answer this question ****SOON!**

**ENJOY!  
Mia**

* * *

I wake up and glance at the clock. _Great._ I thought. I'm freaking late for class. I'm about to get up when I feel an arm around my waist. I move a little bit and it only tighten its grip around me. I sigh as I remember that I'm sleeping with Kendall. I turn around fully to look at his sleeping face. _Cute. _ It will break my heart if I wake him up but what the heck! I'm late!

"KENDALL!" I shout. I look at Kendall and he didn't move a bit.

"Kendall!" I whine as I shake his shoulder.

"Please wake up! We're late for school." I whine. Still nothing.

"Whatever." I say. I'm about to get up when he tightens his grip on me.

"UGH! KENDALL!" I sigh in frustration. I lay back and I can feel his breathing on my neck. I turn around and look at him. I run my fingers to his hair and he pulls me towards him. Chest to chest. I stop breathing but I let out a sigh. I close my eyes while running my fingers through his hair. Suddenly I feel him rubbing his nose into mine. I open my eyes to see those green orbs that mesmerize me every time I look at them. I smile and lean back so I can see him fully.

"WHERE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I shout which makes him wince.

"Good morning to you too." He says as he rubs his ear.

"Get up dude. We're gonna be late." I say as I stand up but he grabs me again and pulls me down.

"Do I get a morning kiss from my girlfriend?" he asks.

"First, I'm your fake 'girlfriend'. Second, I don't want to kiss you, you have a morning breath." I say as I peck him on the cheeks before standing up and walk towards my closet.

"Whatever. I'm going home, Kristy will be so furious once she found out that I didn't we-"he says but my bedroom door burst open to reveal a worried Kristy.

"Gianna! Have you seen Kendall? He didn't come home last night. I know I shouldn't be worried but there's no party schedule on his calendar today. Have you seen him?" she asks as she looks at me completely ignoring his brother who's watching her with amusement on my bed.

"Help me find him Gianna!" she says. I point at my bed and she gives me a 'what are you doing' look.

"I'm right here." Kendall says as he waves his hands like a wild kid who sees their friend.

"You spent the night here and you didn't even tell me. You both didn't tell me? You slept in Gianna's be-"Kristy says but she stops talking and turn her attention to me. She gives me a knowing smirk. You know the one that SpongeBob did with Squidward when he found out that he's eating some Krabby Patty.

"What?" I ask uncomfortably.

"You _**slept **_with my brother last night?" she asks as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"No…Yes…Maybe. Define your meaning of slept." I say.

"Slept, did you two do something wild last night?" she asks as she looks at her brother who just shrugs in reply.

"If that's your term of slept then we didn't." I say as I close the bathroom door.

* * *

"When are we gonna hang-out Gianna?" Alyssa says as she follows me towards my next class.

"I don't know Alyssa; I'll just text you about it." I say as I stop and look at her. Her enthusiasm fades and she looks at me seriously.

"Are you ignoring me Gianna?" she asks.

"Yes." I say flatly.

"WHY?" she yells, gaining attention to some freshmen who were walking on the hallway.

"Because, I have to spend time with my boyfriend." I say.

"You two spent time last night Gianna." She whines.

"So? It's not like I didn't want to do it again." I say.

"Do what again?" Kristy asks.

"When did you get here?" I ask her. She takes a sip of her iced coffee before swallowing dramatically.

"When you said that you like to do it again. So what is it?" she asks as she looks between me and Alyssa.

"Well Gianna and your brother were making out last night when I went to her house." She says.

"So? Their dating it's normal." She says as she takes another sip.

"With no clothes on." She says. Kristy spit out her drink at some sophomore who's just passing by us.

"EWW! DUDE!" he yells as he wipes the stains on his face and arms.

"Sorry." Kristy mumbles and she looks straight at me.

"You had sex with my brother?" she asks. I'm about to respond but she hugs me tight.

"You're going to explain later." She whispers.

"CONGRATS!" she yells as she jumps up and down bringing me with her. She grabs Alyssa's hands and soon the three of us starts jumping.

"Why are we jumping?" I ask.

"Because you and Kendall finally got laid!" she yells.

"Why am I celebrating?" Alyssa mumbles.

"What's going on here?" we hear someone speaks. We stop jumping and turn around to see Leon and Logan looking at us weird.

"Kendall and Gianna did _**it **_last night." Kristy says in a cheeky tone. Logan laughs while Leon's eyes where wide and his mouth where slightly open.

"Why is Logan laughing and why jerkface looked shock?" someone asks.

"Kendall! I'm so happy for you!" Kristy says as she jumps on his brother's back.

"Okay, who gave her iced coffee?" he asks us. We all shrug and Alyssa looks annoyed.

"She bought one for herself." I say and Kendall nods.

"God, we need to calm her down." Alyssa mumbles.

"You can't calm her down. She needs to act like that for 8 minutes." I say. Alyssa looks at me then smile.

"So…I'll be in your house by 7. Bye!" she says in a happy tone before walking away. Look back at the twins and Kendall gives me a 'what just happened' look and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Come on. Let's get to class." I say as we all head to our classes.

* * *

"Okay, so he admitted it to you?" Kristy asks and I nod.

"God, finally, I feel like I'm carrying a big sack of rice on my shoulders. You don't know how hard it is to keep secrets from your best friend. So from now on no more secrets." She says and we both smile.

"So when did he confessed to you that he likes me? When?" I ask her.

"He develop his crush to you when you agreed to go out with Steve." She says. Wow, Kendall like me that long?

"Wait, did you tell him you like him?" she asks and I nod. Her face lights up when I nod.

"So are you two dating now? I mean for real?" she asks.

"Is that why you want Kendall and I to date so badly?" I ask.

"Yeah, you have no idea on how I can make you two together but the two of you are so stubborn." She says.

"So…Kendall is jealous of Steve? How did he control himself?" I ask.

"We all know that Steve is no competition with Kendall." She says proudly.

"Oh! So that's why he's been mean to Steve and he also calls him stuff." I say.

"Yeah, like dickhead, jerk, gay." She says. **(A/N: pretend that Kendall said those things to him)**

"Kendall always has nickname issues." She says.

"He don't have a nickname for Logan." I say.

"Ugh… Logiebear? Remember? Since he gives you teddy bears after your dates." She says.

"How about Carlos?" I ask.

"Shitface. Since he doesn't want to see me making out with him." She says.

"He calls you twin. He calls Leon a butthead." I say and we both laugh.

"Let's not forget about your nickname." She says and I suddenly stop laughing. _I have a nickname?_

"What? Gianna? That's not a nickname Kristy." I say.

"You really should pay attention sometimes. Listen to him not drool at him." She teases. I crumple a paper and throw it at her face.

"I mean he calls you that all the name yet you didn't even notice. I'm surprise you didn't make him stop calling you that." She says as she pays attention to the teacher. I turn around to see Kendall at the third row since our teacher decided to make it that way.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asks as I walk down our stairs.

"Mall with Kristy. Why?" I ask as I look down at my outfit. Ankle boots, tight jeans, blue v-neck and a leather jacket.

"Nothing, it looks like you're going to a bar." He says as he flips on the channel.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I got bored so I barge in." he says. Suddenly I feel my phone vibrates at my back pocket.

_Are you free today? Call me or text me if you are __ ~Alyssa_

I groan and stuff them back in. Kendall looks at me and I shrug.

"Is your sister even dress yet?" I ask.

"She's waiting for Carlos." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"She invited him since Carlos likes shopping with her." He says.

"Ugh! I don't want to be the third wheel." I say as I plop on the couch and Kendall automatically wraps his arms around me.

"Babe, you know that you can call me for a situation like this. What kind of fake boyfriend would I be?" he asks dramatically. I roll my eyes just in time to feel my phone vibrate again.

_Gianna? Are you free? Call me! ~Alyssa_

"Wanna go with us?" I ask Kendall.

"Sure." He says as he pulls me closer. I fell my phone vibrates and I hesitate to grab it from my pockets.

"Are you going to look at that?" Kendall asks. I sigh and grab my phone. This time I didn't plan on putting it back to my pocket.

_ARE U IGNORING ME? _

"Alyssa? Geez that woman need a break." Kendall says and I nod.

"Answer her." He says.

"What?! You want me to text her back?" I ask and he nods.

"What do you want me to type? Stop being a crazy girl and don't text me ever again or Stop texting me you bisexual freak?" I ask him.

"Both." He simply says. I slap him on the chest and he mumbles an 'ow'.

"Yeah, 'Ow' now come on let go back to your house to see if your twin is dressed up." I say as I pull him up and we both leave my house.

**Did you guys like it? Please review! **_**Can you guess what Kendall's nickname is for Gianna?**_** No GHOST READERS!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Again, I would like to say sorry for the people whom I promise that I was going to update soon.**

**thesandbar****– Nope but he looks like Cory Monteith.**

*****hannks for the other reviews. I might answer some of your reviews from now on. You guys can also ask questions!**

**HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!  
~Mia**

* * *

It's seven thirty-eight; I've nothing else to do but to watch some Indie movies that my dad has. I'm watching the part where the leading lady was kidnapped and the leading man entering the warehouse to save her. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door so I pause the movie and open the door only to reveal Kendall who's smiling at me. Déjà vu?

"Hey?" I ask. He nods and enters my house like it's his.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I close the door and walk into the living room only to find him sitting on my couch while munching my cheesy popcorn.

"They're making out so I went here." He says.

"Who's making out?" I ask as I plop right next to him.

"Kristy and Carlos." He says.

"Ah… So maybe-"I say but there is a knock on my door.

"Go get it." Kendall demands.

"Yes, dad." I say as I stand up and open the door to see Nina.

"Uh…Hi?" I ask.

"Don't 'hi' me…Where's Kendall?" she asks.

"I don't know. Why would you be looking for him in my house again?" I ask.

"Again? Because I know that you two aren't dating. You're one of his sluts for this year. I want **my **boyfriend back." She says.

"Oh…That was Rachel. Then go to his house and look for him there. Don't ever go here every time Kendall is missing. I'm not a Lost and Found thingy…" I say.

"Just get him out of there!" she demands.

"Why would I if he's not here?" I ask.

"His car is here bitch." She says. _Oh…_

"Gianna, who's at the door?" Kendall says as he stands next to me with no shirt on.

"Kendall!" Nina squeaks as she jumps into his arms.

"Whoa, calm down." He says as he pushes her off of him.

"What are you doing with that slut?" she says as her eyes lands on me.

"What are you doing here?" I snap.

"I'm here to get my boyfriend-"she says but Kendall shouts.

"WHAT?" he asks.

"I'm not your boyfriend Nina, get that in mind." He says.

"Bu-bu-"she says.

"No buts. Gianna is **my **girlfriend. We're not faking." He says as he closes the door in front of her face.

"You're rude. In a good way." I say as Kendall slings his arms around my shoulders and we walk back to the living room. Just when we're about to sit, the knocking begins again.

"You're getting famous." Kendall says. I slap him in the chest playfully before walking towards the door. I thought that it's Nina again so I open the door furiously and ready myself for some shouting but I come face to face with a grinning Alyssa.

"Hi! Are you free today? I have a list of the things we can do today. We can go to the movies, then my house…" she says as she looks at me with a wide smile but it faded away when she looks at me again.

"What?" I ask.

"Did I disturb you guys again?" she says.

"Yes." Kendall says. I jump a little when I hear his voice on my right ear.

"So… you two are… WHY?" she shouts.

"Because we're dating?" I ask.

"Cut the crap Gianna, I know you two aren't dating." She hisses.

"Uh yeah we are." Kendall says.

"Yeah right." Alyssa says as she rolls her eyes.

"Can you just go home?" I please.

"But, we have to hang-out!" she yells.

"Well you see we are busy here and I haven't reached the finale yet." Kendall says as he places his arm on my hip.

"Are you ignoring me Gianna? Because every time I come here, this thing always gets in our way." She says as she points at Kendall.

"Well he basically lives here sometimes. We always hang-out right after class." I say.

"Do you hate me Gianna?" she asks.

"No why would I hate you? I mean you just got here in the wrong timing." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"This isn't over Gianna. I will prove that you two…aren't dating." Alyssa says as she stomps out of the way.

"That's…" Kendall says but I cut him off.

"Awkward, Funny, Entertaining?" I ask.

"I'll go with entertaining." He says as he close the door and we both sit on the couch.

"Whatcha wanna do?" I ask.

"Anything." He says.

"Ugh. You're not supposed to say 'anything'." I groan. He laughs and pats my head like a dog. He's about to say something but there's a knock on the door again. I groan and Kendall laughs. I open it and I see Logan standing with a smile on his face.

"Wow someone just got laid." I say.

"It's our little secret." He whispers as he enters the house but stops in the middle of the way.

"What?" I ask as I follow his gaze to where Kendall is sitting at.

"Why is Kendall here?" he asks.

"Carlos and Kristy were making out so I have to leave." He says.

"Oh. So do you guys want to grab some food?" he asks. I nod and so does Kendall.

"I'll go get my keys." I say as I walk to the kitchen and grab my keys on the island.

"Let's go." I say as we leave my house and walk towards the driveway. I unlock my car but then Logan stops me from getting in.

"What?" I ask.

"Look." He says as he points down. Kendall and I look at him in confusion. I bring my gaze down to see a flat tire.

"WHAT!" I yell.

"Who did this?!" I yell. Logan kneels down and examines the tire.

"It looks like someone cut it." He says. I sigh in frustration and bang my head at my car a multiple times.

"I used my summer job money for that car!" I whine.

"Who do you think did it?" Logan asks. Suddenly I stop banging my head at my car and turn to look at the two guys looking at me.

"I have no idea." Kendall mumbles.

"I don't kn-"I say but then an idea pops on my mind. There's only one person who's responsible for this. _**Nina.**_

"I think I know who did this." I say to no one in particular.

"Who?" Logan asks.

"Nina." I say as I look at them.

"Why do you think it's Nina?" Kendall asks.

"Well first I told her to stay out of my house and second you said that she was never your girlfriend. Oh and she hates my guts." I say.

"How would you know if it's Nina?" he asks.

"Because she hates me! Why are you so protective of her?" I ask.

"I'm not protective of her. I'm just saying that it's rude to accuse other people especially if you don't know who really did it." He says with a shrug.

"Kendall. I know that she did this. Who else would have done things horrible thing." I say as I point at my now flat tire.

"Come on. It's just a car!" he whines.

"It's not just a car Kendall. I work my butt off for that car." I hiss.

"Whatever. I'm still sure that it's not Nina." He says.

"UGH! Why can't you agree with me just for today?" I ask.

"Because what you're doing is wrong!" he yells.

"Get lost Kendall. Just go home." I sigh as I look at him. He nods and leaves without saying a word.

"Where do you want to go?" Logan asks.

"At the 90's café." I mumble as we approach his car.

* * *

"What do you like to eat?" Logan asks.

"I like a medium size fries and a large strawberry shake." I say and he nods.

"I'll go find us a seat." I say as I walk out of the line and immediately spotted an empty place for two people. I sit down and wait for Logan to come back.

"Well, if it isn't Gianna. Where's your boyfriend?" someone says behind me. I turn around and I see a smirking Nina.

"None of your business." I hiss.

"Aww… Did the little baby lost his boy toy?" she says.

"Shut up Nina." I hiss.

"Aw… she's in a bad mood. What happened?" she asks.

"Don't freaking act like you don't know! You cut my tire!" I yell and all of the attentions are on us.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Don't play dumb even if you already are. I know you're the one who cut my tire." I say.

"Don't call me dumb slut." She says and that's all I need. I stand up from my seat and slap her. Hard. She grabs my hair and pulls me down so we're both on the floor wrestling each other.

"Hey!" I hear Logan shouts but I'm too busy to destroy Nina's slutty face. I grab a milkshake near the table we're at and pour it to her. She gasps and slaps me before grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"Bitch!" she yells.

"Gianna!" someone yells. I ignore them as I continue to bitch slap Nina. Suddenly I feel two arms warp around me and hoist me up. I turn around to see Steve.

"What's going on?!" he demands.

"He called me a slut! And she cut my tire!"I say as I point at Nina who's standing up with the help of Logan.

"Don't accuse me of something that I didn't do!" she says.

"Stop being so fucking innocent!" I yell.

"OKAY! EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Steve says and we all shut up.

"Let's get you home." Steve says and we exit the fast-food with Logan trailing behind us. Logan opens his car and we all get in. Logan starts the engine and drive back home. The ride is a complete silence until we reach my home. I let out a deep sigh as the car stops at my driveway.

"You're in big trouble." Logan mumbles as we stop in my house.

"Why?" I ask.

"First, Kristy and Kendall will be mad of what you did. Second, I know that they will be mad and they will inform your parents about it." He says. _Shit, he's right._

"Come on." Steve says as we all get out of the car. I notice someone sitting behind the front door. _Oh geez._

"Alyssa?" I ask. The person looks up and it sure is Alyssa.

"Hi Gianna wanna hang-ow." She says as she looks at me.

"I know I'm a mess." I say as I grab a fry on my hair and bite it.

"What happened are you okay?" she asks as she starts to touch me everywhere and I mean **everywhere.**

"Stop-Stop- ALYSSA WILL YOU PLEASE STOP!" I yell and finally Alyssa stops from touching me.

"Am I hurting you? Jeez I'm so sorry." She says.

"Is she okay? We got here as soon as I got your message." I hear Kristy's voice. I turn to my left and I see the twins catching their breaths.

"Yup. She's just messing and all." Logan says. I look at Kendall who has a hard gaze. He's about to say something when Steve beat him to it.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Kendall's hands turns into fists and before I know it, I'm being removed from Steve's embrace.

"Don't fucking touch her dude!" Kendall hisses.

"Look, I'm just trying to comfort her." Steve says calmly but I can hear the harshness of his voice.

"I'm already here for her. You can go now." Kendall says.

"Why would i? I mean I'm her friend." He says.

"I don't give a shit if you're her friend or not. Just go home." Kendall says.

"Stop being jealous of the relationship that Gianna and I have." Steve says as he let out a small laugh. Kendall's eye twitches and before I know it, Kendall launch himself to Steve and he starts to throw some punches.

"Hey!" I yell.

"Gianna are you okay?" Alyssa says as she grabs me and starts to examine me again.

"Will you quit touching me freak!" I snap at her.

"Freak?" she asks.

"Yup. You're a freaking bisexual freak. Stay away from me didn't you know that I'm straight?" I ask and she slams me. Kristy gets in the way and bitch slap Alyssa. Logan tries to get Kendall away from Steve and before we know it we're all fighting in front of my house.

"WHATG THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" someone yells. We all stop fighting and turn towards the direction of the voice. _Shit._

"Mom, Dad?" I ask.

"Gianna." My dad says.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you'll be back far from today?" I ask as I let go of Alyssa's hair.

"We're supposed to surprise you but I think it's the other way around." My mom says as she looks at us.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young woman." My dad says.

"Inside NOW!" my mom says. I've never seen my mom this angry before. We all sigh and enter my house. We all sit on the couch while my parents sit in front of us.

"First, Gianna, will you explain why you look like someone just vomits on you?" my dad asks.

"Well you see, I had a fight-"I say but my dad interrupts me.

"A fight?" he asks and I nod.

"A fight in the 90's café because I saw the person who cut my tires." I say and my dad nods.

"And who are you two?" my mom asks Alyssa and Steve.

"I'm Alyssa."

"I'm Steve."

"You're all my daughter's friends?" my mom asks.

"Yes." They all say.

"What? You're not our friend Alyssa." Kristy snorts which earns a glare from my dad.

"Quiet Kristy. We don't want to tell this to your mom." My dad says and she nods. My mom looks at me and Kendall. Apparently Kendall and I were seating next to each other.(Very close to each other.) I can see the way my mom looks at me and she gives me a 'you-better-tell-me' look. I groan which makes them all look at me. My mom chuckles and I glare at her.

"So what brings you all here?" my mom asks as she recovers from her laugh.

"I'm the one who stopped the fight at the café." Steve says and my dad nods before smiling.

"I'm here because I thought that I can hang-out with Gianna but I think that she doesn't like me." Alyssa says.

"Why Gianna?" my dad asks.

"Because she's obsess with me!" I say in a desperate voice.

"I just want to be friends." She says.

"Pssh… Friends my ass." Kristy snorts.

"Language!" my dad scolds Kristy who immediately nods.

"Go on Alyssa." My mom says.

"Well I asked Gianna if she could hang-out with me but then she would always say that she's busy or she's going to hang-out with Kendall." She says.

"You hang-out with Kendall?" my dad asks.

"Yeah, sometimes." I say.

"But he's your boyfriend right?" Alyssa asks.

"NO! He's not my boyfriend!" I yell and I can see Alyssa smirks. _Busted._

"So, Kendall are you dating my daughter?" my mom asks.

"No ma'am." Kendall says calmly.

"Okay then." My mom asks.

"So Gianna how come you never wanted to hang-out with Alyssa." My dad asks.

"Because I don't want to and I have a lot of things to do." I say and my dad 'tsk' me.

"You're grounded." My dad says.

"As for you Logan, I never thought that I can see you again but not in this kind of a situation." My dad says and Logan looks down from his hands.

"You all can go home now." My dad says. Everyone except me stands up and walks towards the front door. As Alyssa passes by me she gives me a knowing smirk before whispering.

"Busted." I gulp and look away. When everyone's gone I'm about to stand up when my dad raise his hand indicating me to sit back down.

"We're not yet finish." My dad says and I nod.

"Is something going on between you and Kendall?" my dad asks and I immediately shake my head a no.

"Nope, we're just friends." I assure them.

"Okay. But you're still grounded." My dad says and I sigh in defeat. I stand up and walk upstairs towards my room before going to the bathroom and clean up the mess. I sigh as I let the warm water hit my body.

* * *

**Please review! NO GHOST READERS! I hope you guys like it! Suggest this story, Favorite and Follow!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I'm back! So here's chapter….uhhh….Chapter 26! **

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

I'm eating my dinner when I hear some rolling of wheels upstairs. _Ugh, they're going to leave again. _I sigh as I drink my OJ. Finally I hear my dad calling my name. I stand up and head towards the staircase.

"What?" I yell.

"What time is it?" my parents ask.

"Quarter to six why?" I ask. Suddenly I hear the commotion upstairs. _Yup, they're definitely late for work. _My mom comes down in her usual outfit and so does my dad. My mom kisses my cheek and my dad kisses the top of my head.

"Why don't you guys grab a bagel on your way there." I say and my dad goes to the kitchen. He's probably getting bagels. A knock interrupted my thoughts. I turn around just in time to see my mom open the front door to reveal Kendall. He smile sweetly to my mom and my mom pats his cheek. Kendall walks towards me with a smile on his face. I try to act that I still hate him from last night. My dad eventually comes into view and he gives a bagel to my mom which she gladly took.

"Well then. We have to go. We'll finish talking about what happened last night probably when we get back. Until then… be safe." My mom says as she gives me a knowing smirk. She teases me about Kendall every now and then. My mom doesn't believe that your children can be virgin all their entire life, so she knows that I'll have sex eventually and she's just waiting for me to approach her when I'm ready. She still doesn't know that I lost my virginity to Logan; in fact what Logan and I did back then isn't planned, it just happened. It's not in the weird way like in the couch and stuff. We were just watching some movies in his room and one thing led to another. I feel a blush creeps on my face so I cover them with my hands. My mom just chuckles before she walks out with my dad.

"Be safe?" Kendall asks with a chuckle. He so knows what my mom was talking about.

"Don't ask." I say as I plop on the sofa. Suddenly my phone lights up. I grab it and groan as I received another message from Alyssa.

_**I knew it! I knew you two we're not dating for real! All this we fell in love was for a show! HA!**_

"She's been texting me the same thing all through the day." I groan. Kendall grabs my phone and types something. Right now I really don't care what he will do but I'm sure that I'll regret it later. Suddenly the door burst open and Kristy comes in with Steve.

"Hi?" I ask. I can feel Kendall tightens his grip on my shoulders.

"Hi." They both say.

"So…about the whole dating thing. It's not true?" Steve asks and we all nod.

"So the flirting with him was for what? Making me jealous or something?" he asks. My eyes snap at him. _Really? Right now?_

"What? NO! Why would I do something like that?" I ask.

"Maybe because you like my attention." She snorts.

"Are you serious right now?" Kendall and I shout at him.

"If I were you Steve, I'll run." Kristy says.

"Why would I? Defending herself means she so like my attention." He snorts. He looks back at me only to meet Kendall's waiting fist.

"Get the fuck out dude!" Kendall growls. Steve look shock – I don't blame him for that – and leave the house…probably for good.

"You okay? Sorry if I invited him here. He said he just want to ask some things so he clarify it. I didn't mean that he was going to ask about that." Kristy says.

"It's okay. Now I know what's Steve's true color." I say as I plop to the couch…again. Kendall plops right next to me. Then there's my little friend named 'silence'. Kristy looks at Kendall then back at me. A sly smile appears from her lips before she breath loudly to get our attention.

"I'll leave you two alone." She says as she walks out the door.

"Call me if you need anything." She adds.

"These two nights has been the most interesting days." He mumbles as he closes his eyes.

"At least we both got to punch someone last night." I say with a smile.

"Gianna." He says. He pulls me towards him so I'm straddling his lap with my legs secure on his waist.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you like me more than I like you." I say as I lean forward.

"So?" he says as he let my lips meet his. It's one of our passionate and sexual kisses. I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands travel under my shirt giving me a tingly sensation every time he touches me. We begin to battle for dominance and it become more intense than I could ever imagine. Kendall starts to kiss way down to my neck causing me to moan as he sucks my flesh. I realize that he's trying to give me a hickey. I pull away before he marks me which earn a confuse look to him.

"I like you Kendall." I say. He smiles and cups my face to give my lips some feather kisses.

"I like you too babe." He says.

"So what's the hold up?" I ask as I slip out of his lap and sit next to him instead.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well you know, when two people like each other, they started dating…" I say as I watch his face carefully.

"And now here I am jumping at the opportunity to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend." I say with a sigh as I move a little far away from him.

"I know how you are Kendall. You're with a girl every other da never consider us dating for real." I say as I nervously run my fingers through my hair.

"I _**used **_to have different girls everyday but right now, I only have _**one **_in mind." He says as he looks at me. I snort _Yeah right._ I didn't respond. I just close my eyes when I feel his arm around my shoulder as he pulls me up back to his lap. I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

* * *

When Kristy and I were sitting in the classroom. I can hear all the girls giggling, I know who just walk in. I look up to see Kendall with his James with a camera in his hand. _Oh god._

"What happened to the other camera guy?" I ask James.

"He's sick." He says as he focuses his camera to Kendall. Kendall was surrounded by a bunch of girls who are giggling and squealing.

"Let's have a word of wisdom from Mr. Kendall!" James says.

"Stay in school cause school is cool." He says as he winks at the camera. I get back to reality when I feel someone sitting right next to me. I turn around to see who it is but I regret it. To my left is no other than Steve the jerkface himself. He still has the black eye or should I say black eyes that Kendall gave him. I turn away and sigh.

"Gianna please." He pleases. Will I forgive him? I don't know. I look at Kristy to see her glaring at Steve. I sigh and look back to him.

"Let me start by saying I'm sorry, I didn't realize the things that I'm saying that day until Kendall punched me. I didn't mean anything." He says. I snort and chuckle.

"Of course you mean those things. That's why you came back last night right?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for acting a dick to you. I really like you Gianna…a lot. And I'm mad because you're surrounded by a guy who was labeled as the best player in school. Please, can we just move on?" he asks as I look at his hopeful eyes.

"Now let's go to Gianna!" James suddenly yells. I face in front to see that the camera is right in front of me.

"Hello! Welcome to the game show which I like to call 'Should I forgive the dickhead?'" I say in a game show host accent.

"Steve wants me to forgive him for calling be some hurtful words. Let's see where this thing would go!" I say before turning to Steve.

"I forgive you Steve, but we're not friends anymore. Hell we're not even acquaintances." I say. Everyone is quiet and I can almost hear the crickets chirping. He nods before he gets up and sits at the far end at the back of the classroom.

"Well let's go to Kristy the player's brother!" James says as he focuses the camera to Kristy.

"Ugh. Please don't even remind me that. I hate seeing different girl during different night. I hate sluts running around my house with a messy hair." She says. James turns to another person and it causes everyone to listen to them even Kristy. Kendall pulls out a chair and sits in front of me.

"So, I've come up with a solution for us." He cheerily says. I nod my head. _This should be interesting… I guess._

"Let's hear it." I encourage him.

"Sex." He simply says. I eyed him curiously.

"Sex?" I ask.

"Yup. Me and you." He says as he gestures between us. I chuckle humorously before looking at him seriously.

"No." I say as I exaggerate the 'o' in the no.

"Hear me out." He says as he raises both of his hands.

"We have some issues that can be solving through sex. You're mom said 'be safe'. The only way to do that is to do safe sex. So let's start practicing?" he asks with a suggestive smirk on his face.

"How can you consider that as a solution?" I ask.

"When does sex not a solution?" he asks me back. I should've known.

"No. I'm going to have sex with you." I say.

"Come on Gianna…I know you wanted to." He says as his hands run up to my thighs. He stands up and sits right next to me. He starts to kiss me neck and my breath hitches.

"See…you want me as much as I want you." He says as he slowly moves his hand to my front. I close my eyes as I wait for him to make a contact with it but he distracts me with his kisses on my neck. His hand where under my skirt and I can feel his fingers playing with the waistband of my panties. He starts to rub my front and I keep the urge to moan.

"When was the last time you had sex?" he whisper huskily. I shake my head no.

"When was the last time you had sex?" I ask him. He stops his action and I open my eyes to look at him. His face is blank and I can't help but wonder.

"I asked you first." He says.

"So?" I ask.

"Two weeks ago." He mumbles. With that, I was shock. Two fucking weeks without sex. This isn't Kendall that I used to know.

"Two weeks?" I ask.

"What?" he asks back.

"You said you had sex two weeks ago." I say as I look at him nod.

"Why haven't you had sex in two weeks?" I ask.

"We all know the answer to that." He says. I'm about to open my mouth when Mr. O enters the room.

"Have you seen Rachel these past few days?" Kristy asks me.

"No why?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's a mystery." She says.

* * *

I walk towards my locker leaving the twins fighting over something. When I reach my locker, I put on the combination and open it.

"Hello Dear." Logan says as leans right next to my locker.

"Why so sunny?" I ask.

"I'm just happy." He says as a beep was heard. Logan reaches out and begins typing.

"Who are you texting?" I ask.

"Vanessa." He says as he smiles at me.

"Figured." I say.

"So are we still hanging out today?" Logan asks.

"Of course." I say as I smile at him.

"SOOOOOOO…Are we going to put my plan in action?" Kendall asks and I groan. Not just because of his stupid plan but also because of the jealous girls who were looking at us.

"What plan?" Logan and Kristy ask.

"Sex." Kendall say with a hint of happiness. Wow he must be dying to get laid.

"So…are you guys going to be official now?" Kristy asks.

"No. According to your brother who is a sex addict, having sex will solve these 'issues' that we have." I say. Kendall's arms were on my hips.

"And it will work. I haven't had sex for a long time and I need it. I miss it!" he yells dramatically earning a glance from the people passing by.

"Two weeks babe, not two days. When was the last time you had sex?" he asks me. I glance at Logan who's still texting on his phone like a fourteen year old girl gossiping. Kendall moves and faces me. I look at him and he looks at me with suspicion.

"What was that?" he asks. I shrug and start playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Wait…Don't tell me…" Kendall says as he point a finger at Logan and I. Kristy gasp and look at me wide eye.

"Really?" she asks.

"Is Logan the only guy who had you?" he asks. That question gets Logan attention. He looks up at us with a curious face.

"What are we talking about?" he asks. I close my eyes and breathe. No, Logan wasn't the only guy I slept with….well he was my last.

"You're the only person she had sex with." Kendall says to Logan. Kristy's eyes moves from Logan to me.

"We broke up a year ago. I doubt that." He says as he nods towards me.

"Kendall, just drop it please." Kristy says. Kendall raises one of his brows. I know that this thing will not end.

"Gianna!" I close my eyes tightly. _This day can get any better?_

"Can she see me?" I whisper to the three person I'm with right now. Kendall laughs and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes and she can hear you too." He whispers which send shivers to my body. I slowly open my eyes and see Alyssa standing in front of me with a giant smile on her face.

"Hi…" I say.

"Did you get my message yesterday?" she asks. _Yup, I even memorized it for you._

"I did." I say.

"Good. Do you want to hang-out with me? Just the two of us?" she asks.

"I can't, I'm hanging out with Logan today." I say and Logan waves at her.

"Why won't you hang-out with me?" she asks.

"Look, you seriously need to stop flirting with me." I say.

"You shouldn't say that. I'm not a guy." She says.

"So, you'd rather spend your days trying to start a relationship that would never work?" she asks harshly as she points at Kendall and I.

"Can you repeat that again? I didn't quite catch it." Kendall asks her politely.

"I said, would she spend her days with a relationship that **WOULD NEVER WORK.**" She hisses.

"Oh, I thought that's what you said." He says as he let Alyssa ramble to some things we don't even want to know.

"100 points to whoever make this girl leave." Kendall whispers.

"Deal." I say.

"Fine Gianna! Go out with every penis in this school! I don't fucking care!" she shouts as she walks out, stomping her foot at the tiled floor.

* * *

Kendall gives us a ride to Logan house. We sit there in silence until we reach Logan's house. Logan goes out first to give us some time.

"What you saw in her is beyond me." I mumble.

"She wasn't like that when we started dating." Kendall says.

"Yeah, until you screw her up." I snort. I look out at the window and watch the clouds cover the moon then reveal it again.

"What did you just said?" he asks me. I turn around to see the mad Kendall.

"Let's face it Kendall, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for you." I say.

"Are you bullshitting me? I'm not the one who let her commit suicide!" he snaps.

"What do you think I'll do tell her I loved her even if I don't?" he asks.

"Yes." I say.

"What? SO if she told me she loves me…" he says.

"Lied. Lied, Kendall. You could've lied! You always do that to me! 'Of course you're the best thing that ever happened to me'. You do it all the time!" I yell.

"Then what Gianna? We got married then have some fucking kids that came from my sperm, because it sure as hell wouldn't have been love!" he yells. I'm about to say something but I choose not to.

"All I'm saying is that you should've cared about her feelings." I say.

"And all I'm saying is that you shouldn't comment on something you don't fucking know." He hisses. I nod no because of agreement but I just want this argument to be over. I open the car door and head out making sure to slam the door when I close it. _I'm starting to doubt my feeling for him._

I walk inside and go directly to Logan's room only to see Leon sitting on a bean bag.

"Don't worry he'll be gone when his parents pick him up." He says and I nod. I plop on the bed beside him as I stare at the movie we're watching.

"What happened there?" he asks.

"I just started a stupid fight with Kendall." I say.

"Maybe he just wants everything to work out. He hasn't had sex in two weeks just for you." Logan says. _Dang, I forgot about that. Maybe I should call and apologize._

"Just call him." Logan says. I nod and pick up my phone dialing the number I know by the heart. I put it on my ear and wait for him to pick up. After eight rings I cancel the call and sigh in defeat.

"Let me guess. He didn't answer?" Logan asks and I nod. Logan opens his arms and I immediately wrap my arms around him. We hug for I don't know how long until Leon clears his throat.

"I don't know how you guys do it." Leon says. Logan and I both look at each other then back to Leon.

"Do what?" Logan asks.

"Being friends after dating." He says. We were always being asked about this whole thing. We're friends and no one can change that.

"I can't even imagine myself being bestfriend with my ex." Leon says.

"That's because you hate all of them." Logan says.

"Seriously guys, isn't it weird? Especially since you two were intimate. I know some times flashbacks comes into your minds." He says.

"It's only weird. Beside we promise to be friends still." I say and Logan nod in agreement.

"Yup, we don't have awkwardness." He says and it's my time to nod.

"But what about when you guys hug? I know it brings some steamy memories." Leon says. I look at Logan for some answers but he got nothing. He's probably thinking about it now. Damn Leon for bringing things up. Leon looks at his phone then back at us.

"My mom's here. Bye guys." He says as he stands up and leave the room.

"Ha, Leon. He sure is something." Logan chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, he sure is something." I say nervously. Logan stands up and close the lights before he settle down the bed making sure to leave a huge gap between us. He pushes the play button and the movie begins. I remember these kinds of things when we're dating before. We snuggle up next to each other and share few kisses but that's the past. We look at each other and give a small smile before looking back at the screen.

"Ugh….The Healing?" I ask and Logan smirks. Trough the whole movie I can see some people being posses and the priest will heal them. I look at Logan and I can't help myself but compare him to Kendall. I notice that Logan's about to stare at me, I'm about to look away but I was too late. He notices me looking at him. He clears his throat before smiling at me.

"Ha…Did you see that?" he asks nervously. _Damn you Leon._

I sneak another glance at Logan only to see him looking at me. Our eyes meet before we look away again.

"Okay! Is what Leon said bugging you as much as it bugs me?" I ask.

"Yes." He confesses.

"But we should know that we shouldn't think of what Leon said right?" I ask.

"Yup. We're in good terms." Logan says.

"So…Can I have a hug from my bestfriend?" I ask as I open my arms.

"Why not." He laughs as he wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. He pulls away but not releasing me from the embrace. I study his face only my eyes landed on his lips. We start to lean in when our lips connect with a strong force. The kiss is almost powerful like someone is pressing us together. Logan's hand run up and down my shirt and he finally pull it off. I didn't stop him. I reach out for his shirt and eagerly taking it off and tossing it across his room. Our lips meet again and this time our tongues battle for dominance. Logan lays me on my back as he starts on unbuttoning my pants. My hands go to his pants and we start to unbutton each other's pants. He throws my pants and I throw his. We start kissing until both of us were naked. He's in between my legs and we're both naked. _**When was the last time I had sex? Ask me tomorrow.**_

* * *

**Please review! I know we all want Gianna and Kendall to get together…Curse you Leon! REVIEW! NO GHOST READERS! Suggest, Follow, Favorite? ANYONE?!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I would like to thank ALL of you for reviewing my story…. I didn't know that I can make it to 100+ all thanks to ALL OF YOU! So here's another chapter! Hope you guys would like it. You might hate me… for what I've done in some of the parts in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"Ha, Leon. He sure is something." Logan chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, he sure is something." I say nervously. Logan stands up and close the lights before he settle down the bed making sure to leave a huge gap between us. He pushes the play button and the movie begins. I remember these kinds of things when we're dating before. We snuggle up next to each other and share few kisses but that's the past. We look at each other and give a small smile before looking back at the screen.

"Ugh….The Healing?" I ask and Logan smirks. Trough the whole movie I can see some people being posses and the priest will heal them. I look at Logan and I can't help myself but compare him to Kendall. I notice that Logan's about to stare at me, I'm about to look away but I was too late. He notices me looking at him. He clears his throat before smiling at me.

"Ha…Did you see that?" he asks nervously. _Damn you Leon._

I sneak another glance at Logan only to see him looking at me. Our eyes meet before we look away again.

"Okay! Is what Leon said bugging you as much as it bugs me?" I ask.

"Yes." He confesses.

"But we should know that we shouldn't think of what Leon said right?" I ask.

"Yup. We're in good terms." Logan says.

"So…Can I have a hug from my bestfriend?" I ask as I open my arms.

"Why not." He laughs as he wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. He pulls away but not releasing me from the embrace. I study his face only my eyes landed on his lips. We start to lean in when our lips connect with a strong force. The kiss is almost powerful like someone is pressing us together. Logan's hand run up and down my shirt and he finally pull it off. I didn't stop him. I reach out for his shirt and eagerly taking it off and tossing it across his room. Our lips meet again and this time our tongues battle for dominance. Logan lays me on my back as he starts on unbuttoning my pants. My hands go to his pants and we start to unbutton each other's pants. He throws my pants and I throw his. We start kissing until both of us were naked. He's in between my legs and we're both naked. _**When was the last time I had sex? Ask me tomorrow.**_

* * *

I wake up with a feeling like a bolt of happiness was thrown at me; my body feels like it's been through a whirlwind of ecstasy and I don't want it to stop. I stretch my body and I can hear my bones cracking. I slowly open my eyes and look around as I remember that I slept in Logan's house last night. I look at the clock which was on top of the TV and it read: 10:33 AM. Wow, I over slept, thank god it weekend. I sit up and I feel a cool breeze on my chest. I look down at my bare chest- Wait, WHAT? I look to the left side of the bed to see that it's completely empty. I roam my eyes around the room to see that I'm the only person in it. I jump out of the bed and grab the first shirt that I saw. As I found my panties –which is on top of a lamp- I put it on just in time for the door to burst open to reveal Logan in his –only- pajama pants. He freezes when he notices me. Then I remember what exactly happened last night. _Curse you Leon and his curiosity._

"Hi." He says softly as he looks at me. I sigh and nod my head.

"Hi." I say as we both stare into each other's eyes. Looking for the right answers and reactions.

"Last night…we uh…" he says as he shifts uncomfortably in his place.

"Yeah." I trail off. He sighs as he closes the door and looks back at me.

"Look Gianna. We-last night," he says as he tries to find a better way to explain the situation we got ourselves into.

"I honestly don't know what to say." He says as he sits on the edge of the bed with his hands on his face. I sigh and sit next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a friendly squeeze. He looks up from his hands and I give him a comforting smile, signaling him to go on.

"If it makes you feel better. I don't know what to say either." I say as I let out a low chuckle.

"I just…My feelings are jumbled up. I don't know if I should be happy or sad that we slept together." He says. I nod in understanding.

"We're bestfriend Gianna, and I really want us to stay that way." He says and I nod and the same time, I let out a sigh of relief.

"God, I don't know what I'm going to tell Vanessa." He mumbles. I jump out of the bed and gasp.

"Oh jeez!" I say as I start to pace around the room.

"You're a cheater….and I'm a slut!" I say as I point my finger between the two of us.

No you're not." Logan assures me.

"Yes I am. I made you cheat. How will Vanessa react on this! I don't want to ruin your life Logan!" I say as I start to breath heavily. Logan forcefully grabs my arms and pulls me into a hug.

"You're not a slut. I'm the one who did something wrong. I'm the one who's in a relationship." He says and I gasp.

"Oh no!" I say as I look up to him.

"Kendall." I whisper. Logan's eyes widen at the realization of what I meant.

"Shit! I'm so sorry." He says.

"No. it's not your fault." I say as I give him a reassuring smile. I sit down on the edge of the bed and sigh. All of the feelings that I have for Kendall burst out of me like someone just throw a bucket of water on my face. I feel like a whore.

"You don't have to tell him, if he's in your situation… I'm sure you're not even going to find out." He says.

"Are you gonna tell Vanessa?" I ask.

"I'd rather get dumped than not tell her and have a guilty conscience." He says and I nod in agreement.

"But you're not dating him." Logan suddenly says.

"But I like him a lot." I say. He nods and I get up from my place and slip my jeans once I found them. I look back at Logan and give him a comforting smile.

"Everything is so complicated… I have to go. I want to clear my mind." I say. Logan stands up and he gives me a hug.

"I'm really sorry for what happened last night Logan." I say as I let out a small sob.

"I know….it shouldn't happened." He says as he let go of me. I give him one last smile before leaving his house.

"I'm going to tell him." I say to myself.

"Then I'm coming with you." Logan says from behind me. I turn around to see him jogging to catch up with me.

"No Logan, it's better if I do it myself. It would just be worst if you're there." I say.

"Kristy's gonna be there you know." He says. I know she's my bestfriend and all but I also know that she will stand up for his brother…friends or not friends.

"It's fine Logan. I can handle it myself. Don't worry, I'll give you a call." I say. He seems hesitant before he nods.

"Call me okay." He says and I nod. Logan smile before turning back to his house.

* * *

I knock on the door and nervously play with my fingers. _It needs to be done. _I say to myself. The door opens, showing Kristy with a smile on her face.

"Hello!" she happily greets me.

"Hi Kristy, is Kendall there? I really need to talk to him." I say.

"Yeah! He is-"

"Kristy! Have you seen my phone! I know I left it somew-"Kendall comes rushing down the stairs but stops when he sees me.

"Where." He finishes when he's completely out of the stairs. Kristy looks at the two of us then looks back to his brother.

"I don't have your phone but I'll be upstairs if you need me." She says as she jogs upstairs and into her room. I close the door and sigh. I walk towards Kendall so now we're face to face with each other.

"Kendall…About yesterday," I begin, deciding to start our talk about the argument that we had.

"I'm over it." He says before he pulls me in for a warm embrace. I don't think Kendall could actually hug someone like this before. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. We stay like this for a few minutes before he pulls away. He grabs my hand and ushers me towards the couch. We sit down and turn so he can face me. He looks so happy and it only makes me feel worse.

"I don't know but I just hate it when we fight. So last night, after thinking so hard, I've come to a decision. I'm still a little rusty at this though. So please bear with me." He says. My eyes widen as I realize what he was talking about.

"Okay… SO I haven't done this in a while now but…" Kendall says as he gives me one of his cheeky grin that really shows his dimples and a little bit of his cheek bones.

"**Gianna… Will you be my girlfriend?" **He asks while looking at my eyes, hoping that I would say yes. My eyes widen as he asked me this. JEEZ! Did he just ask what I thought he'd asked? Kendall just asked me to be **his **_**girlfriend**_. Excitement starts to ambush my body. My heart wants to say yes and I want to scream it out loud. I'm about to open my mouth when he cuts me off.

"True or False: Do you still like me?" he asks.

"True." I say.

"Do you still want to be with me?" he asks me again.

"True." I say.

"Then say yes. I really like you a lot, probably more that I should be." He admits. I was stunned about what he just said. Those are the exact words that Logan said to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend. OH NO! Logan. Oh no. The smile on my face slowly fades away when I remember what was the main reason why I came here.

"**I think I'm falling for you…**_**Hard.**_**" **Kendall says after a moment of silence. My breath hitches and I couldn't breathe. He just said that he was falling for me.

"I can't get you out of my head. It's like I woke up this morning feeling sick when I remembered what happened yesterday. I can't even manage to have another fight with you." He says.

"Just the thought of you being with someone who is not me makes me mad. Gianna you're not just any other girl because there's no any other girl I can fall for but you." He says making me feel the worst person in the world. I just realize that Kendall confronted his feeling for me. I really wish that last night never happened. How come I could just sit here and say that I like him while last night I was having some business with Logan.

"Gianna babe, I'm crazy for you." Kendall mumbles. I've never feel disgusted in my entire life. I feel like a whore. Sleeping with someone then finding out that that man whom you like wants you to be his girlfriend.

"Are you crying?" Kendall asks as he scoots closer to me.

"I'm sorry Kendall." I whisper. I hate being emotional right now. I don't want to cry, but right now I really don't care. I'm not the only person who will be hurt today.

"Sorry for what?" Kendall softly asks as he tries to read my emotions that my face is showing right now.

"I'm uh…" I take a deep breath before closing my eyes to stop the water to come out of my eyes. I open them and look back at the green orbs that I love so much.

"I'm falling for you too." I admit with a slight shaky voice. He seems shock that I just admit something to him, but it turns to confusion.

"That's a good thing but why are you sorry though?" he asks. I sigh in defeat and look at him.

"I…I slept with Logan last night." I softly say, almost afraid to look at his reaction.

"False?" he asks. His voice is filled with hope. I look at him and shake my head. Kendall leans away from me but his eyes never left mine.

"Are you….are you serious?" he asks me, his voice is now filled with anger and betrayal. I nod my head and look down at my hands which are resting on my lap.

"How? I mean why, why would you do that? I thought… I thought you like me? How come you could sit here and tell me that you're falling for me when you just had sex with your fucking ex?!" he shouts.

"Do you like me? Or is this a part of the game?" he asks.

"I like you Kendall! Everything I said was true!"I defend.

"Then why would you have sex with Logan? Of all the people, why him?" he asks.

"I didn't pick him Kendall. We just got caught in the moment." I say.

"**You know what, after the fight that we had yesterday, I could've gone to some bar and find some chick to bang but I didn't! I could've called a girl to fuck but I didn't! I came straight back home because of you! Because I don't want to be with any other girl but you! I can't believe you lied straight to my face and tell me you like me!" **he yells.

"I wasn't lying Kendall! I wasn't lying when I said I like you! I really do!" I yell back.

"Hey! What's with all the yelling?" Kristy asks as she comes down from the stairs. Kendall looks at me like I was some kind of dirt or probably a diseased person who's begging for some help.

"What's going on here?" Kristy asks as she stands in front of us.

"Why don't you ask your friend." Kendall says. I flinch at his tone. It was really harsh.

"What happened?" she asks me softly.

"I-i—I slept –I slept with- Logan last night." I whisper. I really don't want to tell her that because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

'YOU WHAT?!" she asks/shouts. She takes a step backwards and looks at me with disgust.

"You slept with Logan last night?" she asks and I nod my head guiltily.

"I thought you like Kendall?" she asks.

"I do." I say.

"Then why the hell did you sleep with your ex?!" she shouts.

"I don't know what really happened. One moment we're watching his favorite movie then the next thing I know we ki-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear the details." Kendall snaps harshly.

"I can't believe you would do this Gianna. You of all the people?" Kristy says.

"It wasn't supposed to happened." I whisper but loud enough for them to hear.

"SO why did you do it? You could have stop it when it came too far." She snaps.

"I-I wasn't thinking straight." I say.

"Get out." She says. My head instantly snaps up and look at her.

What?" I ask.

"Get out. I told you I will stand for my brother." She hisses.

"I didn't play with his feeling Kristy please believe me!" I yell.

"You shouldn't stand here after I told you to get out." She says as she pulls out all of her strength to push me out of their house.

"Please Kendall." I say as I look at Kendall who's now standing at the staircase watching her sister as she makes me leave their house. I feel my eyes water as I see his cold stare when he see me staring at him. Before I could even stop it, my tears roll down my face like a waterfall. I look down not wanting them to see me cry because I'm weak. When I'm out of their house, Kristy immediately close-and lock- their door before I could get in.

"Please! Open the door! Please!" I yell as I bang on their door. I sigh and wipe my tears before walking back home.

When I come home, I slowly slide in the wall. I just ruin three relationships today. Mine and Kristy's, Logan and Vanessa's, mine and Kendall's. I stand up and head towards the kitchen as my tears flows down my eyes again. I let it go that way since I definitely deserve it. I take a cup and fill them with cold water. I lean in on the island and take a sip. I open my mouth and a sob came out of it. I close my eyes and think of something good but all I can see is Kendall's face when he happily admits that he likes me then when he found out that I had sex with my ex. My sobs start to grow louder until my chest aches. The opening of the door causes my crying to ease. I thought my parents won't be back soon.

"Mom?" I ask and no one answers.

"Dad?" I still get the same respond.

"I thought you guys aren't coming home soon?" I ask as I walk towards the living room. The door was open but there's no sign of my parents. I walk towards the door and look outside. I turn towards the driveway and notice that their car is not there.

"**If I can't have you, no one can." **I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn around to see who it was but something hard hit me in the head. I fight to keep my eyes open but it's no use. My sight becomes blurry and everything is spinning. My eyes snap open but I regret it as I feel the pain in my head again, leaving me in complete darkness.

* * *

**I know and I'm sorry but I will make sure that they will get together! ****So any guess on who was the person in the last part? **** Send your answers together with your reviews. No price though. REVIEW! SUGGEST, FOLLOW, FAVORITE? HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! NO GHOST READERS..**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! So I know that I haven't been updating for a while and I'm sorry. I have a lot of things to organize in school and I only have a few days so I'm spending it in writing.**

**So a lot of people guessed who the person was…. Some people said it's Steve; most of the reviews said its Gianna…. So let's just find out.**

**THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! **

**Enjoy!  
~Mia**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**The opening of the door causes my crying to ease. I thought my parents won't be back soon.**_

"_**Mom?" I ask and no one answers.**_

"_**Dad?" I still get the same respond.**_

"_**I thought you guys aren't coming home soon?" I ask as I walk towards the living room. The door was open but there's no sign of my parents. I walk towards the door and look outside. I turn towards the driveway and notice that their car is not there.**_

"_**If I can't have you, no one can." I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn around to see who it was but something hard hit me in the head. I fight to keep my eyes open but it's no use. My sight becomes blurry and everything is spinning. My eyes snap open but I regret it as I feel the pain in my head again, leaving me in complete darkness.**_

* * *

A throbbing pain in my head awakes me. I hiss in pain as I bring my hand on my forehead, but my arms won't move. What the heck? I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times to adjust the sudden brightness. The first thing I notice is that I'm in our second living room, the one that was far away from the main door. Everything seems to be normal except for the chair arrangements and the curtains are slightly close that only a few rays of sun can enter. I look around only to stop when someone is sitting on a chair on my left. I couldn't see the face since it's holding a Playboy Magazine that completely covers its face. I furrow my eyes in confusion as I try to squirm out of my seat to break free but I couldn't. I look down and notice that my hands and feet are tied up in a wooden chair that supposes to be in the dining room. I start to panic as my memory comes back to me. I begin to wiggle on my chair hoping that I could get free but I'm hopeless. The magazine lowered and it shows…._** KENDALL?!**_

* * *

**So there you go peps… kidding?**

* * *

The magazine lowered and it shows….Alyssa. She looks at me with hope in her eyes but I didn't see her all tied up.

"Oh god, I thought you will never wake up!" she says as she stands up and gives me a hug.

"Alyssa, what are you doing in my house?" I ask. She let go of the embrace and fake gasps.

"So you know who I am?" she asks.

"Of course I know who you are." I say and she laughs dryly.

"Fuck that shit. You've been ignoring me since I got here!" she says.

"Seriously Alyssa this is fucking ridiculous, untie me!" I demand. She shakes her head and put both of her hands on my thighs. I shiver in discomfort when she did that.

"Nope. I can't. You see, we finally some alone time and because of that, we can get to know each other more." She whispers in my ears as she looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows 'seductively'. I move away and it makes my chair to move backwards. She leans back and laugh.

"You're too cute when you're scared and nervous." She says.

"You wanna know something funny?" she asks. I shake my head as she begins to walk in circle around my spot.

"People believed that I got out of the mental institution but the truth is I'm not! They're supposed to transfer me to the adult mental institution but I ran and here I am." She says and my eyes widen. She still as crazy as she was! I feel like I'm going to faint, I lean my shoulder so I can rest but I feel a warm thing on it. I look at my shoulder and I see some blood. I look back at Alyssa and she gives me a freaking smile!

"Alyssa! You have to let me go!" I demand her.

"No! I can't just let you go! It's not that simple!" she yells as she throws the magazine that she was reading.

"Alyssa…I can't let you go…because I love you." She says as she stares at me. NO!NO!NO!NO! That's the whole reason why she was so determined to prove that Kendall and I aren't dating.

"Alyssa stop it. It's not funny." I say.

" No! It's true! I always think about you! So now that I have you all by myself, I'm not going to let you go!" she says as she forcefully kisses me on my lips! EWW! She pulls away and I start to cry.

"You're everything that I've wanted! You're funny, nice, sexy, smart and confident. I know we are meant for each other. I can feel it and I'm going to make it real." She says but I shake my head 'no'.

"I'm sorry Alyssa but I don't like you that way. We can't be together." I say.

"Why not?!" she asks/yells.

"Because you have vagina and I'd rather see a penis." I say.

"So you're a whore." She states.

"No I'm not attracted to women. I'm not a lesbian." I honestly say. She stares at me for a minute before she kicks my chair with all force making it land on the floor with a loud thud.

"Fucking bitch! Are you that addicted to dicks that you can't even see you're true feelings for me?!" she bellows.

"Answer me!" she says as she grabs my neck tightly. I know that it's gonna leave a nasty mark.

"Al-Alyssa…I-I ca-can't bre-brea-."I choke out. Tears start to form in my eyes and I can't breathe anymore.

"It's Kendal isn't?" she asks. I take a hold of her arm as I try to push her hands off of my throat.

"You're in love with him…are you?" she asks.

"Please…" I beg. She smirks and she finally let go of my neck. I breathe heavily that makes my chest to rise up and down dramatically.

"I meant what I said. If I can't have you then no one can't." she says. She walks towards the kitchen then comes back with a knife in her hand.

"Wha-what are yo-you doing?" I ask as I choke my own spit.

"I cut myself sometimes. I can just easily cut someone else. The only difference is… it will be a little less painful." she says as she points the blade at my face. My breathing stops as my heart pounds ten times more.

"Stop…please." I say. She brings the knife to my jaw and I start to breath heavily.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no stop! You can't do this!" I beg her urgently and try to move away from the knife.

"I like to see some blood." She mumbles.

"No please! Stop." I say as my eyes start to release some tears.

"Not until you love me back." She says as she kisses me again but this time she forcefully tries to shove her tongue on my mouth. I mumble my protest but she grips my jaw tightly making her nails dug into my skin.

"Open your mouth!" she says as she holds the knife on my face in a threatening manner. I open my mouth to yell help but she press the blade on my thighs not hard enough to cut but enough for me to get her message.

"Don't say a word or else I'll kill you." She says just then, the doorbell rings. Alyssa looks at me before she grabs something at her back pocket before shoving it on my mouth that makes me muffle my cries.

"Maybe she's not here." The person at the door says.

"I won't blame her if she ignores us. I mean I'm such a bitch when I talked to her and you're being a hypocrite." Another voice says. Kristy?! Kendall?!

"Her car is her though so she's probably here." Kendall says.

"Logan's?" Kristy asks.

"It's locked." Kristy says as I hear the jiggling of the door.

"I'll try the back door." Kendall says.

"Shit." Alyssa mumbles as she runs towards the kitchen. I stare at the door, hoping that it would just burst so they can rescue me but I know that it's impossible. Suddenly I feel a vibration from my butt. I shriek silently as it caught me off guard. I remember that I have my phone on my back pocket! Alyssa must've forgotten to check my jeans. I try to dig into my pockets by twisting my wrist. I watch the hallway that leads to the kitchen as I finally grab a hold of my phone. I pull it out of my back pocket and I press on what I assume is the call button to answer it.

"Hello? Gianna? Look I really need to talk to you. Where the hell are you?" Kendall asks. I cry silently, not wanting to be seen by Alyssa.

"Hellooooooooo? Are you there?!" he calls out. Dang it! Why does he have to be so loud? I quickly end the call and look at the hallway before leaning on my chair.

"The backdoor is locked too. Maybe she's not in here." I hear Kendall's voice on the front door. Alyssa comes back to the living room looking relieved.

"I smell something fishy." I hear Kendall says.

"Me too. Did you take a shower?"Kristy asks and I can feel that Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to Logan's." I hear Kristy's voice before I hear some footsteps walking away from the front door.

"Thank god they're leaving." Alyssa sighs in relief. NO THEY CAN'T LEAVE! THEY NEED TO SAVE ME! I suddenly remember that I have my phone out of Alyssa's sight. I press the center button then the right keypad so I can go to the message menu. I press the left button so that my phone is now on the 'create a new message' button. I begin to type Kendall's number then my message which was 'HELP! YOGURT' I press the center button twice before I feel my hands vibrate indicating that the message was sent.

Alyssa looks at the window…well apparently to the side of it and I can see Kendall look on his phone then back to my house.

"No Kendall keep walking." Alyssa mumbles loud enough for me to hear. I keep on looking at Kendall and he has this confuse look on his face as he keeps on glancing on my house to his phone.

"Just walk away." Alyssa hisses. my hands are numb so I drop my phone on the chair and start to move my hand when my phone vibrates. I close my eyes in defeat when I feel Alyssa's eyes are on me. She grabs my phone and stares at it.

"Bitch!" she angrily look at the screen then me before throwing it at the wall and my phone crashes into tiny pieces. She grabs the cloth and put it on my mouth knowing that I'll scream any second. Suddenly I hear a faint knock on my door.

"Gianna, are you there?" Kendall's voice plays on my ears as the knocking continues.

"Damn it." Madison mumbles.

"GIANNA!" Kendall yells as he bangs the door.

"Look. I want you to go out there and tell him that you're fine. Don't act like nothing is happening then I want you to tell him to go home so he won't be suspicious. Got it?" she asks and I hesitantly nod before she remove the cloth from my mouth.

"HELP ME!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? It's Alyssa…it didn't surprise us right? REVIEW PLEASE!NO GHOST READERS! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Recap:**_

"_**Gianna, are you there?" Kendall's voice plays on my ears as the knocking continues.**_

"_**Damn it." Madison mumbles.**_

"_**GIANNA!" Kendall yells as he bangs the door.**_

"_**Look. I want you to go out there and tell him that you're fine. Don't act like nothing is happening then I want you to tell him to go home so he won't be suspicious. Got it?" she asks and I hesitantly nod before she remove the cloth from my mouth.**_

"_**HELP ME!" I shout at the top of my lungs.**_

* * *

I scream at the top of my lungs and the banging on the door increases as if you're in a horror movie. I start to squirm to my seat and I feel the rope on my legs starts to get lose.

"STUPID!" Alyssa says as she starts to walk to the back door. I move my feet as fast as I can. The rope loosens and I stretch them forward so tripping Alyssa.

"Gianna!" Kendall shouts.

"I'm in here! Hurry!" I shout. The banging stops but I can hear him running at the back.

Alyssa looks up from the ground with a panic expression. She stands up and look around realizing that she has no were to go. She pulls out her hair because of frustration as she looks at me. She looks at the ground and I follow it…a knife. She's looking at the knife. OH GOD! Kendall make it faster!

She walks towards me and kneel down to grab the knife. When she's finally standing straight, she looks at me then back to the knife with an emotionless face. She raises her wrist and aligns the knife to her own wrist.

"NO!" I shout but she just ignores me.

"ALYSSA!Stop it! Put that thing down!" I command. Suddenly I hear some banging on the front door too.

Alyssa looks at me and gives me a smile…not a creepy smile but a sincere smile. She remove the knife from her wrist and I sigh in relief…oh no! She raises the knife on her throat instead.

"NO!No-no-no-no!" I shout as I try to get free and help her.

"Fuck!" I hear Kendall shout in frustration just when the door bursts open. He might have kicks it since there's a large foot mark in it.

"STOP HER!" I shout at him. Kendall look at Alyssa with his eyes getting wider that it used to.

"Alyssa! Drop that knife right now!" Kendall demands.

"I should've done this a long time ago." She mumbles as a tear escapes from her eyes. Kendall rushes towards her and calms her down. Whispering some stuffs to her and I can sense that Alyssa starts to loosen a little bit.

"Drop the knife. I'll help you. He says as he plays with her hair.

"I'm sorry Kendall." She says as she cries on his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay." He says as he rubs her back.

"Shit! Are you okay?" I hear Kristy and Logan asks behind me.

"No! I'm shaking! I'm just say a girl who's about to kill herself!" I say as Logan unties me from the chair. I stand up but my legs are numb.

"Oh god! Your legs! It's bleeding." Kristy says as she forces me to sit down on the chair again.

"Call the cops." Kendall says to Logan.

"It's okay Alyssa. Everything is gonna be better." Kendall says to Alyssa who just nods.

"They're gonna be here." Logan says as she comes back to the living room.

"How can he do that?" I silently ask Kristy.

"This was the same scenario when her parents called Kendall about her suicidal…well excluding the hostage taking." She says and I nod. I look back at the two people in front of me. Kendall's hugging Alyssa tightly as they both rock sideways.

"Kendall?" I hear Alyssa asks Kendall.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you know that it's not true…" she says. Kendall nods and kisses her head.

"They're here." Logan says as she looks at the window. Kendall removes himself from their embrace but Alyssa throws her arms around him like a girl who's scared to go on her first day of school. Kendall looks at me and all I do is to stare back. The staring contest stops when two of my bestfriend hugs me, blocking my view of Kendall.

"Gianna. I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I still hope we're bestfriends." Kristy says as she hugs me tightly.

Two policemen come into my house as they look around.

"We got a report about a girl endangering herself and others." One of them speaks calmly. Kendall carries Alyssa bridal style as he walks towards the police.

"She's supposed to be in a mental institution for adults." Kendall says.

"A name would be nice." The fat policeman who's holding a donut says.

"Alyssa." Kendall replies.

"A surname would be nice." The same policeman says.

"Marks. Damn Kendall, your memory sucks." Kristy says.

"Alyssa Marks." The policeman clarifies as a nurse enters the house and carries Alyssa away from Kendall's arms.

"Well I'm Officer Ken, I need you to come by the station today for some questions." He says.

"I don't want to… Everything is alright now. Just make sure that she'll be safe." I say and the officer nods.

"If you ever change your mind, we're still here to hear your statement." He says as he leaves my house.

"Sooo….What happened?" We all turn to Logan who looks confuse.

"What?" I ask.

"The last time we saw each other is that you said that you're gonna be in their house." He says as he point at the twins.

"I…uh…Well…"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kendall asks me. I nod and we both walk towards the kitchen.

We both sit on the stools behind the counter facing each other. Kendall runs his hands to his messy hair as he sigh deeply.

"So… What do you wanna talk about?" I ask.

"What the hell did she do to you?' he asks as he stands up and grab a cloth before washing them on the sink then coming back as she place the wet cloth on the side of my head. I wince a little which earn a smirk from Kendall.

"Don't be a baby." He mumbles focusing on the wound on my head which I didn't know that exist.

"Try getting held hostage and getting –almost- raped in your own house." I tease when he said that I was being a baby.

"I'm sorry." He says. He's not looking me in my eyes which hurt. Wait… he said he's sorry, but why?

"You're right. If it wasn't for me, Alyssa won't be…well… you know insane and none of this would've happened if it wasn't for me." He says. I shake my head in disagreement.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you yesterday. I was just getting stressed. It's not your fault. I just wished that she didn't did that to you so everything wouldn't be complicated as it was." He says.

"Maybe she just needs to show you how much it hurts since you didn't believe in her. When did you become so therapeutic?" I tease which makes him chuckle.

"Look Kendall, this whole thing with Logan, it…It doesn't mean anything. We were talking to Leon and he brought up a situation about how he can't believe that we're still friends after dating and I guess we just brought back some memories and feelings that we used to had when we were together." I stop and look at his face.

"We realized that it was just a 'caught in a moment' thing. We don't like each other like that anymore." I say still looking in his face. I want to tell him that I'm sorry and that I lo- _like _him.

"I didn't know if I would believe you…but I think we should spend some time apart…" he says. Well there goes my 'girlfriend' title away.

"I know that it's difficult for you to stay away from me since I'm a hottie but you're gonna have to try." He says in a 'caring' tone. I slap him on his arm and he chuckle.

He remove the towel from my head and he stands up with both of his hands on the counter and on either of my side as he steps between my legs. He looks at me trying to find some answers if ever I have to agree on his statement.

"I'm not lying Kendall." I say.

"About sleeping with Logan?" he asks.

"About my feelings for you." I say shyly.

"Ask me again." I whisper to him. I place my arms around his neck and breathe him in.

"Baby, you're making this hard for me." He says but he smiles at me. I close my eyes and relax. I want to stay like this…being close to him forever.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks. I open my eyes and I see him grinning like an idiot… and so do I.

"Yes." I say as I grin like a Chester Cat. Kendall leans in and close his eyes.

"Oh my God! Gianna!" Kristy yells before entering the kitchen. I open my eyes and push Kendall away from me.

"Oh sorry….am I interrupting something?" she asks.

"Yes."

"No." we both say.

"The truth." She demands.

"I'm about to kiss my girlfriend." Kendall says as he pecks my lips. Kristy screams which makes my head ache.

"Aww…" she coos.

"My head." I moan.

"Aw.. Poor baby." Kendall says as he kisses my forehead.

"Eww…" Kristy says as she gives us a disgusting look.

"I thought we were 'aww' now we were 'eww'?" I ask.

"It's still 'aww' but please don't do it in front of me." She says.

"Now you know how I fell when you're kissing Carlos." Kendall says. Kristy rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen.

"Where are we?" he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I can't remember." I say. Kendall leans in and gives me a passionate kiss.

"Too much for spending time apart huh?" I ask as I pull away.

"Neh. We can work it out though." He says.

"Through sex?" I ask.

"No… by being a normal couple. We only had sex if we needed to." Kendall says and I fake gasp.

"You're giving up your sex life for me?" I ask.

"Yup just because you're worth the wait." He says as he kisses me again.

* * *

**YAY! They're together at last! NO GHOST READERS! REVIEW! Love you all!**


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey guys… It's been so long since I've post something on fanfiction. I have a very important announcement to say so here it goes…**

**Unfortunately…. Big time Player is finish yup…I know I let you guys wait just to see if anything happens right after Kendall asked Gianna to be his girlfriend again…**

**Good news is…. I'll be writing a sequel of that right about now… So I hope you guys will check it out and support it like the support you gave to Big Time Player…**

**~Mia**


End file.
